Once Upon a Second Chance
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: Part III. Kate's finally been caught and now has prison time to endure before she can get back to Sawyer. Sawyer, on the other hand, has difficulties of his own without Kate. Is love enough or is this the breaking point? :: COMPLETE! Check out part 4, "Baby Steps"! ::
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once Upon A Second Chance…  
Author: Dee (hey that's me!)  
Rated: PG-13 (for the most part)  
Summary: The 3rd story in a series of Kate/Sawyer fics. After getting off the island and spending a good amount of time at Sawyer's, Kate is finally caught by the authorities. Now what will happen!?  
Beta-Reader: A dear friend, Jodie. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOST. I do not own Sawyer or Kate. And I know it. All right?

Quickie:  
Welcome welcome, one and all to the THIRD - yes, third - installment of Sawyer and Kate stories I have here on If you have not read the two previous stories, "Drawn Together" and "Like a Boomerang", then you should be reading those and not be reading this yet. To all returning cust-er...readers, welcome and thanks for the continuing patronage! Love to all my fans. And I will try and keep up with this story better.

So...I know this seems like I'm just jumping right into it. But oh well. That's the way the cookie crumbles. Besides, I hardly believe anyone objects. So here we go again! I know, I know. It starts out short. But remember – it's _only_ the beginning!

Special Credits to Michael for the help with the title :-)

**Chapter 1**

Police flooded Sawyer's house armed with guns and dogs. Some were investigating, two were speaking with Kate, and one was speaking with Johanna. A few led the dogs around the house, searching for anything. Sawyer, watched for a few minutes, and they passed by the area in the hallway which the attic was above without a care. He returned to the kitchen, staring out the window. One of the detectives who was searching the house saw him. He went outside and over to the rest of the men and told them, pointing to him. They all took a look over, including Johanna.

"He's with me," she said, quickly.

"We're going to have to ask him a few questions," one of the officers told her.

"Can it wait until we're at the station?"

"All right." He turned to one of his men. "Go get him."

"Wait!" Johanna said, grabbing the man's arm, stopping him. "I'll drive him down to the station."

"And who're you, ma'am?"

"I'm Miss Austen's lawyer. And if this man requests, I'll represent him as well as– "

"All right. You follow us with him. We leave now."

She walked slowly inside, to get Sawyer.

"James?"

He didn't turn around. He seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. And she couldn't blame him. But he'd done the right thing. She sighed.

"The police want you to come down to the station. They want to do a brief interrogation."

He turned around and she was faced with his weary, sad expression.

"I'm driving you," she told him.

And he followed her out. The drive was completely silent. It was an hour drive just to get into town, and then another half hour to make it to the police station. Johanna kept glancing over at him, but he was continuously glaring out the window, sadly. She had to admit that she felt bad for him, but his sulking was just getting pathetic. Still, who was she to sit back and be blunt with a man who'd just given up the love of his life?

"Look, I promise you she'll be all right," she assured him.

"Why should I trust you?" he said in a coarse voice.

"_Excuse_ me!?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" he shouted.

She was quiet. She hadn't expected that, but he was right. It was her fault. She hadn't told either of them that she'd been speaking with the police while she'd been working to help Kate. They knew where she was and Johanna had helped keep her there. She tried to clear her mind of it, but his words were still ringing in her ears. She let out an unsteady breath. She couldn't let him know. Not yet.

"So, what? You think I – "

"YOU LED 'EM TO HER!"

"But I never – "

"THEY FOUND HER 'CAUSE OF YOU!"

She quieted again. He sat back in his chair, and tried to breathe.

"All I know is if you didn't come they'd never have found her," he said bitterly.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder what it is she saw in you."

He had no response. But her words stung. _What it is she **saw** in you_. He repeated it in his mind over and over. What was that supposed to mean? Was Kate done with him now? Was there something Johanna knew that he didn't?

"None of us is responsible for this, James. It was bound to happen one way or another. And right now, instead of figuring out who to blame, we should be figuring out what to do to help her."

"What am I supposed to do to _help_ her?"

"Well, for now…I guess, nothing."

"Oh. That's real – "

"They're going to want to interrogate you so I'd advise you to lay low for a bit."

"Why?"

"Sooner or later they're going to suspect you of aiding a fugitive – which you have. But we don't need to let them know that. They have no means of proving it." She sighed. "As morally against this as I am, I'm going to have to ask you to lie in front of the judge at your hearing. And yes, you will have one. You just follow my lead."

"What if I don't want you to be my lawyer?"

She laughed. "Then you'll just wind up in jail with Kate. No lawyer is going to be so lenient and ask you to actually lie to save your ass."

"How much is this gonna cost me?"

"I wouldn't worry about _that_ right now."

He quieted. "You know, she ain't got a damn penny to her name."

"I know."

"She ain't gonna be able to pay you."

"I know."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he finally said, "I wanna pay for her."

Johanna stopped at the red light, and slowly began to shake her head.

"I'm not so sure – "

"No. I ain't gonna take no for an answer. There's no way she'll be able to pay even if she does get out."

Johanna cocked her head to the side and glanced at him as she started to drive again.

"You say that as if she won't."

He turned, looking out the window without a response. She sighed.

"I know you want to help her, but there's nothing you can do for her."

"Just let me pay for her."

"If I do, she's not going to be happy about it."

"Which is why you ain't gonna tell her."

"How can you expect me to do that?"

"You're a lawyer. You'll figure out somethin' clever."

"All right, fine," she said, frustrated.

"Good."

The car was silent yet again. He noticed she was no longer driving calmly. Her attitude had changed quickly from relaxed to anxious. That couldn't be a good sign.

"She tell you why she wouldn't talk to me?"

"Do _you_ know why?"

"No. Why do you think I _asked_?" he said irritatingly.

"Oh."

"So did she tell you?"

"Yes."

"Any chance of you tellin' me?" he asked, after a pause.

She smiled. "That would be breaking the lawyer/client privilege."

He sighed. "God forbid…"

She smiled again. "If you want my opinion, I don't think she's too upset with _you_ anymore."

He looked at her for a minute, and she only smiled, staring at the road ahead of her. He turned back to the window, musing…


	2. Chapter 2

Quickie:

**  
Warning:**  
Tissues advised. And that's all I'll give you.  
Special credits to my friend Ben for some help in this chapter. :)

**Chapter 2**

_Without you  
__The breeze warms  
__The girl smiles  
__The cloud moves  
__Without you  
__The tides change  
__The boys run  
__The oceans crash  
__The crowds roar  
__The days soar  
__The babies cry  
__Without you  
__The moon glows  
__The river flows  
__But I'd die,  
__Without you…_

Kate sat in the icy cold back seat of the cop's car, her hands bound behind her. Tears were still streaming down her face and she couldn't get rid of the feeling of betrayal. She was in such shock that Sawyer would just give her up like that. After all the time they'd been together, all of the moments they'd shared, everything they'd been through! Didn't it mean _anything_? Maybe it was all one of his conning games. She gasped at the horror of the thought. He wouldn't. He'd told her he loved her. But…what if he'd told a million girls that?

She replayed the past few moments in her mind. She'd been avoiding talking to him to get away from having to force herself to tell him what she needed to. She couldn't do it. She needed more time. She always needed more time. To get away. No. To _run_ away. Run away from her haunting past…and now, from Sawyer. But for some reason, unknown even to herself, the minute the pounding on the door started, she felt a need for him. She didn't want to leave him. That moment had told her that no matter how much she tortured herself with thoughts of leaving him, she never would. And when she was sobbing into his arms…it felt like it was the only place she really belonged.

She thought about their relationship. Lately, things weren't running so smoothly. They'd been fighting more and more. There were things unsaid and unsettled _still_ between them! And now, they'd never be able to resolve it. Then she thought, he _barely_ hesitated to open the door. The second thoughts piled into her mind again. He didn't need her…he didn't want her…he never wanted her… Suddenly she felt like their relationship seemed to be diminishing before her eyes. What was happening to them?

She turned around and saw Johanna's car far behind them. She could just see them in it, and they were talking. He was angry. Well if anyone should be, it should be _her._ He was the one who betrayed her. Then she made a decision. She wouldn't care about him if he didn't care about her. From here on out, if he didn't need her, she didn't need him either. Although, a part of him was still inside her, and although she tried to smother it, her love for him would continuously beat in her heart.

Why hadn't she told him how much she loved him before this happened…

_The world revives  
__Colors renew  
__But I know blue  
__Only blue, lonely blue  
__Within me blue…_

As soon as Sawyer was at the station, they immediately had him sit at one of the front desks to wait until they could interrogate him. He saw Johanna leave with them, but he didn't see Kate at all. He wanted to get up and find her, but for once he knew better than to stir up any more trouble. A little over an hour later, Johanna finally emerged through the two doors he'd seen her go into. He looked up and she was heading his way. He got up and quickly made his way over to her.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"In the interrogation room, under protective custody."

"I wanna see her."

She shook her head. "I can't – "

"I wanna see her now!"

"Keep your voice down!" she said, pressing a hand onto his chest.

"Please," he said, desperately.

She looked at him for a moment, and saw the pain in his eyes. He looked tired and drained. She couldn't deny him when she had the authority…

"All right," she agreed.

He followed through those two doors she'd gone into. After turning a few times and going through another set of doors, they were outside the interrogation room. He saw Kate through the one-way window. She was at a table – handcuffed to it. Her head was lying on the table in her cuffed hands, her brown curls creating a dark silhouette around her. He put a hand on the glass, wanting to go to her. Johanna finished talking to the guards, and opened the door, waiting for him. He stepped into the room. Before he could go any further, she stopped him.

"Ten minutes," she said in a whisper. "No more."

He nodded and she quietly shut the door. Kate still hadn't stirred, but he heard her crying silently. He walked over and pulled a chair around the table and next to her. She finally looked up. Her face was red and tear-stained. Her eyes were depressing to look into. She stared up at him, her lips trembling. All of her doubting thoughts evaporated when she saw him standing there.

"Hey," he said quietly, sitting down.

Suddenly, she wanted him to hold her, to hug her. To tell her everything would be all right even if it wasn't. She tried to lean toward him but the cuffs limited her movement and pulled her back. Frustrated, she leaned on the table again, and more tears poured. He scooted himself closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he said, calmly. "It's all right. Shhh."

But then she suddenly started weeping loudly. He smoothed her hair, continuously whispering "shhs" to her. She kept sobbing, taking short pauses to breathe. She seemed to be wearing herself out. He placed his hands gently on each side of her face, forcing her to look at him. Johanna's words suddenly triggered into his mind.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her. "I promise."

Silent tears trailed down her face and he wiped the away.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

She nodded and he hugged her again.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking. "Sorry that any of this ever happened. That I'm hurting you like this."

She started sobbing again. He hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry about it. You're not hurtin' me," he lied.

The truth was that she _was_ hurting him. Seeing her in such agony hurt him. But he couldn't blame her for it. She pulled away from him for a minute, and looked down. He stared at her in confusion and she finally looked back up at him.

"I don't want you to think that this means we can't still be together," she said in a hushed tone.

He shook his head. "No. 'Course not."

"You'll be able to visit me," she said, holding back another sob. Her lips began to tremble again. "You _will_ come see me, right?"

"What? You think a few metal bars could keep from you?" he said with a smirk.

She wanted to laugh but wound up sobbing again. He held her close again, kissing her forehead. On the other side of the window, Johanna and her boss – who joined her soon after Sawyer entered the room – looked on.

"It's going to be a tough case," he told her.

"I know," she said, watching Sawyer and Kate sadly.

"You're sure you can handle it?"

"It's too late to ask me that," she turned to look at him with a wry smile. "I'm way too involved to back out now. Besides, I think I can help her." She turned back to watch them. "I think I can help them both."

"I don't know that you can, Johanna."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how bad things are for this girl. They could put her away for life. Possibly could send her straight to death row."

"But her motives for doing what she did are justifiable!"

"That may be, but what about everything else she's pulled? They're not going to let her off easy."

"I'm not giving up. Not on either of them."

"You can't help _him. _He did this to himself."

"Look at him!" she gestured. "He's a man in love about to lose the woman he loves. I'm not going to sit back and let him pay for _that_."

The doors suddenly opened and a flock of men in suits and officers came through. She looked at them all, bewildered.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Please step aside, Ms. Evans," one of them said, pushing through with two others.

She was shoved aside, as they opened the door to the interrogation room. Kate and Sawyer looked up simultaneously. Two of the men quickly went over and pulled him away from Kate.

"Hey! Get the hell off of me!" he said, trying to pull away.

"Failure to cooperate will only result in worse consequences, _Mr. Ford_," the head of all of the men said.

Sawyer stared at him, his eyebrows lowered, his gaze icy cold.

"James Ford you are under arrest."

They forced him against the wall and cuffed his hands behind his back as he struggled to get away from them.

"What the hell am I under arrest for!?" he shouted.

"For the aiding of a fugitive," he said, gesturing toward Kate. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you…"

"No!" Kate shouted. "No! He didn't do anything! Let him go!"

She tried to pull away from the table but the cuffs kept her there. Mustering all the strength she could, she pulled harder and the table toppled over. She attempted to pull it with her over to Sawyer. Two more of the men restrained her but she continued shouting and crying. She watched horrified as Sawyer was taken away right before her eyes. She saw the terror in his eyes, even though he remained strong, as they pushed him through the door and closed it.

"No…" she sobbed.

Without you  
_The hand gropes  
__The ear hears  
__The pulse beats  
__Without you  
__The eyes gaze  
__The legs walk  
__The lungs breathe  
__The mind churns  
__The heart yearns  
T__he tears dry  
__Without you  
__Life goes on  
__But I'm gone  
_'_Cause I'd die,  
__Without you…_

-Without You (RENT)


	3. Chapter 3

Quickie:

As you are all aware, I'm trying to keep up with this story on a daily basis. I'm hoping to keep up with it - posting one chapter per day - for your convenience. Thanks to all reviewers! )  
Now...  
I know some of this may seem unrealistic. (Basically just the fact that the guys' and girls' prisons are close, okay?) But hey…it's fiction. And I've been trying to keep it as realistic as I can! But I need to make a few exceptions! Now, I will say nothing further.

**Chapter 3**

Three days passed after Sawyer was arrested. Johanna had it settled at his hearing. She explained that Sawyer was with her and she was interrogating him for the case. They were heading back to his house when they found Kate hiding there. He had no idea she was there, and since the opposing attorney had no proof, they had to let Sawyer off. Before letting him off back at his house, Johanna warned him not to come by to see Kate anymore until she said he could. He argued with her for twenty minutes until he finally gave in. He hated that he couldn't see her. He remembered that he'd told Kate he'd come to see her. What would she think when he never showed up again?

Defying Johanna, Sawyer drove his truck down to the police station. He went to the desk and asked to see Kate, but to his dismay – and surprise – the officer at the desk informed him that she had been moved. He wouldn't tell him where or why, and after Sawyer started to shout, demanding to know where she was, he was thrown out. Now he really couldn't see her. She was going to hate him. She would think he forgot about her. She would give up on him…Should he just give up on her?

* * *

Kate had been moved from the jail in Tennessee over to a prison back in her hometown in Iowa. Just seeing the sign from the window in the car gave her shivers. Being back in her hometown brought back the memories of her childhood, her mother, her father, Tom. She was distraught. This was where it all started. This was where it happened. It was too much for her to handle. She passed out in the back seat, but the officers disregarded her. When she awoke, she was in a solitary confinement.

The fourth day since seeing Sawyer, Kate couldn't have been more depressed. He promised he'd come back. He said that her being in prison wouldn't stop him from seeing her. And even though she was farther away now, Johanna _had _to have told him about it. There was no way she wouldn't. She knew Kate would want her to. And she wouldn't do that to her. So then why wasn't he coming?

She was sitting on the bench outside the courtroom waiting for Johanna to come. It was the day of her own hearing. She wasn't nervous, or upset. She appeared placid to all around her, except on the inside, she was slowly dying. Or at least she felt like she was. She was completely oblivious to the ruckus coming from down the hall.

"All right, all right!" a male voice said, loudly but calmly.

Her heart suddenly pounded. But there was no trace of a southern accent, and it couldn't be Sawyer. The commotion seemed to be getting louder, but she didn't turn her head to look.

"Sit down now, Mr. Scott," a female said. Her voice sounded like she was an older woman.

"All right. But this ain't over yet, Gertie," the male said in a mocking flirtatious tone.

Kate felt him sit beside her, but she didn't move. Her heart was racing again after hearing him say "ain't". She stared straight ahead, but she knew he was watching her. He suddenly turned to face her and leaned toward her.

"Hey, doll."

It sent chills down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned her head away quickly. Realizing she had been holding her breath, she exhaled loudly. He leaned away.

"Whoa. Okay," he said calmly. "No _doll_." He paused. "So what _can_ I call you?"

But she refused to answer. He waited a few minutes for her to speak, but she kept her head turned away.

"You know, when someone speaks to you, it's polite to respond."

"All right, Mr. Scott. You can stop flirting now. It's time to get going."

He got up and purposely let his hand brush Kate's knee. It sent a jolt of electricity through her and she gasped, silently. She finally allowed herself to look up at him as he and the woman entered the courtroom. He winked at her and they disappeared through the doors. But Kate only caught a glimpse of him. That was the first time she saw him…

Johanna never showed up that day. Her boss came and told Kate that she'd called out sick. Kate was a little uneasy because she knew Johanna too well now. Johanna would be there, sick or not. Had something happened? This information caused her hearing to be postponed to another day. She was brought back to the administration segregation that they'd kept her in – a completely secluded cell away from the main cells. There was a small window in the cell where she could see the men's jail not too far away. Strange, she thought, for the two to be so close.

The next day, she was back on that bench waiting for Johanna again. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Sawyer. She hadn't seen him in almost a week and it was tearing her up inside. Although she told herself that if this was how it was going to be – he wasn't going to even try to see her – she would have to let him go. But she couldn't. Everything reminded her of him. She found herself thinking of him often, especially when trying to sleep at night. She hated the cold cot she was forced to sleep on. She missed his touch, his arms around her, the way he would kiss her, falling asleep in his arms. She even longed for his witty sarcasm.

Feeling the lump in her throat rising, she covered her face in her hands, and let the tears drip freely. The hall was quiet, and she could hear her sobs echoing. She didn't care. No one was around anyway. But she was unaware that someone _was_ watching her. He slowly walked over and sat next to her. He leaned forward, trying to see her face, but her hands were covering it. Still leaned forward, he pulled her hands away and saw the tears. She didn't look at him, but down at his hands on hers.

"You all right?" he asked her.

She breathed unsteadily, but didn't say anything, and kept her eyes fixed on their hands.

"Come on. A pretty little thing like you can't have much to cry about."

"Let go of me," she said angrily, ripping her hands from his grasp.

"Look, I get what you're goin' through."

"You couldn't possibly," she said, bitterly.

"Oh? Seems to me we're both in jail here. Or is that just my imagination?" he said, folding his hands behind his head. "Believe it or not, we happen to have a lot in common, babe."

"What do you know about me?" she said, staring at the floor furiously. "You couldn't compare yourself to me even if you tried!"

He laughed. "With that kind of attitude, whoever you left behind must be partyin' it up now."

That was just about all Kate could take of this guy. She turned to punch him across the face but he put his hand up and wrapped it around her fist to stop her. Every other move she tried he countered. Finally, she got up and walked away, leaning against a wall with her back to him. He jumped up and followed, leaning against the wall, closely behind her.

"You wanna go for it again?" he whispered over her shoulder.

She turned around sharply, and stared up into his deep brown eyes with a glare. Johanna finally came and saw the two of them in their staring match. She walked over and Kate turned her attention away from the guy.

"Kate, are you all right?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm fine."

Johanna looked at him. "Mr. Scott," she greeted him, sourly.

"Hey Johanna," he said, raising his eyebrows. He folded his arms and looked her up and down, teasingly. "You've been working out."

She put a hand on Kate's shoulder and started pulling her away from him. She glared at the man over her shoulder and he challenged her glare. She and Kate entered an empty room and she sat Kate down in one of the cushioned chairs.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine," she repeated, wiping her eyes.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Forget it. I don't need anymore trouble."

"You won't get in trouble if he did anything. _He_ will."

She shook her head. "He's harmless."

"Are you sure?"

Kate stared at her, cynically.

"Okay!" she said, smiling now.

"How do you know him?"

"Long story."

"And what time don't I have?"

She sighed. "I used to be involved in his case. I represented the plaintiff. He was the defendant. He used taunts to try to rattle me up. And at that time, I was a little overweight, so he even used that against me."

"I can't imagine you overweight," noticing her thin figure.

"I had just had my daughter."

"You have kids?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Just one. She's seven now. And a pain in the butt," she smiled. "But that's beside the point. Anyway, just watch out for this guy. He'll do anything to get you pissed off with him. And the turnout is never pretty."

"What's he done?"

"I'm not in a place to tell you that. But I'm advising you to just stay away from him."

Johanna shuffled through papers and Kate was quiet. There was a strange aura in the room so Kate decided to change the subject.

"So what happened to you yesterday?"

"Personal day. There was a death in the family."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I didn't know them anyway. Some distant relative in my husband's family."

"Oh," she said, confused and almost wanting to laugh.

That sounded like typical Johanna. Then she remembered…

"Have you heard anything from Sawyer lately?" she asked, quietly.

Johanna looked at her nervously. "No. Not lately."

Kate sunk into the chair slowly letting out a breath.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I guess I should just give it up already. I keep fooling myself into thinking he still cares about me."

"Kate," she shook her head. "He _does_ care about you."

"Then why hasn't he come?" she asked, a few tears falling. "If he cared about me, he would've been here day and night. I know you told him I was moved. There's no excuse for him not to be here."

Johanna looked back at the papers she was holding. She couldn't tell Kate that he didn't know she was in Iowa. It was only because if he came into contact with Kate again, the opposing attorneys would try him again and he'd be proven guilty this time. Not to mention her boss had informed her that Kate wasn't to know Sawyer had no idea where she was. He'd said that if Kate found out, she'd call and he'd come find her. But it was hard to watch Kate hurting like this.

"I should just give it up already. I've been fooling myself into thinking he'll come. Torturing myself thinking that he still loves me…"

Johanna looked at her, sadly. Kate sniffled and wiped her eyes, sighing.

"I can't do this to myself anymore. I can't have this sense of false hope when there's nothing to hope for anymore. If he can forget about me so easily, so can I." She looked out the window in the room. "I have to let him go."


	4. Chapter 4

Quickie:

Special credits to my good friend Karen for the inspiration for "Mr. Scott".

**Chapter 4**

Just as Kate and Johanna were headed to go before the judge, another lawyer told them it was backed up by previous cases. Discouraged, Kate was sent back to her cell, with only Johanna's encouraging words: "Be strong." Several days went by and Kate was on that bench outside the room several more times. She hadn't seen "Mr. Scott" in a while. But one day, just when she thought she'd probably never have to deal with him again, he showed up and, of course, sat next to her.

"Fancy meeting you here again," he said, sarcastically.

She folded her arms and sat back, disregarding his existence.

"Wow. That shoulder of yours has gotten icy cold," he said.

They were both quiet for about ten minutes. Then he turned his head and looked at her again.

"So, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I know I'm a jackass sometimes. But I wasn't _trying_ to be that time. Just figured I'd try to lend a helping hand for a change."

She looked down, trying to stay focused on not looking at him. It was difficult when he was apologizing though. Especially when she knew it was a sincere apology. She turned to thank him for it, but he was already gone.

A few days later, Kate was outside, walking where the guards permitted her to. The sun warmed her skin. Spring was already beginning to show and it was only early March. She looked over and saw the men's yard. They were outside too. She wondered if that guy was out there. She searched with her eyes for him, without a reason. She didn't even know what he looked like. Her eyes were blurred by tears that one day they spoke. She didn't even know his name. She only knew him as "Mr. Scott" – the name Johanna had called him. She was called back inside quickly, without a chance to even try to find him.

Once her trial started, she was on that very bench, every few days. They were long waits, but they turned out to be the most exciting times for Kate. She'd wait for "Mr. Scott" to come. Just to see what he'd do or what he'd say. Everyday was like an adventure accompanied by a mystery because she never got a full look at him. A glimpse here and there, but never a full view of him. He'd pass her by, giving her chills each time. When she was spaced out, he'd whisper a "hey" into her ear, and when she'd look up, he was gone. It was frustrating, but she found herself enjoying it.

A few days later, she was on that same bench, waiting for Johanna again. There was no sign of "Mr. Scott". Yet. She sighed, resting her head in her cuffed hand. But her other hand went flying up to her face too, courtesy of the cuffs. She sighed and rested her hands in her lap.

"They get to be a real pain in the ass after a while," a voice startled her.

She jumped and saw the man sit beside her. His smile was kind. Strange for a prisoner, she thought. It was the first time she'd actually gotten a full look at him. He was wearing plain jeans – ripped in a few places - and a black t-shirt with a grey design on the front. Very unprofessional, and unconventional for a trial. The sleeves of the shirt were cut off, bearing his muscular arms. He seemed built, but not much more than Sawyer was. The cut sleeves showed off several tattoos – all different designs – traveling down his arms. He was fair skinned, and his hair was dark brown, similar to hers. His eyes were a deep brown. He didn't look scruffy like she'd expected a guy in prison to be, even with the bit of stubble he had. On the contrary, he was very good-looking. She found herself gazing at him, unable to speak.

"You tried reaching an itch on your back yet?" he said, holding his own cuffed hands up. "Took me awhile to figure that one out."

That won him a small smile from Kate. She wanted to say something, but had no idea what. She looked down sheepishly, and finally looked up at him.

"Haven't tried that one yet."

He looked at her, slightly surprised. Then his clever smirk reappeared.

"You're talking to me today," he said, casually.

"Yeah. Big change from the cold shoulder, huh?"

He grinned. "It's a _nice_ change."

She blushed a little. "Well you disappeared so quickly after that apology…"

"Yeah," his smile faltered. "I'm pretty good at doing that."

They sat for a while in a long silence.

"So…why is it I don't know your name yet?" she asked.

"Could be that you've never asked."

She blushed again. "Could be."

He turned his head away, jokingly. She laughed.

"What's your name?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Damien," he said, grinning at her.

"Damien," she mimicked.

He leaned back into the bench and cast her a sideways smile.

"Yep. It means 'sweet and harmless'. Perfect for me."

She laughed. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh ho ho!" he said surprised, sitting up. "And your name is better? Meaning _Pure_?"

She looked at him sardonically. He leaned forward and looked directly into her eyes.

"And virginal?"

Suddenly her face heated and she smiled. "Very funny."

"Obviously you're not," he teased.

"Hey!" she laughed.

He looked away and saw his lawyer heading their way, ready to end their conversation.

"Hey, you like sushi?" he asked, suddenly.

"What?!" she said caught off-guard.

"What's your number?"

"My number??"

"You're cell number," he laughed.

"Why?"

"Never mind," he said, getting up. "I'll figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, utterly confused.

"See you around, Virgin Mary," he said with a wink.

She watched him and his lawyer walk away, gaping.

Later that night, Kate was lying on her cot in the dark, strangely, thinking about Damien. Maybe it was a sign of some sort. Maybe letting go of Sawyer was what she should do after all. Her attraction to Damien was inevitable. And maybe that was the next step she needed to take. There were so many maybes and what ifs buzzing around her head. She couldn't think. A sudden knock startled her. Then she heard a melody being whistled. She sat up in the dark, about to get up when the door opened. She shielded her eyes from the light and tried to see who was there. A tall figure stood shadowed in the doorway.

"Sawyer?" she murmured.

"Not quite," a voice said.

It was Damien, she realized. Then her heart started to pound. It was _Damien_. How did he get in here!?

"Damien!?" she said in shock.

He turned on a flashlight and illuminated his face. His lips formed into a grin, the light making it look wicked.

"Who's Sawyer?" he playfully inquired.

"No one," she glanced around. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

She grinned, thankful that the darkness hid her flushed face.

"How did you get in here?"

"I know my way around. And I've been in here a dozen times."

She disregarded the comment and asked, "How did you get past the guards?"

"What guards?"

"The ones in front of the door?"

"They're gone. Probably sleeping in the break room."

"How did you get out of your cell and over to here unseen?"

"You kiddin' me? I run this place. I know every trick in the book. How to get through every door, past every guard. And, as an added bonus, I personally know all the chefs," he said, holding out a large square tin.

She looked from him to the tin and back again. He shone the light on it and she saw the food inside. Sushi. There were tons of them. She laughed and looked at the floor.

"Should I even ask how you managed to get those?"

"I'm good friends with the chefs," he reminded her, sitting next to her on the bed.

She turned sideways, facing him, and pulled her legs back onto the cot, sitting cross-legged. He put the flashlight between them, and they could see each other – dimly.

"Nice suit," he teased, gesturing to her grey prison suit.

"Likewise," she shot back with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Nah, you make it look cute," he said, trying to open the container with difficulty.

Kate looked at him and noticed even in the faint light that he was blushing. Well at least she wasn't the only one, she thought. She laughed silently. He managed to get the tin open and held out two chopsticks for Kate. She took them and they ate in silence for the first few minutes.

"Mmm," she said, savoring the taste. "First real food since I've been here."

"Yeah. Hits the spot, doesn't it?"

She nodded, still chewing. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her slyly.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked, glancing at her sideways, flashing an irresistible smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Quickie:  
Sorry about the lack of a good middle name for Kate. lol

**Chapter 5**

"What kind of game?" she asked, quietly.

"Questions…for now."

"Questions?"

"Basically asking each other questions. And answering them." He looked at her to see if she was interested. "I'll even let you go first."

"Okay," she smiled. "What's your full name?"

He groaned. "I can tell I'm going to hate you already."

She laughed.

"Damien…Lloyd Scott."

"Lloyd?" she laughed. "That sounds _very _tough."

"All right, Virgin Mary. What's _your_ full name?"

"Katherine Diane Austen."

He paused. "Yeah, I'm hatin' on you now."

"Where are you from?"

"Right here in Iowa. And you?"

She nodded, looking downward. "Here. Iowa."

"Told you we had a lot in common," he teased.

"Why'd you come here?" she asked, with a smile.

"To share the sushi," he grinned back. "Ever had a one night stand?"

She rolled her eyes. Why did guys always need to know that? Was it really so important? Or did they just want to know if the girl would be an easy lay? It reminded her of the game of "I Never" she and Sawyer played. She proceeded to ask the next question she originally posed to _Sawyer_.

"No. Ever been in love?"

"Not sure yet. The craziest thing you've done in your life?" he asked, without thinking. Then he quickly added, "Not counting anything illegal."

"Oh where do I begin?"

"You were supposed to answer, not ask another question."

She laughed and shrugged. "Being the first to go down a hazardous hatch?"

"When in your life did you do _that_?"

"When I was stuck on an island with a bunch of people."

"Oh. So you were on that plane that crashed, huh?"

"My question," she reminded him. "Ever kissed a man?"

"What kind of question is that!?" he said, almost choking on the rice.

She laughed. "Just curious."

"No. Have you?" he leaned forward, flirtatiously.

"What are you implying?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing," he leaned back.

"Got kids?"

"Hey. I'm not _that_ old."

She laughed and looked away. "Okay."

"What is the grossest thing in the world to you?"

"Blood."

"Squeamish?"

"Very. Judging by the all the artwork, I'd guess you're not."

"No. It's just red water."

"I guess. Worst habit?"

"Anger," he said, looking away. "Yours?"

She hesitated. "Secrets." She picked at another sushi roll. "Any siblings?"

"One," he said, uneasily.

"Sounds like you're not too thrilled about that."

"Never was," he looked away.

"Younger or older?"

"He's older."

"Oh. What did he do?"

"Rather what _didn't_ he do." He sighed and threw the sushi roll he'd just taken back in the tin. "He was a superstar athlete. He played probably every damn sport the high school had."

"What's bad about that?"

"Nothing, I guess. Except…my parents were too busy adoring him and how perfect he was to think of me. I was their only flaw."

She looked at him sympathetically.

"When I was a kid, maybe twelve, I hung out with a bunch of guys older than me. I was always getting into trouble with them. Sometimes I figured if I got into enough trouble, the police would go to my parents and I'd finally get _some_ attention. Didn't matter that it was negative. But even when the police brought me home, I was just sent up to my room – which I snuck out of right after," he said with a small grin.

"That's horrible."

"That's not the best part," he joked grimly, his voice giving her chills. "One day I ran away from home. Probably fifteen or sixteen years old. Police picked me up. My parents never claimed me. Cops brought in a social worker. Told 'em I didn't have parents, which was basically the truth. After that, I was sent from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. Nobody wanted me. I got into too much trouble. When I was nineteen I had a record of reckless driving and DWI's." He paused, tapping the chopsticks together. Then he grinned. "Two years later, they caught me for a murder, linked me to my six others. And I confessed to a robbery."

She stared at him in shock, yet, still felt compassion for him. He was just a rebel child starving for attention and trouble was his way of getting it.

"And so here I am, twenty-nine and locked up. Have been for eight years now."

"Must be real fed up with it by now," she sighed.

"No. Better than living on the streets. Now I at least have a roof over my head, free meals and a bed to sleep in. Besides, I'm here for life, so I might as well get used to it."

She looked down, silent. He watched her curiously, waiting for her reaction. She finally looked up, noticing him staring.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," she said, placing her hand over his.

He looked down at it and looked up at her angrily.

"You're sorry?" he laughed maliciously, ripping his hand away from hers. "Don't be _sorry_, cupcake. The last thing I want is for you to start feeling _sorry_ for me!"

He got up angrily, and she watched him with wide eyes.

"I don't need anyone's pity!"

With that, he swiped the whole tin of sushi off the bed with one hand, sending it across the room, smashing into the wall. She jumped, frightened. He walked to the door and leaned his arm on it, his back facing her.

"You're_ sorry_," he scoffed.

She stared at him, but he didn't move. She looked at the tin on the floor, speechless. After a few minutes, she finally got up and started to pick up the food. She placed the tin on the bed when she finished, and leaned her hand on the metal post.

"I didn't…" she said quietly.

He turned around quickly, appearing startled by her voice. He watched her.

"I _never_ mean to…I…I shouldn't have…" she stuttered.

She sighed and brought her eyes up to his, staring at him compassionately. Acting on impulse, he went over to her and kissed her, one hand on the back of her head and one on her waist. A wave of excitement rushed through her body, causing her to pull back as a reflex. But he didn't let her go. He pulled her closer, and kissed her more forcefully. And she didn't object. She gave into it.

Right away she realized being in Damien's arms and kissing him was completely different from being in Sawyer's arms. Sawyer had grown to feel comfortable and secure. Damien sped up her pulse and made her entire body tingle. It was exhilarating - sending a jolt of electricity from her mouth, down her spine, and out through every nerve-ending in her body.

He finally broke away, his hand still on her waist, and looked down, breathlessly. He let go of her and took a few steps back, putting a hand to his head. She watched him, trying to steady her breathing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry," she laughed quietly.

After all, there was nothing to be sorry about when he kissed her like that. He looked back at her again, feeling a bit more at ease. Her smile gave him assurance.

"I should go," he said calmly. "You know…just in case."

"Right," she agreed.

He took a few steps toward her again, and she looked down, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"See you later, Virgin Mary," he whispered, tugging gently on one of her curls.

She looked up at him, amused. "Likewise, _Lloyd." _

He let out a small snicker and left the room. She stared at the door, watching it close, sorry to see him go and glad that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Quickie:  
  
**SassyLostie** - The last chapter was my own idea. I haven't read anything like that in your stories. (Could be because I haven't read all of your stories and everything yet. I made this a WHILE ago. This whole story is actually complete. Its just taken until now to get it posted because I didn't update here at as often as I should have. I was too busy writing.

**bonboni** - Glad to see you again. My "Damien character" is going to be more important than you think...D

**freckles1230** - No worries. This IS a Skate fic. ;-)

So words of the chapter...  
Yeah! Two chapters in one day! Well, like I said to Sassy, this story is complete on my computer. I just haven't been able to post it yet. So yeah you will catch me in a good mood from time to time and get a freebie chapter. This chapter? Well..even though it's kind of short, this is one of my favorite chapters ever. I hope you all like it as much as I do. )

**Chapter 6**

Kate woke up, lying on something softer than the cot she was used to. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurred. She turned on her side discovering she had been lying on a ratty old couch. A couch that was familiar… She sat up and looked around. Now she knew why. It was _Sawyer's_ couch and, somehow, she was in his house. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she couldn't breathe. She heard herself breathing rapidly, realizing it was way too quiet.

"Sawyer!?" she called out, her legs feeling too numb to walk.

After a few minutes, she let her legs hang freely over the edge of the couch. When she was confident she could walk, she stood. Instantly, a wave of dizziness filled her.

"Sawyer!" she called again.

She ran into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. She ran back out into the living room, feeling as if she'd just run further than she needed to. She started running into all the other rooms on the first floor. Each room seemed further and further than the next. And the dizziness was overwhelming. The room started to spin, and she closed her eyes, raising a hand to her head. She opened her eyes again and the room was still spinning, until it finally stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She looked up it curiously. When had she gotten there?

The sound of a wailing baby startled her. It was coming from upstairs. Her heart still throbbing, she started running up the stairs, calling Sawyer's name. She ran and ran, but the stairs were endless. She stopped to breathe, and it was utterly quiet again. The sound of her breaths seemed to echo back to her. She noticed the crying had stopped. She looked down and saw only three steps ahead of her. Cautiously, she went up them. At the top, she turned around and looked down – they were normal again. She faced the hallway again, and took a deep breath.

She started walked to his room, looking around at everything that now seemed to be normal again. She pushed his bedroom door open and saw him. Or…at least she _thought_ it was him. She saw he was wearing the same prison suit Damien wore: a white t-shirt and grey pants. What frightened her more was that he was standing over a baby's crib, his back to her. Her eyes widened and she had to grip the doorknob to keep herself from falling.

"Sawyer?" she asked quietly.

"It's your fault, Katie."

She took a step back, started to hear him call her "Katie". He _was_ Sawyer, but…something wasn't right.

"You did this," he told her, sharply.

She swallowed, hard, and blinked a few times. When she looked at him again, she saw a red spot, soaking through his shirt, and one on his pants. They were in the exact places she'd shot him. Faster and faster, blood started to pour. She watched horrifically as they became fountains of crimson. He was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"You killed our boy!" he roared.

She shook her head.

"You did, Katie!" he shouted. "You killed him! He didn't even get to live!"

"No…" she said too quietly to be heard. Tears began to spill.

"All he wanted was life, and you took that chance from him!"

"Stop…" she whispered pleadingly.

"You ain't nothin' but a plague," he said, coarsely.

"I'm…I'm…" she stammered.

He slowly turned around and glared at her. She saw tattoos all up his arms – _Damien's _tattoos. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood that was continuously pouring from him.

"YOU KILLED US BOTH!"

She backed away terrified, but he grabbed her arm.

"S-stop!" she cried.

He pulled her toward the crib with a malicious smirk.

"Come see what you've done, doll."

"No!" she screamed, now sobbing.

But he only kept pulling her. She kept trying to grab for something to hold onto but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm sorry…"

"Take a look!" He threw her against the crib. 

* * *

She woke up before her dream showed her what was inside the crib. She sat up, realizing she'd broken into a cold sweat. Her suit was drenched from the waist up and her brown locks were soaked. Her head ached with dizziness and an overwhelming nausea consumed her. Quickly, she climbed out of bed and ran to the toilet. No later did she start vomiting.

Afterward, she couldn't get up. She scooted away from the toilet and sat with her back against the wall, her knees up, and started to cry. After all that time…After she'd tried so hard to let him go…

She was hysterical now. He'd managed to invade her dreams now, never mind her thoughts. She couldn't get him out of her head, no matter what. She couldn't stop loving him…

The door opened, temporarily blinding her. She knew it was Damien. For over two weeks now they'd spent a generous amount of time together at night. It couldn't be anyone else. He spotted her instantly and let the door close before rushing to her. He kneeled beside her, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Hey…" he said calmly, his expression concerned.

He helped her up and onto her bed, where they sat against the wall. He pulled her into his lap, hugging her. She let herself cry freely now in the comfort of his arms.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, shh…" he kissed her cheek. "I'm here…"

They sat like that for an hour, neither speaking, Kate crying. Her weeping finally subsided and she sat in his arms, sniffling. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Sawyer…is the man I left behind," she told him.

He looked up and nodded. Of course he was.

"He's the man I…_loved_," she told him, after a pause.

He looked down at her. "Loved?" he asked quietly.

She nodded against his chest. Once she said it aloud, it felt truer. It felt more official. It might still take more time for her to make herself believe it, but eventually she would. Saying it aloud was a big enough step for now, she decided.

She pushed herself off of him, letting only her legs entwine with his. She looked at him finally, and she was trapped in his gaze. Without another thought, she leaned forward and kissed him, passionately. That jolt of electricity reentered her body, this time accompanied by heat that devoured her whole. His kissed her back, placing his hands gently on the sides of her face. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Without hesitation, he lifted her shirt over her head. A small breeze from the window blew in, sending chills down her spine. She lifted his shirt over his head, and he smiled as they went down on the bed together. Before they knew it, they were only in their skin. As she let him enter her, he sent kisses around her neck and along her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt pure delight. She felt a wild feeling rise inside of her. It was exhilarating.

His body was searing, his pulse quickening. He explored her body with kisses, thrilled that she didn't object - only responded with pleasure. He was wild with craving and he only craved her. Her heart beat against his and he kissed her again. She kissed him back fiercely and yet delicately. Her lips tasted sweet. Another small breeze blew into the room, and he welcomed it against his sweaty skin.

Later, they lay together in silence. He stared up at the ceiling in thought, and she lay in his arms, looking at all the artwork on his body. What he wouldn't give to lie with her like this every night for the rest of his life. Of course, he would rather it be _out_ of prison.

All his life, he'd done nothing but get in trouble. He did anything and everything to get anyone's attention. But no one ever saw him. He felt nonexistent. Until he met Kate. Since the first time he saw her, he knew there was instant chemistry. And it had only taken this long to prove it. He knew right from the start that she'd be a tough one to crack, but she'd be worth it. And she was.

Because of her, he wanted to change who he was, become a better person. All for her. He felt something that he'd never experienced before, but he knew exactly what it was. _Love_. That was it. He had fallen in love with Kate. And he hoped she loved him back. And if she didn't, he would do whatever it took until she did. She was the only person who saw him for who he really was. The only person who ever gave him a chance.

Kate's fingers slowly traveling up his chest interrupted his train of thought. He smiled down at her.

"What're you doing?"

"I like this one," she said, tracing it with her fingers.

It was a bone hand with its fingers spread, scraping down his chest, leaving a trail of blood. She finally stopped tracing it and laid her hand over the tattoo and looked up at him.

"What made you think of it?"

His smile faded and he breathed slowly.

"I don't know. Just thought of it one day." He looked down at it. "A hand attempting to rip the heart out."

She looked away from him. That was a bit violent.

"You ever think about getting one?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm too much of a coward to handle it," she shook her head, grinning sheepishly.

"Nah. It's not so bad." He paused. "Tell you what. When we get out of here, I'll take you to get one."

"Oh really," she laughed.

"Yeah. And you can hold my hand," he teased, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Promise?" she looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You can get one right here," he said, softly rubbing the area above her breast.

She laughed and shoved him. He responded by tickling her until they wound up kissing again.

_  
__Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
__These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
__And all I need is you  
__And oh, I scream for you  
__Show me what it's like  
__To be the last one standing  
__And teach me wrong from right  
__And I'll show you what I can be  
__And say it for me, say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me  
__Say it if it's worth savin' me…_

-"Savin' Me" (**Nickelback**)


	7. Chapter 7

Quickie:  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You have me constantly updating for more of them:)

To those who were wondering, No, Damien isn't Sawyer. He's a different person. Just let the mysteries unfold and you'll see that everything's happening for a reason. ;-)

So how about a change of scenery...

**Chapter 7**

Sawyer sat alone in his empty house, all windows open, letting the cold air seep in. He absorbed it with a malicious liking. His body was warm and tingling and the cool breeze was refreshing. He could barely make out the television from the coffee table, but that didn't matter. He wasn't planning to get up from the couch anytime soon anyway. If he even tried, he'd end up falling into the coffee table, which wasn't the brightest idea. Not that he would feel it. He was already too numb to feel anything.

He stared blankly at the black TV screen in silence, occasionally lifting a bottle to his lips and swallowing the sour liquor, feeling it burn inside his chest as it traveled down into his stomach. He'd light a cigarette every few minutes, finishing it off in less time than it took to light it. He sat back, looking at the ceiling, noticing it rotting in a few places. And that was exactly what he'd amounted to. A rotting man who sat drinking and smoking his sorrows away. But it felt damn good, if you asked him.

He finished the bottle off and put it on the table, alongside seven others. Was it healthy to consume eight bottles of liquor of all shapes and sizes in a short period of time? Probably not, but there was no one around to care. He laid back and closed his eyes, resting his head on the arm of the couch. Instantly, Kate's eyes came to mind. His own eyes flew open and he sat up instantly, feeling extremely nauseous from sitting up too quick. He rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the wooziness. He cursed and opened a new bottle of liquor, and gulped.

He hadn't gotten so much as a few hours of sleep every night since she left, and that was only because he'd eventually pass out from drinking so excessively. He hadn't been up in his room in days, because the last time he was in there, he realized the smell of her had finally evaporated. And it hit him that she was _really_ gone. He hadn't forgiven himself for letting her go. And he probably never would. He felt like nothing without her. No emotions, no feeling. Nothing. His heart was nothing but a hollow hole in his chest. And each time he ran over what had happened in his mind – it had been three weeks to the day, or maybe it was four... – he realized he was remembering less and less about it, and her. And his heart became even hollower.

He liked to think that eventually, the hole would take over and he wouldn't have to sit in misery anymore. Maybe, he thought, if he kept drinking excessively, he would just continue withering away until nothing was left. If that didn't work, he always had a choice of which gun he could use from the attic…

He lied back again, clutching the bottle of alcohol to his chest. Taking one last gulp, he passed out, the bottle slowly falling to the floor spilling. 

* * *

The afternoon of the following day, Sawyer woke with an enormous headache, as expected. He walked to the kitchen, feeling pins and needles in his legs and a throbbing in his back. 

"Piece of shit couch," he muttered.

He found the aspirin and took a few, leaning over the sink for a few minutes. He glanced out and saw the bottles on the coffee table. Had he really consumed so much in one night? His headache told him yes. He turned his attention to the sliding doors and saw the snow on the ground. There was barely any left. It was vanishing too quickly, just like every other trace of Kate. And he was sitting there letting it happen, just drinking and smoking his brains out.

_You're the piece of shit_, he thought to himself, seeing his reflection in the window. He stood there, slouching, his hair not washed for days, desperately needing a shave. What would she think if she saw him now? She'd probably be yelling at him to take a shower already. He smiled at the thought. His smile quickly fading into a frown, he grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed Johanna for the hundredth time. As usual, there was no response. He slammed it back onto its holder.

For the first week, he called her too many times to count. But she'd never answered. He'd left only one message, but that was out of desperation. He never left messages for _anyone_. After a week without her responding, he'd actually forced himself to sit and write a letter. He got no response then either. After two hopeless weeks, he brought himself to his lowest, and called Jack. But he didn't get a response there either. Although, Jack called back, but Sawyer was passed out, and never returned the call. Jack called again, and Sawyer had finally answered. But Jack wouldn't give up where Kate was, and Sawyer proceeded to hang up on him.

After opening the carton of orange juice and drinking the little that remained inside, a new thought triggered into mind. No one would tell him where Kate was, but what if he hired someone to help him find her? There wasn't anything that could stop him from doing that. Was there? No. He tossed the carton in the trash and started digging in the pantry for the yellow pages. He found it quickly and sat at the table opening it to P, searching for "Private Eye". When his search was unsuccessful, he turned to the D's and searched for "Detectives". In no time, he found one that seemed reliable. He called up and waited ten minutes listening to some cheesy music until someone finally answered.

"LA Police Department."

"LA?!" Sawyer repeated, confused.

"Yes. Can I help you sir?"

"Uh, I was lookin' for a detective. But - "

"Okay. Can you give me the name of who you were looking for?"

"Some guy named Michael - "

"Big Mike. He's the only Michael here. I'll check if he's off duty right now. Please hold."

"Yeah. Thanks."

The cheesy music returned. Sawyer leaned against the kitchen doorway impatiently. How the hell did the LAPD wind up in a Tennessee phone book?! Or if that wasn't the case, how on earth did he get transferred to the LAPD? After a moment, he went to the liquor cabinet and pulled a bottle down. Just as he started to unscrew it, the music stopped. That figured. He set the bottle down and walked away from it.

"Yeah, this is Mike," said a voice.

"Yeah…I hear you're a detective?"

"When I need to be. Why? And who is this?"

"Doesn't matter right now, buddy boy. What _does_ matter is I need your help."

"With what?"

"Doin' my hair," he said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"It'll cost you."

"I got the money."

"Hang on a sec."

Sawyer held, hearing rustling of papers until Mike finally came back.

"All right. Give me all the information you can."

"Her name's Kate. Kate Austen. Got – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You said Kate Austen? As in the fugitive that finally got caught in Tennessee?"

"Yeah. Why?" he said, his hopes finally rising.

"I can't do it."

"What!?" he spat.

"I can't. That's a government involved case. I can't give out any information on that. Sorry."

"Hang on a tick, Mikey. I'm willin' to give you a good amount of cash for your help. Probably more than you're even worth," he added angrily.

"Money's not an issue to me. I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"I _need_ to find her!"

Mike quieted for a minute.

"Hey...Hey! You better still be there!" Sawyer shouted into the receiver.

"I am. I'm thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"I know someone. Someone who could help you. Someone who'd cross all lines, without remorse."

"Who?" he asked, impatiently.

"Get a pen and paper."

"What for?"

"I'm going to give you an address. When you get there, there'll be someone that _will_ help you."

"All right. Just hold on a minute."

Sawyer put the phone down and found a scrap of paper and a pencil in the pantry. He went back to the phone.

"All right. What am I writing?"

"Where are you located?"

"Tennessee."

"Oh." He paused. "You didn't have anything to – "

"No," he said quickly, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Okay. Well, first off, it's not going to be for a few days. Going to have to fly down there from LA. So I can give you a call when this person is there."

"Yeah, sure. Gimme the damn address."

"It's 42 Boulevard, door F."

Sawyer thought for a moment. He knew that address. That was the old abandoned Inn he and his friends used to hang out in. Why would he send someone there?

"Ain't that the old motel? The one that's been outta business for years?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure, yes."

"You sure that's where I go?"

"Positive. It's preferred to meet in an unexpected and abandoned place."

"All right, then. Thanks, Mike."

"No problem. Sorry I couldn't help. But good luck to you."

"Thanks."

He hung up the phone feeling for the first time that there was hope. And for the first time in a week, he went upstairs to take a shower and shave.


	8. Chapter 8

Quickie:  
Sorry this one took longer, everyone. My laptop kind of died. And it needs to be fixed now. (I'm on my brother's computer which I only have access to for 3 hours a day, 5 days a week. ARGH!) That, in turn, means that the chapters are going to be slightly delayed. I can still access them but it will take longer to update. Sorry for inconveniences. :(

**xox-emily-xox** - Damien's not going anywhere just yet. Come to think of it, he really can't. Stuck in prison, 'member? P  
**bonboni -** Thanks! And here comes your answer to who. )  
**LostSista** - On the contrary, Damien's _very different_ from Sawyer..."She sure fell for him fast though and that doesn't seem like her. " Well keep in mind that she's really upset and just lost Sawyer. Heck, she was thrown away BY Sawyer. She's undoubtedly not herself. After all, would you be?  
**domaholic17** - Mm..nope! ;)

**Chapter 8 **

The next day in the Iowa State Prison, Kate woke up alone in her cell. She sat up, realizing she was fully dressed, but had no recollection of what had happen after she and Damien started kissing again. She looked out the small window and saw the sun shining. It was going to be a good day. Her breakfast was already set on the floor in front of the door. After eating it, a guard came to the door and opened the speaking slot.

"You have a visitor, Ms. Austen."

Kate's heart suddenly started beating rapidly and her face quickly drained of color. Was it actually…Could it _finally_ be…? The door to her cell opened and another guard waiting with the cuffs. After being cuffed, she was led to a section of the prison that she hadn't visited before – the visitor's area. When she saw who was waiting for her, the color returned to her face, but her heart dropped. It was _Jack_. They let her into the room, removing the cuffs from her hands, and she sat across from him. A glass window separated them. He smiled at her and gestured for her to pick up the phone so they could talk.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied, forcing a smile.

"How are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess. You?"

"I'm good."

"I don't see Allison with you," Kate couldn't resist saying.

"She didn't come. Didn't think you wanted to see her."

Kate smiled. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Well…you look…good," he said, although she knew he was lying.

"I look like crap," she said with a lazy smile.

He laughed. "Okay. So how's your case going?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen Johanna in days."

"Oh."

They were silent for a minute, and Kate watched his expression change.

"Have you?" she asked, curiously.

"Why would I have talked to her?" he said, his face heating up.

Obviously he had, because her question wasn't if he had _talked_ to her. Despite the fact he was never a great liar. But she only shrugged. They were quiet again.

"You all right?"

She nodded. "I was just thinking…I mean I know it's probably crazy but…"

"But what?"

"You…haven't heard anything from Sawyer, have you?"

"No," he shook his head, lying.

She lowered her head. "I didn't think so."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him since the day I was arrested. And he told me he'd come see me. I'm just wondering why he hasn't. Johanna told him I was moved, so he doesn't even have that reason."

"Kate…maybe it's time to give up on him."

She looked up at him, sadly and shocked.

"I'm just saying. It seems like he's only serving you dishes of disappointment one after the other. And you don't deserve that. Maybe it's time to let him go."

"I've been trying to," she said quietly. "But I can't."

"Time's up!" a guard shouted from the door.

"Jack, I need you to do something for me," she said quickly. "Get in touch with him somehow. Please. I just…I need to see him."

"All right."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Kate."

They hung up their phones and parted their ways. Jack headed out of the visiting area and met with Allison who was in the waiting room.

"So, how is she?"

"Fine."

"Yeah? I bet she was asking for Sawyer, huh?"

"No," he lied. "She wasn't."

"That's surprising..."

Jack decided he wouldn't get in touch with Sawyer. Sawyer didn't need to know where she was. He didn't need to be adding to Kate's misery. Johanna and he had already decided that they needed to switch Kate's mind off of Sawyer. It was for the better anyway.

* * *

That night, Kate sat on the cot with her back against the wall. She wondered why Jack had come to visit her, realizing she'd forgotten to ask. But at least he was going to get in touch with Sawyer. She knew Jack was reliable in that sense. She heard a faint whistling outside the door and smiled to herself.

"Go away," she called, teasingly.

"Make me," Damien called back, opening the door. He stood against it when it closed. "I dare you."

She laughed. "You know, you have an unfair advantage on me - being able to come in like that."

"I know," he said, joining her on the bed.

"And what have you got tonight?" she asked.

She was no longer surprised when he brought her food that was obviously unattainable in a prison. It was almost a custom of him to bring her something.

"Just me."

"That's it?" she said, in mock disappointment.

"Gee. Thanks for the self-esteem boost."

"I'm sorry," she said, making up for it with a kiss.

"That's better."

"Do you ever get visitors?" she asked randomly, as he put his arm around her.

"Yes. Aliens come to visit me sometimes," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "Last time they came, they gave me a book. All I could decipher so far was the title: _To Serve Man_."

She rolled her eyes again. "It's a cookbook."

"Great," he tossed his hands in the air. "Now you've ruined it."

"Shut up," she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because," she laughed.

He grinned. "I meant why do you wanna know if I ever get visitors?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you?"

"As of today, yes."

"Oh? Who came to see us?"

"A friend, Jack."

"A _friend_, Jack," he said, condescendingly.

"Yes, just a friend."

"What'd he want?"

"I don't know."

"Man of mystery, eh?"

"I think that's the last thing Jack would be."

"Just how well do you know this _Jack_?"

"Well enough," she said, grinning.

He pretended to be hurt, putting a hand to his chest. "And here I thought I had you all to myself. Now he comes trying to get his hands on what he can't have."

She laughed. "He couldn't get his hands on me if he tried. There was a glass window between us."

He blinked. "Obviously he didn't try hard enough. Even I know ways to work with a glass window," he grinned mischievously.

"Jack's not like you."

"What _is_ Jack like?"

She fell silent. As of now, she honestly couldn't say she knew…

* * *

It was four days since Sawyer had spoken to Mike at the LAPD. He hadn't called back yet to tell Sawyer to head to the old motel. Sawyer waited impatiently, trying to find ways other than alcohol to keep himself busy. He found himself chopping wood again, and cleaning the whole house. Finally, that afternoon, the phone rang. Sawyer answered it immediately, relieved to hear Mike's voice. After the call, he got into his truck and started driving down the old dirt roads to the old motel.

He started thinking. What would he do when he found Kate? How long would it take? What if they _didn't _find her? His mind was buzzing with questions that he couldn't answer. He finally pulled into the abandoned motel on 42 Boulevard, and saw one car in the empty lot. It was a black car that shone like it had just come out of the carwash. He got out of his truck and looked around, then down at the paper with the address. _Door F_. He headed down the long line of doors until he reached F. He knocked three times, and waited. The door opened and Sawyer stood stunned. What was _she_ doing here!?

"You're joking, right?" Ana-Lucia said, narrowing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Quickie:  
  
Again, I want to apologize for the long waits between chapters. My computer still needs to be fixed and I only have access to a computer during the week. I will try for the next few days to post more than one chapter for you all. This way, we can still try and stay on track with how far I'd like to be. )

So I hope you're enjoying the story so far. And I'm thrilled with the responses to Ana-Lucia. Not exactly the kind of response I had anticipated. Hehe!

**xox-emily-xox** - I guess only time will tell. But at least Sawyer is trying, right?  
**SassyLostie - **About Jack...I'm kind of hoping that he was as in character as I thought. It doesn't seem surprising to me that Jack would act like that with Kate (which is probably why I wrote him that way, haha!). But you tell me. About your questions in reference to Sawyer finding Kate and Damien, etc., it's like I told emily, only time will tell.  
**bonboni** - Hm. Will things get better? Or will they get worse? (I'm sensing a recurring theme in my responses...)  
**Mathildou** - I'm glad you think so. I'm surprised that I can keep going like this and that everyone isn't bored of it by now.  
**LostSista - **Whatever Jack is up to, I'm sure it's in Kate's best interests...

**Chapter 9**

If this was some kind of sick joke, Sawyer didn't think it was funny. Was Mike serious!? Ana-Lucia? Ana-Lucia, the bitch from the island who kept him down in some ditch? Who had hit him more than he'd ever let any woman hit him? Who happened to mention she wasn't married…Wait. Why was he letting himself remember _that_? He cursed to himself under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothin'," he shook his head, remembering she was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

Yeah. It was Ana all right. Aside from appearance, her attitude assured him. He looked at her, his own eyes narrowed, with a clever smirk.

"Well, well. If it ain't Ana-Loo-loo."

"Funny."

"You seriously the person Mike meant?"

"Told me he had someone looking to find a missing person. If I'd have known it was you…"

"Golly. Way to roll out the welcome wagon."

"Sorry. I'm all out of good manners."

"I can see that."

"Look, if you're going to sit and waste my time, I'll leave. I have better things to do anyway."

"You think if I didn't need your help I'd be here?"

"Help with _what_?" she snapped.

"I'm tryin' to find Kate."

"You wanted my help to find your girlfriend?!" she said in disbelief.

"No, I need your help findin' my lost shoe."

She smiled slightly, despite herself and folded her arms. "Sorry. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a love doctor."

"No, that'd be Jack."

She rolled her eyes and looked away seemingly annoyed. He raised his eyebrows grinning. _Tender spot?_ he wondered to himself.

"Oh that's right. You and Doc had your little bout on that ship." He saw her tense and her eyes turned cold. "Wonder where that went wrong."

"Shut up," she said, firmly.

"Doc never did have a way with the ladies."

"SHUT UP!"

He grinned down at her. "I'd like to see you make me."

She stared up at him, her gaze angry and frozen. She turned away, exhaling loudly. But he was too encouraged to give up just yet.

"So why don't you tell me. What's it about that guy that draws women to him?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's the stethoscope, right?"

"Look, I've had enough of your remarks, okay? Why don't you do us both a favor and shut up now?"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll call for backup," she threatened.

He stared at her for a minute, contemplating whether or not she could really do that. He would've remembered something about her being a cop from the island. Almost everyone knew everyone else's professions. _Almost_. His eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a smirk. She had to be lying.

"You ain't a cop," he tried.

She stared at him long and hard. "So what if I'm not?"

"Look, are you gonna help me or what, cupcake? Cause I ain't got all day."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

He glanced around making sure the coast was clear, then pulled a wad of bills from his coat, holding it out for her to see. Immediately, her expression changed. She looked up at him again.

"How much is there?"

"Little over a grand. And there's plenty more where that came from."

She went to grab it from his hands but he pulled away.

"Hold on there, sweetheart. You don't get this unless you agree to help."

She took another long pause, then sighed. "All right. Fine. Deal."

"Deal," he grinned triumphantly and handed her the money.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"You're askin' me?" he grinned again.

"To start working on finding WhatsHerName."

"Kate!" he said defensively.

She smirked. It was too easy to set him off, and would probably prove to be some quality entertainment during the process. She'd have to keep that in mind.

"We can go to my place and I can give you all the information you need," he told her.

"Fine. I'll follow you there."

They started walking back to their cars, side by side. Ana studied the money and Sawyer lit a cigarette.

"Where do you get this kind of cash anyway? You some kind of drug dealer?"

He laughed, letting out a stream of smoke. "No. I got other ways."

"If I was still a cop I'd be suspicious. But as it is, - "

"You ain't," he grinned.

"Yeah," she said, sulkily.

"Wonder why that is," he glanced at her sideways.

She stopped at her car door without answering, and he opened her door for her. She looked up at him contemptuously.

"Don't get cocky."

He grinned, his hand resting on top of the open door. She got in and put the keys in the ignition and looked up at him.

"You wanna let go of my door now?"

He only stared back, still smiling. She turned and looked ahead.

"I'm in for a long ride with you, aren't I?" she said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Doesn't look like you're too mad about that."

She pulled her door closed and gestured for him to get into his truck. He chuckled and did, indeed, get into his truck with only one thought. It was _definitely_ going to be a hell of a journey with her helping him.


	10. Chapter 10

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox -** Sana? Wherever would you get such an idea? ;-)  
**SassyLostie** - Glad you like it. And she is in character? That's good. Because I have to wonder sometimes if she's as in character as I think she is. :o)  
**bonboni** - Will they find Kate? Will they have a fling? Will I ever answer any reader's questions fully? Probably not. You'll have to wait and see. :)

Guess what...if you guys keep responding so quickly, I might be forced to keep on updating today. Hehe. It's easy because I have a lot of chapters already typed up. So I technically COULD literally keep going on with them. It's too much fun! D Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Sawyer pulled into his driveway, pausing to let Ana to pull in behind him before turning the car off. He got out and fumbled with his keys until she was at the door with him. She looked at the house awkwardly. Not the type of house she imagined him living in.

"Home sweet home," he said, opening the door.

He let her enter first and she looked around as he closed the door behind him. He dropped his keys on the mantle and headed for the kitchen.

"You want anything? Beer, water…_Jack _Daniels?" he said with a grin.

"No thanks."

"Don't mind if I drink then."

"Nope," she said, studying a photograph on the mantle. "These your folks?"

"What're you talkin' about?" he said, coming in with an already opened can of beer.

She eyed the can then returned to the picture, turning it around so he could see it.

"Yeah. They were," he said, slightly angry.

"Were?"

"Yeah. They're gone now."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he said, taking a long drink.

"You look like your dad," she said with a small smirk. She looked up at him still smiling. "Got your mom's eyes though."

He snatched the picture from her and placed it facedown on the mantle gently, clearly restraining himself.

"Why don't we get back to the reason why you're here?"

"Fine."

She followed him to the kitchen table and they both sat, uneasily. Ana-Lucia finally took out a pen and small notebook.

"So what should I know?"

"What do you _wanna_ know?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Anything you could tell me. Appearance, last seen with, background, so on and so forth. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He took a short pause. "You remember what she looks like, so why the hell I gotta tell you _that_?"

"Yeah. Pretty brunette. Skinny like a twig."

"Well you ain't exactly chunky yourself."

"Thanks," she said, sarcastically.

"That was a compliment. Ain't gotta get all sarcastic on me now."

"Whatever. What's her full name?"

"Kate Somethin'," he said, distractedly. As he thought about it, for some reason it began to bother him that he didn't even know her _middle_ name...

"Somethin'?" she said, with narrowed eyes. "_You're _a really big help."

"Kate Austen," he said, annoyed.

"Kate isn't short for something?"

"How the hell should I know?"

She rolled her eyes. Why did she bother asking? "Last time you saw her?"

"When she was arrested in my house," he said quietly, looking down at the table to hide the pain in his eyes.

She stopped writing and looked up at him. "She's in jail now?"

"Yeah."

She put her pen down and leaned forward, staring at him cynically.

"Please tell me you're not as stupid as you look."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he glared back.

"You didn't go to the prison and look her up?"

"They _moved_ her," he said, matter of factly, leaning forward too.

"To where?"

"If I knew, you think I'd be sittin' here with you?"

"Let me get this straight. She's in a jail, and you don't know where?"

"They won't tell me," he said, annoyed. "Which is why I asked you to help me figure out where she is."

She stared at him for a moment, and their eyes had locked. For a few minutes, neither of them could move. Then Ana finally picked her pen up again.

"Anything else I should know?"

He sat back again. "Like what?"

"Anything that would help me find her?"

"Maybe you can talk Jack into givin' up where she is," he said.

"Would you just cut the crap?" she slammed the pen down on the table.

"What crap? He knows!"

"What makes you think he'll tell _me_?"

He only grinned. She glowered, and exhaled through her nose. She started shaking her head.

"He won't tell me."

"Why not?"

"He'll know I'm up to something."

"He knew you were a cop?"

She nodded. "You tried to get in touch with Kate at all? Or anyone that might be nearby her?"

"Her lawyer. But she ain't answerin' her phone."

"Give me the number. I can try to trace where the signal is coming from. Maybe give me an idea of where they are."

"Why would they be together?"

"Girl's in jail right?"

"Yeah."

"Gotta have a trial," she said with a clever smile.

Kate sat in a cushioned chair in the prep-room, idly watching Johanna flip through papers. The room was dead quiet, except for the sound of their breathing and Johanna's occasional "Hmm"s. Kate turned her attention to the door, wishing she was out of this room. It was so quiet, she couldn't even think straight. Johanna's briefcase snapped close, startling Kate. She scooped up a few papers in her hands and got up. Kate started to as well, but Johanna gestured for her to sit.

"I'll be right back," she told her, opening the door. "Don't go anywhere."

Kate nodded. _Like there's anywhere I _can _go,_ she thought to herself. A small breeze flew in the room with the closing of the door, and Kate noticed an envelope on the floor. Johanna must've dropped it. She got up and picked it up, and turned it over. There was handwriting on the front, so it couldn't be anything too official. Her eyes wandered to the return address, and she almost fainted. _J. Ford_. Her hands were trembling as she sat down and started to open it carefully. What would he be writing to Johanna for? What was going on behind her back? She skimmed over the letter quickly, absorbing as much as she could.

_The one to turn her in….Jack keeping it secret…favors against Kate...ain't got a damn idea what's really going on…_

What _was_ going on? Someone had turned her in? Doing favors against her? And what about Jack? He was keeping secrets now? Would he really try to get in touch with Sawyer then? She folded the letter up again, and held it tightly. She heard the doorknob turning and quickly put the letter back into the envelope and hid it in her shirt.

"Sorry about that," Johanna said with a smile. "Had to check on something."

Kate nodded, staring at her in a new way, an accusing way, but careful not to let it show. Johanna didn't seem to notice. She was wrapped up in her paperwork as they waited for the trial to begin. Why would Johanna have a letter from Sawyer and not tell Kate a word about it? Come to think of it, why did she _lie _about it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later, when Kate was returned to her cell, she opened the letter again, reading it fully this time. She read it slowly, so she could let every word sink in. Her heart fluttered just at the sight of his writing…

_**To Miss Johanna Evans: **_

Where did you take her?

_**First you come here acting like you really want to help her.  
But you wind up being the one to turn her in, working with  
them cops behind our back!**_

_**Now you're pulling this crap, not letting me see her, not telling  
me where she is. You even got Jack keeping it a secret. I bet you're  
making a whole lot of money doing this for the Feds. Aren't you?  
Bet they got you doing them all kinds of favors against Kate. And  
I bet she ain't got a damn idea what's really going on, does she? **_

Listen here. You tell me where she is. You know she'd want you to.  
And I know you know it. You're only hurting her. And me. You got  
my number and address. Tell me what you want. I'll do whatever the  
hell you need me to do. Just let me see her.

**_-James_**

She lowered the paper, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Her initial reaction was happiness. He did still care about her and he wanted to see her. And it was hurting him too. He still loved her…

But she looked at the letter again. Johanna had turned her in? She'd been working with cops behind her back? And Jack. Jack keeping it a secret? That was unlike him. Why would he do that to her? What was really going on? She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. But Johanna wasn't available this time of day…And if she had Jack against her now too, what good would that be?

She tucked the letter into the envelope and under her pillow, then walked over to her door, knocking on it three times. A guard opened the slot at the top and looked in.

"What?" he grunted.

"I need a phone call."

"No," he said, sliding the slot closed again.

"Please?" she begged. "Just this once. I haven't asked for anything since I've been here!"

"Who do you need to call?" he said, opening the slot again.

"A family member," she lied.

He stared at her for a minute and closed the slot again. She slumped against the door, and sighed. Suddenly, the door opened and she stumbled forward. She turned around, and saw the guard standing with cuffs.

"One call," he told her.

"Okay," she said, relieved.

She was cuffed and led to the phones, and left alone, for a maximum of five minutes. She didn't know the number off the top of her head, but she knew how to get it. She called the operator and hoped they could connect her to Sawyer's house. Thankfully, they did, and it started ringing. She waited impatiently.

After clumsily spilling his drink on his shirt, Sawyer was in the pantry, changing it when the phone started to ring. Ana was already out at the table anyway, he thought.

"Can you get that?" he said.

"What do I look like? Your maid?"

"No, but I'm guessin' you wouldn't look half-bad in one of them little outfits," he teased.

Ana rolled her eyes and went to the phone. "Hello?" she said, gruffly.

Kate stopped, and didn't say anything. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Had the operator heard her right? Because that didn't sound like Sawyer. She put it back to her ear and only listened, hushing her breathing.

"Hello?" the voice repeated. "I think something's wrong with your phone."

"Bull puckey," Sawyer said, coming out now. "That phone's been workin' fine for five years now."

Kate's heart pounded and she felt a nervousness stir in her stomach. It was right. That was definitely Sawyer. But…who answered the phone?

"Maybe that's _why_ it's not working," Ana said.

"Maybe they just don't like you," he grinned.

"Or maybe _you_ should've answered _your_ phone."

"Well pardon me if I had to get my shirt on, sweet cheeks," he said, taking the phone from her. "Hello?"

Kate's heart almost leapt out of her chest it was beating so fast. She almost dropped the phone, but held tight, wanting to say something – anything.

"Look, you can talk now. The bitch is off the phone." Kate heard a quick muffling sound and then Sawyer came back, laughing. "That hurt."

"You deserved it!" the girl argued.

"You really _are_ a bitch," he told her.

Kate slammed the phone back on the hook, feeling faint. That was just about all she could take of Sawyer's flirting with someone who wasn't her. Then…everything went black…

* * *

"Huh," Sawyer said. "They hung up." 

"Probably got tired of your voice," she joked.

"Maybe you can trace 'em," he grinned, teasingly.

"You trying to be cute?"

"Maybe."

"I think I'm done here," she said, closing the notebook. "I'll get back to you."

She walked to the front door and he followed her. He stood at the door watching her walk to her car.

"Hey Ana!" he called, and she turned around

He walked over and she waited next to her open car door.

"You're gonna be stayin' in that cruddy motel?" She nodded. "It's been closed for years, though. Ain't much left there."

"I'll manage," she told him. "Why? You worried about me?"

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically.

She leaned her arm on the top of the door, watching him, waiting for him to say something more. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, then back at her.

"Look I usually don't do this, but if you want somewhere that ain't infested with rats to stay, I got an extra room."

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking down all the while. She looked up at him, grinning.

"Is it free?"

"Hey. I'm payin' you."

She nodded. "All right. But if you – "

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna do nothin'," he said, rolling his eyes.

She closed her door, and opened her trunk, retrieving only one suitcase.

"You travel light," he said, as they walked back to his house.

"I don't like a lot of stuff. In case I gotta get somewhere quick."

"Or in case you gotta leave quick," he added.

"That too."

He fell silent, realizing, what the hell was he _doing_?

* * *

Kate woke up lying in her cot again. How and when she had gotten there was beyond her, but, she didn't give it a second thought. She sat up, still feeling dizzy. The last thing she remembered was slamming the phone back onto the receiver after hearing a voice that wasn't Sawyer's on the other end. Then she remembered the letter. She went to the door quickly and started pounding.

"Hey! Hey, open up!" she called.

The slot opened. "You rang?" came a familiar voice.

Her heart pounded. She leaned her back against the door, facing the window, only now noticing that it was dark outside. And Damien was already there. She tried to breathe, wishing that he hadn't come. She swallowed, and backed off the door. Almost instantly after, it opened.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long. What were you pounding for?"

"Dreaming," she quickly lied, rubbing her head to emphasize.

"More like nightmare-ing."

"That's not a word," she forced a weak smile.

"I know."

She sat on the bed, huffing. He sat next to her, but as soon as he did, she noticed the letter tucked under her pillow was partially revealed. She guessed she looked upset, because Damien gave her a look of worry.

"Must've been one hell of a dream to make you pound like that in your sleep," he said. "What exactly happened in it?"

But her eyes were focused on the letter. Little by little it kept slipping out. What would happen when it fell to the floor? Damien would get his hands on it. She might never see it again. That was the closest thing she had to Sawyer, at the moment, and if she lost it, she might just mentally _lose it_. She bit her lip, concentrating on it, wishing she could just tuck it back under with her eyes.

"Kate?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him, bewildered.

"What??" she asked.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

He put a hand to her head and slid it around the curve of her face. She pulled it off and stood up, a gentle wave of lightheadedness passing through her.

"I'm fine."

Just as she hoped, he got up too. She took a few steps around him, and turned to face him again, secretly tucking the letter back under the pillow. She let out a breath of relief she didn't realize she was holding.

"You don't look so hot. Maybe I should get – "

"No, I'm fine. I just…" she put a hand to her head. "I think I just need to sleep."

He looked disappointed, and she couldn't help feeling bad. But she just didn't feel up to hanging out with him tonight. He took her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"You're kicking me out?" he looked at her with an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling weakly. "I wish I felt better."

"All right." He kissed her on the cheek. "Feel better, okay?"

She nodded. She looked down, feeling guilty, even though she had to admit, she didn't exactly feel too great. But it would hurt him even more to tell him the truth. To tell him that no matter how hard she tried to give up, she was still in love with Sawyer. As an afterthought, just as he opened the door, she called,

"Good night."

"Night," he echoed in the hallway, dully.


	12. Chapter 12

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - Ahem...well uh, you didn't miss anything. Or actually..no I did describe it at one point. See, this is where the whole FICTION in the "fan fiction" comes into play. The guys & girls jail are nearby. Um, Damien's been there long enough and knows his way around everything. Clever man he is. I know it's really really unrealistic. But...shrug Again, it's fiction.

**bonboni** - Of course she had to be on the other end! Would it really be as amusing otherwise? ;-) Chapters...I actually don't remember how many there are. I think close to fifty or more. Not sure. Good guess though. :)

So about this chapter...I'm not really fond of this one. I guess I'm never really fond of any of my writing though. I'm my own worst critic! But I don't know. You might think differently. It gets a little bit crazy, in my opinion, so bear with me. :-)

**Chapter 12**

Sawyer woke up the next morning to the sound of water running in the shower across the hall. To weary to think clearly, he went into the bathroom to splash water onto his face. He heard the shower door slide a bit and Ana-Lucia's head poked out – her dark hair curled against her face and dripping, and a very angry glare plastered to her face. He dropped the towel, startled. Why had he been under the impression that it was Kate in the shower when he knew it couldn't be her?

"You mind?" she said sharply.

He picked the towel up, unable to resist smirking, as usual, as he looked at her.

"Baby, I don't mind at all. You just keep doin' whatever it is you're doin' and I'll be a happy man."

She rolled her eyes, and stared at him, hinting that he needed to get out now.

"Why couldn't you do that downstairs?" he asked, not that he minded. He tilted his head to the side as he looked her up and down as much as he could.

"Shower down there doesn't work, genius. Might want to think about fixing that."

"Ain't necessarily a bad thing that it happened," he teased, watching the water trickle down her tanned skin.

She slammed the shower door closed. "Get out," she called from inside.

"Fine. Just remember whose house you're in, darlin'," he called back, slamming the door as he exited.

Within a few minutes, Ana's footsteps sounded the stairs. Sawyer, who was now in the kitchen, figured she went straight to her room, but didn't hear the door close. Instead, he heard her voice suddenly, however, he couldn't figure out what she was saying. Risking a slap across the face, he nonchalantly strolled near the door to the room which Allison had formerly resided. The door was open a good amount still, and she was sitting on the bed, holding her towel and a cell phone to her ear.

Sawyer found himself unable to focus his attention elsewhere. Tuning out the sound of her voice talking, his eyes traveled the length of her body, curved on the edge of the bed. The towel was obviously too small, and split at her leg, bearing much of her thigh. His eyes wandered upward to her dark locks flowing over her shoulders and down her chest, dripping wet. She reached down to get something from her bag and his pulse quickened. He didn't know why she was having such an effect on him. But he couldn't deny liking it.

The show was soon over when Ana spotted him, watching. She put the phone down on the bed, clutching the towel tighter, and went to the door.

"Do you get a kick out of this, or what?" she said angrily.

He snapped out of his trance only to have the door slammed in his face.

* * *

Kate awoke the next morning, feeling worse than she did last night. Her stomach was churning and her head was throbbing with dizziness. She sat in a trance, staring at the wall across from her. She still felt guilty about sending Damien away last night, but she had other things on her mind. Which reminded her…

Fighting the pain and the wooziness, she got up and went to the door, knocking angrily three times until the slot opened.

"What?" the guard said gruffly.

"Where's my lawyer?"

"Do I look like your personal assistant?"

"I wouldn't know," she said, surprising herself with her audacity. "There's always a door between us."

The man snickered. "I'm not blind, darlin'."

Repressing her anger as much as she could, she said, "I need to see my lawyer, now."

"Yeah? What do you want me to do about it?"

"You could be the nice man that you are and get someone to call her here so I can speak to her."

"Whoever told you I was _nice_ misinformed you."

"Look at it this way," she said, slowly gaining more courage. "You could get someone to get my lawyer, or I can start to scream and pound the door down until someone else comes and you could get in trouble."

His silence told Kate that her plan was working. However, he twisted the plot.

"What would I get in return?" he suddenly said, wickedly.

Suddenly reminded of Sawyer, she paused. Swallowing, she brought her eyes to the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

She heard shuffling outside the door and looked up at the slot. He had turned around and had his eyes now fixated on her. She felt now as if she'd been exposed. She watched as his eyes looked the length of her body.

"How about a go with you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

She looked at him horrified and disgusted. Then she, too, narrowed her eyes.

"Forget it."

She turned away and sat back on her bed. She sighed, feeling defeated. Then she heard footsteps going down the hall outside her cell, fading quickly. The door opened suddenly and she stood, regaining hope. But she was immediately filled with dread when she saw the guard was coming in. He closed the door securely behind him and grinned at her, evilly. Her eyes widened.

"We all gotta make sacrifices to get what we want, baby. In your case, it ain't so big a sacrifice," he said, walking toward her.

She shook her head. "I said forget it," she said, her voice – and body - quivering.

"Naw. I don't wanna forget. An opportunity like this only comes once in a blue moon."

Her breathing quickened and she stumbled over the foot of the bed, falling onto it. She tried desperately to scramble back to her feet but the guard was quicker, pushing her down onto the bed. His excessive weight had her pinned. He reached into his back pocket, and dangled a pair of handcuffs over her head. She opened her mouth to scream, but he covered it with one hand, as he started to cuff her hands behind her back with the other. She bit his hand and he pulled away for a minute, having only gotten one hand in the cuffs.

"Help!" she managed to scream, before his hand covered her mouth again.

He finished cuffing her hands and grinned maliciously. She kicked her legs trying to get him off her, but it was no use. He started unbuttoning her shirt. She kept trying to wrangle herself free. She closed her eyes, but instantly, her stepfather's face flashed in her mind. She opened her eyes again, wide, and he tore the shirt off of her. Managing to loosen one of her legs, she bent her knee so it jabbed him forcefully in the gut. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor, bumping his head. She tried to maneuver her lower half through the loop her cuffed hands created, eerily reminding her of when she'd bee tied in the closet of the hatch. But this time, it wasn't working. She sat up instead, and blew hair away from her face.

"Help!" she started screaming again. "Somebody! Help!"

The guard got up finally, and grabbed her arm, lifting her easily. He held her against the wall, one hand over her mouth again. He used his other hand to take hold of the front of the white cotton t-shirt that remained on her, to keep her against the wall.

"You're gonna keep your mouth shut, tramp," he said, bitterly.

She glared at him, trying to bite him again, but he moved his hand so she couldn't. The door flew open and they both looked. Damien stood at the doorway, angrily. He saw the two of them and didn't waste time getting over there. The man released Kate, about to take a swing at Damien, but he was faster. After three swift and strong blows to the face, the guard slumped on the floor, knocked out and wet with blood. Kate was leaning against the wall, watching.

Out of breath, Damien hurried to her, wrapping his arms around her, protectively. She leaned her head on his shoulder, finally feeling relieved. He pulled away, putting his hands on his arms, looking down at her.

"You okay?" he murmured.

She nodded, looking downward. He left her for a minute to get the keys from the guard's pocket. He unlocked the cuffs, freeing her hands, and tossed them – with the keys – on the guard. Kate stumbled backward, and sat on the bed, still looking down. Damien sat next to her, hugging her. Too late to hide them, tears slowly dripped down her face. The door flew open again and two more guards entered. Upon seeing the knocked out guard, one of them used his radio to call for someone from the hospital wing.

"What in hell's name is going on here!?" one of them shouted, seeing Damien.

Damien immediately let go, and he and Kate looked up.

"You," the other pointed to Damien. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was saving her life," Damien responded angrily.

"Saving her from _what_?"

"From one of your guys here!" he gestured to the guard. "He decided he wanted to become a criminal himself!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the other said.

"He was in here, holding her against the wall! Looked to me like the guy was gonna rape her!"

Kate forced her eyes closed, trying to tune out the sound of their voices. But it didn't work.

"All right, that's enough," the first guard said, grabbing Damien's arm. "You're goin' back to your cell, and then we'll see what your lawyer has to say about this."

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" Damien protested.

"Wait!" Kate cried, standing.

All three men turned to look at her.

"Please," she said, her voice weak. "Don't make him go. Not yet."

Damien saw the horror still in her eyes, and how scared she looked.

"I don't want to be in here alone," she looked down again.

"You won't. One of us will stay with you."

They turned to leave again but she rushed over, grabbing one of the guard's arms.

"Please," she begged. "Just until my lawyer comes."

The man looked at her suspiciously. "How exactly do you know this man?"

She exchanged a glance with Damien. "I don't. But he just saved me. Can you just let him stay until my lawyer gets here? I'd feel a lot better."

"I'm sorry but we don't give special privileges to criminals," the other said.

"You can keep one of your men in here as well," she added.

The two men looked at each other.

"Please?"

They whispered for a minute then shared a small nod. Kate watched them carefully.

"All right," one finally declared. "He can stay until Miss Evans is here. But no funny business, got it?"

"Yeah, fine," Damien gruffly said.

They let him go and he went back to Kate's side, putting an arm around her again. She quickly shrugged it off, giving him a look. He caught on and settled for his hand over hers. They sat side by side on her bed in silence...


	13. Chapter 13

Quickie:

**Lyly Ford** - I can best answer with this: "He's got himself needs. Just like anyone else..." And don't be so quick to replace Jack with Damien...

**bonboni** - I would love there to be a character like Damien on the show. And hey, there's still possibility. LOST is always introducing new characters in an untimely fashion. cough Nikki/Paolo cough Anyway...snicker Kamien. There's a new one..  
I'm my own worst critic. I never think anything I write is good until months later when I'm rereading it.  
_(which is why I simply LOVE this chapter)._

**xox-emily-xox** - Sick of Sana already? Phooey. I'll have to scrounge up some Skate for you a.s.a.p.

As I said, _I simply LOVE this chapter_. Something about it makes me grin. shrug Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

After a half hour, Johanna arrived to what looked like a messy scene. On one side of the cell lay an overweight man – one of the officers, she concluded from the uniform – surrounded by medical assistants. On the other side, she spotted Kate sitting on the bed, quite shaken, and Damien holding her hand. She alternated looking at each situation, unsure of where to begin. Kate looked up finally, and saw Johanna. She whispered something to Damien and he let go of her hand. She started wiping her eyes.

"Kate, honey. Are you all right?"

"Fine," she said, strictly.

"You think you could fill me in on what exactly happened?" she said, eyeing Damien.

"Actually," Kate started, reaching behind Damien for something. "Why don't you start off by explaining this?"

She held up an envelope and Johanna stiffened. She knew exactly what it was. She turned to the medical staff and the guard.

"Could you excuse us, please?"

They helped the guard to his feet and all left, along with the other guard who had stayed watching over Kate and Damien. Johanna faced them both now.

"And you too, Mr. Scott."

"No. He can stay," Kate told her, growing angrier by the minute.

"You know, I think it's better if I go. You two need to talk this out alone."

Kate watched him leave, disappointedly, but quickly turned her attention back to Johanna.

"All right. Before you say anything, I just want you to know, I never did anything to hurt you."

Kate laughed. "Never did anything to hurt me? You don't think _this_ hurts me?!" she cried, holding up the letter again.

"Technically, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your plan! But I'm glad I did. I'm glad at least someone – even if it wasn't directly – managed to tell me the truth!"

"Kate, you don't understand."

"He doesn't even know where I am! And you just…you allowed me to..." she trailed, too hurt to say it. "You knew! And you couldn't tell him? Or me!?"

"No. I couldn't. I was told by my advisor not to."

"And you even have Jack covering up for you," Kate laughed, bitterly, ignoring what Johanna had said. "That came as a complete shock. Because I've never known Jack to be a follower."

"Jack is just doing what he's told. He doesn't want any trouble and he hardly wants to be a part of this. All he wants to do is help you, which is all _I've_ been doing from the start."

"By keeping Sawyer away from me!?"

"You don't understand. It's not up to me."

"No, but it was up to you to turn me in, right?"

Johanna stared, speechless. Kate unfolded the paper, laying the envelope beside her.

"_First you come here acting like you really want to help her. But you wind up being the one to turn her in, working with them cops behind our back_!" she recited. "Sound familiar?"

Johanna snickered. "You can't possibly believe that."

"Why wouldn't I? It's in _his_ handwriting. Why else would he say that?"

"Because he's a con! He lies to everyone! About everything!"

Kate stared speechless this time.

"And I'll bet he's even lied to you."

Kate shook her head, not wanting to hear it. "No. He wouldn't."

"Why? Because he loves you? Get a clue, darling. He doesn't!"

"Stop…" she whispered.

"If he really loved you, he'd be here already. He would've found a way to find you either way."

"Stop," she said louder.

"He gave you up to police to save his own ass!"

"STOP!" Kate looked up at her through angry tears.

"Why?" Johanna said softly. "Because it's the truth?"

Kate shook her head. "It's not. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't _know_ Sawyer!"

"And you do!?"

Kate was frowning now, refusing to look at Johanna. She didn't answer.

"You don't know any of the things that he's done. You don't have a clue what kind of person he is. What he'd do to get what he wants! Or who he'd _use_."

Kate looked up at her suspiciously. "What do you know about him?"

Johanna paused. "I know enough."

"You've been reading his records, haven't you?" Kate stared, accusingly.

"I'm just doing a little homework. It's only and always for you! I'm only looking out for you."

"When did I ever say I wanted you to look out for me?"

"When you hired me as your lawyer," she said, with a small smile.

"That doesn't mean you have a right to invade my personal life!"

Johanna picked up the letter that was now lying on the bed next to Kate. Kate looked up horrified.

"We'll continue this conversation when you're being more rational."

"When I'm being more rational!?" she cried in disbelief, leaping up from the bed.

"Yes," she replied calmly. "Obviously you're not in a right state of mind. And I'll bet Damien is why."

"Damien has nothing to do with any of this!"

"I'll see you later," Johanna said, leaving.

Kate banged her fists on the door. Giving up, her back slumping against it, she slid to the floor. The letter - soon to be followed by her sanity - was gone…

* * *

Hiding back in the kitchen, Sawyer sat at the table with a cup of coffee. He was unsure what had motivated him to go and look in on Ana. But for some reason, she had an entrancing effect on him. It felt as if he hadn't seen a woman in longer time than he had. Ana entered wringing her hair with a towel. She saw Sawyer and threw the wet towel directly at his face, with a smug glare.

"I'm starting to regret my decision to stay here."

He pulled the towel off his face and was – as usual – grinning. He tossed it backward into the pantry.

"I already said I wouldn't do anything," he told her.

"And what exactly do you call _that_?"

He leaned forward, smirking. "Just browsin' the goods."

She sat across from him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Do it again, and I'll have to kick your ass."

"I think I remember sayin' if you hit me again I'd have to kill you."

She smiled, despite herself. "But, see, the difference between you and me, is I actually do what I say."

He looked at her surprised. "Amazing how you could figure that bit out when you don't even know me."

"What's there to know?" she shrugged.

"Nothin'," he agreed, quickly quieting.

She gazed at him for a moment, suspicious. "You sure about that?"

"Forget it." He got up suddenly. "I gotta go to the store. You want anything?"

"No," she said finally, although disheartened. "I have to get to work anyway."

"Fine."

A good amount of tension in the air, Sawyer left Ana for a ride to the store to figure out what exactly he had to buy…


	14. Chapter 14

Quickie:

Wow. I don't have much of a "Quickie" to put here today. Well...hm. Enjoy the chapter:-)

**Chapter 14**

After breaking down on the floor against the door, Kate finally wore herself out and climbed into her bed, wanting to sleep. It didn't matter that it was still midday. Instead of instantly falling asleep, she lay in thought for a long time, making no attempt to stop the tears this time. After all, no one was there to see.

Days passed by, and Kate hadn't seen Damien since the incident with the guard. She'd never gotten the chance to thank him for his help. She'd been too shaken to think straight until two days after that. When she was well into the second week without so much as a glimpse of Damien, she started to worry. Johanna still hadn't gotten back to her yet about her case, not that she was anxious to see her again. She still had a few choice words for the woman…But it was frustrating being alone and out of the loop of everything. She wished she could properly thank Sawyer for letting her in on what was going on…

During the two weeks of loneliness, Kate's mind was flooded with thoughts of Sawyer. And she couldn't help but let Johanna's words sink in. She wouldn't admit to believing them, but she couldn't help considering. To be honest, it wasn't something you _couldn't_ consider. Especially when the words came from your lawyer – the person you're supposed to be able to "trust". Despite herself, she did wonder - if he really loved her _why_ hadn't he found a way to see her? It couldn't be that hard to find her. She'd told him she was from Iowa, so shouldn't that have popped into mind?

Of course, he could just be being his lazy self and not want to drive over to her. But who said he'd even have to drive? He could find someone else. Or take a train. Or bus. There were ways and she was sure he knew it. And to be honest, if he loved her, getting there shouldn't be a matter anyway. More of Johanna's words came to mind. What if she really was just a victim of one of his cons? But then, why would he have let her into his house in the first place? Maybe he never planned to con her in the first place, but she just happened to be there. But what did he intend to con out of her? He knew she had no money, owned nothing but her name. Did that matter?

The fifteenth day since seeing Damien, Kate was the most miserable. The one thought she'd been forcing away, the one thing she kept trying to not think of - inevitably it came to mind. _He had given her up to the police_. Because he wanted to save himself and didn't want to go to jail? Because he didn't know what else to do? Because…he _didn't_ love her…

Startling her out of her trance, she heard something outside the window. She sat up in bed, having no clue who it could be this time of night. The window too high to look out, she backed up and squinted, trying to look. A pair of eyes were staring back at her.

"Is the coast clear?" the voice whispered.

"Who's that?"

"What do you mean _who's that_? Baby, who else would it _be_?"

She caught her breath again. "How do I check?"

"Knock on the door three times. If the slot doesn't open, we're clear."

She nodded and slowly walked to the door. After pushing her hair behind her ears, she knocked three times. She heard the sounds echoing in the hallway. No slot opened. No sounds were made. She turned back to face the window.

"Clear," she said.

The eyes disappeared and she waited impatiently, not even noticing her heart beating rapidly. In a few minutes, there was three knocks at the door. She jumped, even though she knew who it was. The door opened and Damien crept in, taking one last look down the hallway before closing the door.

"Miss me?" he said, although his smile was weak.

She hugged him, immediately, and he smoothed her hair out of her face. They shared a long kiss, and it felt like the first one in a long time. (But two weeks could always be interpreted as a _long time_.) Kate felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing upright and a tremor of electricity traveling down her spine. He broke away, leaning his forehead down against hers.

"Where've you been?" she asked, quietly.

His eyes lowered. "I'm sorry."

She leaned her head back off of his and looked at him curiously.

"I couldn't get out. They had my cell heavily guarded the past two weeks. Only today they finally let up."

"Why so heavily guarded?" she asked. But she knew the answer even before she asked.

"Johanna," they said, simultaneously.

He nodded. "Wouldn't even let me get a word in," he said, sitting on the bed.

He turned his face away from her, hiding the guilt on his face from that tiny lie. It was so hard to lie to her when she stared at him so hopelessly and longingly. It only made him want her more. She sat next to him.

"What's been going on?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"If it concerns you, I do."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "You know, I think if we'd met earlier in our lives, we coulda saved each other from this hell."

"I'm not so sure," she said in a whisper, hoping he didn't hear.

"So have you spoken to Johanna since?"

"No. I honestly wouldn't want to anyway."

"Well…she _is_ your lawyer. And after all, she was only trying to help you."

Kate pulled her hand away and sighed angrily. "Not you too."

"What?"

"It's bad enough she has Jack lying to me. Now she's got you doing it too!?"

"No. Kate, I wasn't – "

"And she's even got me having second thoughts about Sawyer!"

He quieted. "What do you mean?"

"Just…" she shook her head. "Never mind. Forget it."

"You've been thinking over what she said about him?"

"Too much," she murmured.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing."

She looked up at him, hurt. That wasn't him speaking. Johanna had gotten to him too. They were all conspiring against her.

"Maybe you just need to give up on him. At least for a while, if anything."

"Get out," she said, repressing tears. "Please."

His expression immediately changed. "What?!"

"GET OUT!" she sobbed.

He stood up, watching her sadly, then left. The minute he walked out the door, he decided he'd forget all of what Johanna had said. Hurting Kate only made him hurt even more.

* * *

The next morning, Kate decided she needed to call Sawyer. She needed to him say that he still loved her. More than that, she just needed to hear his voice. Thankfully, the new guard didn't give her as much of a hard time when she asked for a phone call. Once again, she was led to the room, and given only five minutes. The operator connected her again and the phone rang. As she waited, she wiped the sudden tears away from her eyes and tried to breathe. Never in her life had she thought it would be so nerve-racking to give Sawyer a call.

"Hello?"

His southern accent made her pulse quicken. Just hearing that one word made her feel like she would melt. She smiled, thinking about him.

"Hello?" he repeated, more irritated this time.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth, but only air came out. She kept trying to form words but she couldn't say anything. She started to panic. Her time was quickly running out.

"Hello??" he said one last time.

"Sawyer," she finally got out.

There was a brief pause. Then, "Kate!?" he said, stunned.

Her breathing quickened. She wanted to say something else but it sounded like the line was disconnected.

"Sawyer?" she said. "Sawyer!"

"Time's up," the new guard came in. "New policy. Five minutes and the phone disconnects."

"No…"

She buried her face in her hands. The guard put a hand on her shoulder to get her up. She slammed the phone back on the receiver, and reluctantly left.

* * *

"Kate!" Sawyer shouted desperately into the phone.

It was too late. She had hung up. But he didn't know why. He slammed the phone back on the wall, and went to Ana's room. She was sitting on the bed, thumbing through her notebook.

"Kate just called," he said, gruffly.

She looked up at him like he was crazy. "Why didn't you tell me while you were still talking to her?"

"What's it to you?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I could've figured out where she was calling from."

He paused. "You coulda done that from _my_ phone?"

"I can do it with any phone," she said proudly.

He looked away, feeling stupid. She looked at him, feeling somewhat compassionate.

"At least you know she's okay," Ana pointed out.

He glanced at her, then away again, sadly.

"Hey," she said, getting up and going over to him. "Don't sweat it. I'm gonna help you find her, okay?"

He looked down at her. For some odd reason, he felt drawn to her at that moment. And he knew she felt it too. She couldn't tear her eyes away, just as he couldn't…


	15. Chapter 15

Quickie:

**Lyly Ford** - I agree. I _love_ Sana but I love Skate even more.  
**SassyLostie -** I don't know. _Do_ you sense Sana? Hehe. And who _isn't_ jealous of Sawyer?

I hope you all like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-)

**Chapter 15**

"Yeah," he said in a whisper, still unable to break his gaze. "I know."

She blinked finally, and looked downward. He could see she was still blinking constantly. That meant she really did feel the same thing he did. If only he could figure out what it was about her that had him feeling so possessed. But apparently, he made her feel the same way. She raised a hand to her chin then looked back up at him.

"I forgot to tell you," she started.

He watched her go to a corner of the room to her suitcase and kneel down before it. He studied her backside, observing every which way her body curved in all the right places. She stood up again, holding her notebook and cell phone. He forced himself to snap out of it.

"What'd you do?" he eyed the notebook with a grin. "Find all of Blue's clues?"

"Would you shut up if I said yes?"

He had no response, but remained grinning. She flipped to the page where she'd written down Johanna's number and turned to show it to him.

"This is the number right?"

"Yeah."

"You're positive?"

"That's the number she gave me."

"I called it and got no answer – like you. So I thought I'd try to track it."

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"With my computer," she nodded backward toward the laptop that sat closed on the bed.

"How'd you manage to get any service in this neck of the woods?"

"I didn't. I figured out a way to get service directly from one of the satellites in space."

"Ain't that illegal?"

"Turns out, your girl's lawyer has a prepaid phone," she went on without answering the question.

He noticed she had a small smile as she spoke, which meant it probably was illegal. Then again, Mike _had_ said she'd cross all lines.

"So what's that mean?"

"It means there's no contract, no name, no stored information. It means it's untraceable. And it means she could easily throw it away and get a new one."

"Son of a bitch…"

"Obviously, she hasn't thrown it away yet, because the number still works. But nothing is stopping her."

"So we can't find her that way?"

"There's no way I could track to a direct location from a prepaid phone."

They were silent for a few minutes, Sawyer leaning against the doorway, Ana having taken a seat on the bed.

"We gotta get Jack to give it up," he said suddenly.

"Whoa. What??"

"What other way is there?"

"Tons."

"Then where is she?" he said, growing angry.

"These things are going to take time. I can't just find her with the snap of my fingers, okay?" she said, getting a bit irritated.

"Sure you can't. I'm startin' to forget why I even hired you!"

"You hired me because you're too lazy to find her yourself!" she argued, standing now.

"At least I'd figure out ways instead of takin' my sweet ass time!"

"You don't want my help? Fine! I'll go. Good luck finding whatever her name is!"

She started to push past him through the door. In a panic, he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I ain't done with you yet!"

"Who said you could touch me!?"

"Oh please. What're you gonna do about it?"

She twisted her arm around and jabbed her elbow sharply into his ribcage. He let go of her arm, shouting in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"You want more, big guy? 'Cause I can guarantee there's plenty more where that came from."

He was slumped against the side of the doorway, looking up at her in pain. She had an evil look on her face, but at the same time, seemed to be thrilled.

"You get a kick outta beatin' up guys like me?"

"Only when it's this easy," she smirked, easing her rigid stance.

"I'm tickled you've taken such an interest in kickin' my ass," he said, stopping to take a breath. "But, baby, you hit me again. So now I'm gonna have to kill you," he grinned.

"Go ahead," she said daringly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, challengingly, until Sawyer finally sighed.

"Thought you were leaving?" he grinned again.

Her expression changed and he could tell she had forgotten. He watched her shoulders slump and she looked back at him, failing to remove her smirk.

"You want me to leave? I'm gone. It's your call."

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Kate's door reopened, and the guard told her that she was being summoned by Johanna. Filled with dread, she followed him – cuffed – to one of the interrogation rooms. The cuffs were removed and she was seated at a table, Johanna nowhere to be found yet. After a few minutes, Johanna came in with her usual briefcase. She sat across from Kate.

"Hey there," she said, opening her briefcase.

Kate folded her arms, leaning back in the chair, focusing on a spot on the table.

"Long time, no speak. You've been keeping up all right?"

Kate refused to respond. She had nothing nice to say to the woman, so why bother saying anything at all?

"Oh I see," Johanna realized. "You're not going to talk to me now, is that it?"

Kate remained quiet.

"Well that's fine and all, except I was hoping you could explain to me how it is that you got this," she said, pulling the letter from her case and closing it.

Kate finally brought her eyes up to level and saw the letter.

"No, you know what, that doesn't even matter. What I want to know is why you didn't give it back to me." Johanna paused. "Okay. That's even a stupid question."

"I want the letter," Kate said, finally, barely audible.

"You want the letter? Why?"

Kate turned her head and looked away, refusing to answer.

"Honey, if you want to get anything accomplished you're going to have to talk."

Kate glanced and saw Johanna was holding the letter out, unintentionally. She grabbed for it, but Johanna pulled it back. She looked at Kate curiously.

"Why is it so important for you to have this letter?"

Slowly, Kate turned her head. "That letter was the last bit of Sawyer that I had. Do you know that some nights, I can't even remember him?"

Johanna sat back, ready to listen.

"The other night, I tried to remember his face." She laughed weakly. "I can't even remember what color his eyes are."

Johanna only watched, with a stern expression.

"I'm starting to lose him," Kate said, quietly, apparently forcing back tears. "And I don't want to lose him anymore."

Johanna leaned forward again. "So you want the letter, because you think you're losing him?"

Kate peered at her. She made Kate's words sound stupid. It was as if what she had said was nothing more than a foolish child's dream of what they were to be when they grew up. Johanna laughed.

"Honey, you've already lost him." She started shaking her head. "He's not coming for you."

"You don't know that."

"I do! I _do_ know that!"

"How!?"

Johanna sighed. "I have two cell phones. One of them, I only use to give out to people to call me for minor things. It's a prepaid. The other is for professional use, and for work. An unfamiliar number came up on the prepaid, so I had it traced. It came from Sawyer's house, but it wasn't his."

Kate looked down, already too aware of what Johanna was getting at.

"It was a cell phone that belongs to another woman."

Kate shook her head, trying hard not to believe her. But it was all too clear. When Kate had called, another woman answered the phone. They'd been flirting. And now, it was clear – by Johanna's tracing confirmation – that she'd been there for more than two weeks. She buried her face in her hands, the tears slowly sliding down the crevices between her fingers.

* * *

It was later that evening when Sawyer decided to run out to the store. Ana-Lucia was on the couch watching TV – taking a break from work, she'd told Sawyer – when he came down the stairs, coat and all. She looked at him curiously, then turned back to the TV, pretending not to wonder at all. He grabbed his keys from the mantle and turned to her.

"I'm gonna go run to the store for a new pack of smokes. Figured I'd pick up a pizza since it's right next door. That okay with you?"

"Fine by me."

He went to the door, and stopped. He turned around, and she glanced at him again.

"You're not gonna ask me to come with you, are you?"

"No. Was gonna ask if you need anything."

"That's all right. I got everything I need."

He opened the door. "You sure? Ain't gonna make me run out again later for _tampons_ are you?"

She laughed. "No."

"All right. I'll be back then."

"I'll be here."


	16. Chapter 16

Quickie: 

**Lyly Ford - **Aw don't hate Johanna. She's only trying to help.  
**SassyLostie** - Hm. I forget. I think by the end of this all, she'll have been in jail for 4 months. That's what I seem to remember. As for Johanna's beliefs...there's reasoning behind everything she's doing/done. I assure you of that.  
**bonboni** - Don't worry at all about your reviewing speed. Hehe. Take as long as you need. And don't worry. Sawyer and Kate aren't necessarily over...  
**Mathildou - **I believe Johanna has some good reasons. ;-)

Wow this one is long...Oh, so everyone knows, this chapter was written before Ana's fbs were aired on tv. (It even scared me a bit when they were aired and I saw some similarities).  
By the way, please put away the pitchfork and torches. Redemption is near, I promise.

**Chapter 16**

Within twenty minutes, Sawyer returned, pizza in hand. Ana-Lucia hadn't moved from her spot. That was, at least not until Sawyer had gotten back. He was carrying more than he could hold, so she took the pizza from him and he followed her to the kitchen.

"I thought you just said your cigarettes and pizza?"

"I needed to restock," he said, putting the large paper bag he was carrying aside on the counter.

"Restock what?"

He pulled two bottles of liquor halfway out of the bag.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she said, smiling despite herself. She tapped the box. "So what kind is it?"

"Garbage pie," he teased.

She opened the box and saw a normal pepperoni pie inside.

"They never get my order right..."

"Sure."

He grabbed two paper plates, and napkins, then effortlessly picked up the box, carrying it out to the coffee table.

"I should've known you're not a normal person and don't eat at a kitchen table."

"Golly. You got me all figured out, don't you?" he joked.

"I like to think so," she joked back, sitting on the couch.

"You ain't that hard to read yourself."

"That's what you think," she said, lifting a slice onto her plate.

"Well the way I see it, you _used _to be a cop," he lifted a slice and took a bite, then continued speaking. "So somethin' must've happened. Now, you just wanna get back into it so badly, you're doin' anything to be around that kinda stuff again."

She chewed the bite she had just taken slowly, and stared at the pizza box. He cocked his head to the side, his hair sliding back out of his face.

"Am I close?"

"Close enough," she said, putting the slice down.

He looked down at the table for a minute, wiped his hands on his jeans, and finally got up, heading for the kitchen.

"I'm gettin' a Corona. You want one?"

"Sure."

He came back with two bottles, and handed her one. They were quiet as they drank and ate, until Sawyer finally broke the silence.

"So what happened?"

She glanced at him, sideways. "You really want to know?"

"If you feel like sharin' sob stories, why not?"

She sat up, putting the bottle down on the table. "To what do I owe you my life's story?"

"You don't. I'm just lookin' to satisfy my curiosity."

"Your curiosity?" she looked at him sardonically, but grinning.

"Well unless you got somethin' better in mind," he said flirtatiously.

She picked her bottle up again and took a small sip, then started shaking her head.

"So let's hear it."

"A while ago, I was involved in this shooting. Guns going off everywhere. Some kind of gang shoot-out. We were sent to go and check it out. My partner and me. My partner...he was killed." She paused and took a long swallow of the beer. "_I_ got shot."

"You got shot?" he said dully, his bottle close to his lips.

"Yeah. I got shot."

He finally took a drink and sat back. "'Hm."

"After I was let out of the hospital, my mom forced me to go to a psychiatrist. Convinced I wouldn't be right to go back to the force just yet."

"Mom knows best," he grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah, right." She held onto the bottle with both hands, rubbing it side to side. "I did get to go back finally."

"So why aren't you there now?"

"I guess you could say I was a little antsy after that," she said with an embarrassed grin. "Pulled a gun during a minor situation. My mom decided after that that I shouldn't be a cop anymore."

He was quiet, and she realized now that his arm was lying across the top of the couch, his hand close to her head. It probably meant nothing. He was just probably comfortable that way, she kept telling herself. He took a drink and shook his head.

"That doesn't sound quite right."

"You think I'm lying?"

"No, I didn't say that. Just sounds like there's more to it than you let on."

She shook her head while she took a drink. "My mom's the captain of the force." She put her bottle on the table then sat back again. "What she says goes."

"What happened to the guy?"

"What guy?"

He took a drink. "Guy that shot you. You ever find him?"

She looked away at the door, then the floor, then the pizza box, anywhere but his face. Finally, she decided what to say.

"Yeah. I found him."

"Where's he now?"

"He's dead."

"Sounds like you got your happy ending," he raised his bottle to her.

She snickered. "That's one way to put it. Except I'm not all that happy about it."

"Yeah. Once you kill a guy, you never forget it," he said, putting his bottle on the table.

"Can't stop thinking about it."

"Havin' dreams about it."

She looked at him, nodding. "Wishing you hadn't done it in the first place."

"Even when it was an accident," he was looking at her too now.

"Or even if it wasn't. You can never get rid of that feeling of regret."

"And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it once it's done."

For a minute, they were mesmerized by each other, unable to look away. Then without realizing it, Sawyer found himself leaning toward her. And she was too. Their noses grazed for a few seconds, until their lips brushed against each other, softly at first. Then Sawyer took control, kissing her more forcibly. She didn't hold back either. Her arms found their way around his neck and his on her back. For a minute, they were both lost in a world of pleasure. Then Ana returned to her senses and realized what they were doing. She pushed him away quickly. He looked at her, bewildered, still panting.

"We can't do this," she said, out of breath.

"What?" he breathed.

She shook her head, wiping her mouth. "We can't do this," she repeated.

He only continued to look at her in confusion. Obviously it would take him longer to realize what had just happened. She got up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Ana," he called after her, but she closed the door without responding.

He sat alone, running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Kate sat on her bed against the wall, staring at the full moon outside the window. She missed being outside, and being in the snow. At the moment, she could see herself twirling in it, outside of Sawyer's house. He was standing at the door, watching her. It hadn't taken much longer for him to join her, even though a few minutes earlier he had made it clear he wasn't going outside. She knew he'd always had a soft spot for her, even on the island. The images in her mind shifted to when she was making her snow angel. A time when she felt so free, and when she was laying there, her eyes closed in the icy snow, she really felt like she could fly away. Then she switched to the moment he was carrying her toward the house. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she could be there again, in his arms – warm, even in the bitter cold. Would she ever feel like that again?

She finally lied down and pulled the thin cover over her, closing her eyes. Her mind was restless, and she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts reverted to Damien. He was in the now. He was obtainable. Sawyer wasn't. And Sawyer had stopped trying. He'd found another woman to occupy his time. Although, Kate realized, she was guilty of the same. But how long had he been with this woman? Longer than she'd known Damien? Giving up on her thoughts, she finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

Later in the night, Damien came to the room. He knocked three times to warn her that it was only him. He found her asleep on the bed. Knowing he should've just left, he closed the door behind him anyway. Slowly and quietly, he walked over and sat on the side of the bed, next to her. He took her hand and laced her fingers into his, then pushed her hair away from her face. He sighed.

"We've got such a problem," he murmured.

"What's the problem?" she whispered, smiling and opening her eyes.

He smiled back. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh you did," she teased. "So what's this problem that we have?"

"I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you."

She sat up and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't see a problem there."

He looked down, his smile quickly fading.

"What's wrong?"

He glanced at her. "Nothing. What could be wrong?"

"You know, you're not a very good liar," she smiled.

But he wasn't at all amused. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, softly.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Just don't get too worried, okay?"

She stared at him, feeling a twinge of worry despite what he'd said.

"Well that's not exactly assuring."

"Just promise me you won't worry about me, all right?" he snapped.

"Damien, what's - "

"Promise me!"

She shook her head. "No."

"Kate - "

"No, I can't promise that."

He sighed. "Kate, I know you want to care about me, but - "

"Stop. Don't even try and say that I don't care about you. You know I do." She stared at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong."

He looked away from her. "I've been put on death row."


	17. Chapter 17

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox -** _how amazing is this fic?? -- _You tell me!  
**bonboni -** Wait. Let me get this straight. You didn't think Ana would be so "jumpy"? Hm. Have you WATCHED Season 2? You may have missed an episode where she was trying to get a gun from Sawyer...I seem to remember she was very "jumpy" then.

Well, I have to say I'm very glad that you all love Damien as much as I do. It really makes me smile. Enjoy the chapter...

**Chapter 17**

Her stomach knotted and she felt a lump rise in her throat out of nowhere. Of all the things she was thinking, she wasn't expecting that.

"Are you…When did you…"

"A week ago." He turned to her quickly. "But, I wanted to tell you sooner. I just…"

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"No. It's _not_ okay."

"Damien…"

"Remember I told you I have anger problems?" She nodded. "Well…this was one of those times. Except…I wasn't angry at anyone in particular. This time, I was angry at me."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't. It kills me that this is all my fault. That I could've stopped this a long time ago, but I didn't. Now it's too late. And I'm losing my life." He looked up at her timidly. "And you."

It felt like a pang to her heart. She wished she could say something to ease his pain but she was too caught in the shock of it all. He sighed.

"Listen to me. I sound like an idiot."

"No, you don't," she tried to assure him.

"About the things I said the other night…I shouldn't have. It wasn't my place to tell you what to do or…who to love."

She looked down. He knew.

* * *

The next morning, Sawyer was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Ana to come in. He'd finally figured out what happened last night. But what he couldn't figure out, was how and why it had happened. There was something about her. Something he couldn't describe. He'd felt it on the island too, but there was no time to expand on it because she was always with Jack. And that was a major turn-off for him. But now he'd realized that he had _kissed_ her. And she was supposed to be there to help him find _Kate_.

He'd screwed up. Well, they both had. But he was more at fault than she was. How would he explain this to Kate if they ever found her? _Should_ he explain this to her? It was tempting not to tell her. To just forget it happened. He knew how horribly she'd take it if she found out. He heard Ana's door open and sat up straighter, ready to face whatever she'd throw at him. To his surprise she didn't bother saying anything to him. She went straight to the coffee maker and busied herself making a cup. He studied her movements, and her messy bed hair which flowed over her shoulders. She sat down across from him, sighing.

"Morning," he said casually.

She looked up at him, seemingly stunned.

"Morning," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither looking at each other.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

She put her cup down and sighed. "Why don't we just cut to the chase?"

"All right," he said, putting his cup down too.

"Last night…what happened…It shouldn't have happened."

"Right," he agreed, uncertainly.

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake."

"And it won't happen again."

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, keeping himself from blurting out an argument to that. Of course, she knew he was reluctantly agreeing. She sighed.

"You hired me to find your _girlfriend_, in case you've forgotten. It's not _me_ you want. Which is why what happened last night was a mistake."

He nodded.

"This is strictly business between us. Okay?"

"Yeah. Right. _Business_."

"Look. Just because I'm staying here doesn't mean I'm free to use to fulfill your needs, okay?"

"You said it, not me," he pointed out with a smirk.

"It won't happen again," she said firmly. "Right?"

He narrowed his eyes, leaning his head sideways. "No ma'am."

"Good."

They were both awkwardly silent again, sipping their coffee.

"I've got a few good leads," Ana told him.

"Oh yeah?" he said, switching his mind off Ana and back to Kate.

"Yeah. I'm going to see someone tonight. Guaranteed I can get information."

"So what do _I_ do?"

"Nothing. You just sit back and live your life and I'll do my job. Easy enough?"

"Couldn't be easier."

* * *

Damien had left Kate soon after he broke the news. He was beginning to feel paranoid, even though he was undoubtedly not going to be executed anytime soon. Once he left, Kate broke down and cried. She didn't know why. It wasn't because she felt the same way about him as he did about her. She didn't _love_ him. And yet, she'd grown so close to him that there really wasn't any other word fit to describe her feelings for him. Sure they had had a bit of fun in the time they knew each other, but her love for him wasn't that of a lover's. He had become like a best friend to her. Well...maybe a little bit more than that.

That morning, Kate was summoned by Johanna yet again. She had no desire to see her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was Johanna's fault that he'd been put on death row. And Kate couldn't help but feel that she'd caused Johanna to do such a thing. This time, Johanna was already waiting for Kate when she got to the isolated interrogation room. The door closed behind her, trapping her inside.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning," Johanna said, noting Kate's glare.

"You're fired," Kate said bitterly.

"You don't get to fire me, honey."

"I said you're fired!"

"Okay. Fine. You can say it. But it's not going to stop me from being your lawyer and working on your case."

Kate looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You don't get a say in this, Kate," Johanna said with almost an edge to her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not the one paying me!"

Kate stared at her, watching Johanna's irritated expression change to a nervous one. Obviously, she'd just let something slip.

"What did you say?" Kate whispered.

"I said you're not even paying me," Johanna said, trying to save herself.

"Someone's paying you to torture me like this!? To make me suffer!?" Kate said incredulously.

"No. No one is paying me."

"Then why are you still here!?" Kate said, quickly forgetting Johanna's slip-up. "No one's telling you to do community service!"

"I'm here because I'm your lawyer and I'm involved in your case whether you like it or not. If you try to fire me now, you can be sure you _won't _see Sawyer again. Don't forget everything I know. Everything that I've done for you that no other lawyer would. Don't you dare forget all the good that has come of this. I'm the reason you're still _alive_ here!"

Kate couldn't argue. She had a point.

"So you want to fire me? Fine. I'll walk out that door right now. But don't say I never did anything for you. Because honey, I've worked my butt off for you. To make sure that everything is in _your _favor."

"How is putting Damien on death row in _my _favor!?"

"I told you not to get involved with him! I told you he was trouble!"

"You don't even know him!"

Johanna laughed. "I don't know him? I know him better than you'd think! I know all about his life! His crimes! His false "I'm-a-troubled-child-who-just-wants-attention" sob story that he's been working into every person who he could convince!"

Kate stared in astonishment. Johanna just nodded.

"He told you about it too, didn't he?"

Kate looked down, which was all Johanna needed to know.

"Have a seat," she told Kate, softly. "I'll tell you the real story about Damien Scott."


	18. Chapter 18

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox** - It's just a roller-coaster ride! Wheeeee! I can't tell you who's good and bad. But I think you'll figure it out soon...  
**SassyLostie** - So who's telling the truth? Who knows! Oh..That's right! _I_ know. nyah nyah I'm glad you like my twists. I am rather fond of them. Hehe!

Lucky ya'll! THREE in one day! Rarely doing that nowadays. Trying to limit it to 2 a day.  
He he he. I hope you like this one as much as me. (I have to come up with some better lines.)

**Chapter 18**

Kate looked at the seat across from Johanna for a moment. Hesitantly, she sat down. Could she trust Johanna? Then again, could she trust _Damien_?

"Where to begin…" Johanna pondered aloud.

"The beginning?" Kate offered.

Johanna nodded. "Fair enough. Damien is _not_ who you think he is." She paused. "He's a compulsive liar."

Kate looked at her in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?"

Johanna paused, seemingly thinking. She sighed and pulled her briefcase onto the table, proceeding to open it. Kate watched her intently. She pulled out a manila folder, Damien's name on the tab. She placed on the table in front of her, failing to remove her hands.

"This…is his file. If I let you see this, I'm risking losing my job."

Kate looked at her. For the first time in a long time, Kate felt like Johanna _was_ trying to help her. She looked at the folder again, then back at Johanna, waiting for her to go on.

"We were fortunate enough to get this completely secluded room. No cameras, two-way windows, or onlookers. So I could show you this, and you can read for yourself exactly who Damien is. But if I do, you have to give me your word that you will not let anyone know. Not even Damien. Because then we have a whole new case in front of us. I need you to tell me now. Can I trust you?"

Kate thought for a moment. Surely she could be trusted. After all, keeping secrets was Kate's area of expertise. But, could she trust Johanna?

"Can I trust _you_?"

"What do you mean?" Johanna said, shocked.

"How do I know this is his real file? How do I know you're not just lying to me like you did about Sawyer's letter?"

Johanna sighed. "Look. That letter wasn't any of your business to begin with. And as for not letting Sawyer know…"

Kate kept her eyes focused on Johanna, staring her down until the truth came out.

"If he knew, there was a great possibility that he would come here. That would give the prosecutor reason to question him. And quite frankly, I think he's quite capable of slipping up."

Kate stared at her for a long time, then down at the table. Then, she smiled despite herself. As hard as it was for her to admit, Johanna was right.

"That's true. But you can't keep doubting him. After the situations he's been in…"

"I know. But with a thing like this, where it's life and death for _you_, he wouldn't be too reliable."

Kate nodded. It made sense. Johanna really did understand how much Sawyer loved her, and how much she loved him.

"And we had to let Jack know that Sawyer couldn't know, because we knew Sawyer would try to call Jack."

"Highly doubtful."

"Hey. Love drives us to do crazy things."

Kate nodded again.

"So that's everything out in the open now."

"Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?"

Johanna laughed. "I would've. Except you were too busy yelling at me to listen."

Kate's face went pink and she smiled too. "Well, you were telling me all sorts of horrible things."

"I know. It's just easier to settle this if you don't have Sawyer on your mind. The same goes for him."

"Then why couldn't you just tell me that? Instead you had to tell me all these things about - "

"Kate," Johanna said, leaning forward. "Believe me. If it was that easy, I would have. But the state you were in, it wouldn't have mattered."

She looked down. Again, Johanna was right. Yet, there was still something that she needed to know. Something that needed justification. She looked up at Johanna again, her eyebrows furrowed.

"One more thing," she said softly.

"Go for it."

"He said...in the letter...you turned me in."

Johanna opened her mouth to say something, but didn't exactly know what. Kate had caught her in something she couldn't answer simply. There was a surprise..

"Is it true?" Kate asked quietly.

"First off, you need to know, I never meant to hurt you."

"Please don't – " Kate shook her head, forcing her eyes closed.

"Yes, I _did_ turn you in."

Kate pushed her chair back and got up, walking to the front of the room. Johanna got up too.

"But you have to understand, it wasn't out of spite, or malice or anything like that. My job was in jeopardy. It's illegal to be in contact with a fugitive in hiding and not let the police know where you were hiding."

"It's illegal to be helping me the way you are too!"

"I _know_. But at least I _can_ help you. If I didn't do it, I wouldn't even be here to help you out so you can't hate me for that."

"Let me out!" Kate shouted, pounding on the door.

The door swung open and Kate started to push her way out. The guard grabbed her back though to cuff her again.

"Kate, please!"

"Go to hell," Kate said, coarsely, as she was being led back to her cell. 

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Sawyer found Ana lying on her stomach on the bed typing away on her laptop. He leaned in the doorway, his arms folded. 

"You busy?"

She turned her head and looked at him with a small grin.

"Kinda."

She saw his shoulders slump and his gaze went down to the floor. She turned back to her computer screen and started typing again.

"Why?"

"Well I was just wondering," he scratched his head. "'Cause of last night…"

Ana smiled to herself. She closed her computer and sat up, facing him now. She watched him stand upright again, arms still folded.

"You know…I mean I wanted to see if you wanna go out for lunch or somethin'." He added, "My treat. Make up for last night."

She smiled down at the floor, considering. "What've you got in mind?"

A little while later, Sawyer stood second in line at a huge truck that turned out to be hotdog stand. Ana-Lucia stood beside him.

"If you'd have told me that _this_ was your idea of going out for lunch, I think I would've reconsidered."

"Too late for second thoughts now, sweetheart."

"I still can't believe you took me to a hotdog stand."

"They got the best franks in town!"

"It's still a _hotdog stand_!"

"Can't you just be happy that you ain't payin for it?"

"Yeah. Because I'd never pay for this crap."

"Next," the vender called dully.

"Quiet," Sawyer warned.

Ana folded her arms, and sighed, but couldn't keep herself from smiling. _What a joke_, she thought to herself. But it shouldn't have surprised her. She leaned her back against the side of the truck, looking around. Across from the vacant lot was what looked to be a strip mall, with outdoor shops, as well. She'd have to remember to drag Sawyer over there to get back at him for forcing her to a hotdog stand.

"We gotta wait a minute. He just put new ones in."

"Well isn't that too bad."

"Ain't you just an ungrateful little bitch."

She stared up at him, her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he grinned down at her.

"You sure you wanna go there, cowboy?" she said with a smirk.

He grinned back at her. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Order up," the vender said, placing their hotdogs on the countertop.

She reached behind him and took one of the hotdogs covered in relish and mustard and proceeded to smear it across his shirt. He jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Getting even."

She laughed, and started walking backwards, still facing him. He grabbed the other hotdog and went after her with it. She turned around quickly and ran across the street. 

* * *

Johanna had given Kate a little while to cool off. It was near midday when she finally decided to go see her. She walked down the confinement hallway to Kate's cell. She easily smooth talked the guard into letting her go in to see Kate. When she saw her, she was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, pale as a ghost. Johanna stared in confusion. Kate looked up, wide-eyed. Slowly, Johanna walked over and glanced into the toilet, but only saw the clear water. She decided not to further question Kate's position, but reverted back to their previous conversation. 

"Still mad at me?"

Kate looked away.

"That's a yes."

She paused and reached into her briefcase, then snapped it closed. She held out the manila folder with Damien's name on it, waiting for Kate to take it. Kate glanced at it.

"I know," Johanna sighed. "It doesn't make things right."

Kate scoffed, looking away again. Johanna put the folder on the floor in front of Kate and got up, taking a seat on the bed.

"Look at it this way. You look at it, and you can tell someone. Then I'll lose my job, and if anything, that should make you happy."

Kate picked up the folder and opened it. She looked up at Johanna, glaringly.

"I'm not a snitch," she said firmly.


	19. Chapter 19

Quickie:

Sorry this took so long. As I've told you, my computer remains in repair until further notice. Therefore, updates will not take place on weekends. Grr. And today, THIS computer happened to be acting up on me. GRRR. I have a computer curse! -sniffles-

**SassyLostie** - Tricksy? Me? Naw. Hehee. Yes, you said that. But that's all right. Compliments more than once are always welcome!  
**bonboni** - Haha. That would be funny if she got hit by a car, wouldn't it? Sadly, that isn't what that meant. Funnybeans..  
**xox-emily-xox** - Well gosh! I don't know what to say except...THANKS!  
**LostSista - **Well, Johanna isn't working for anyone really. She's _Kate's_ lawyer, so she's working for Kate. But to understand what I meant, just take a moment and think about the fact that she IS a _paid_ lawyer...Anything? -wink-  
**Laura1992** - Hi there! I'm glad you decided to review. And I'm glad you like the stories. All three in 3 days? That's a lot of time on your hands. Awesome for you! Hahaha. Another sequel, huh? I think I need to finish this one up first. But there's always possibilities. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Okay. So I looked up what a criminal record looked like. Preeeetty spiffy. I rigged the one below though. Trust me, if I didn't, this thing would be 20 pages long. Just wanted ya'll to know. Plus, how the heck was I s'posed to know all those codes and stuff? Oh and as for the "g's" thing...I have NO idea how much it should be. Just pretend I know what I'm doing here...mmkay?

**Chapter 19**

The minute she opened the folder, Kate felt that odd sensation she always got when committing a crime. She was doing something forbidden and it was exciting and yet, at the same time, terrifying. She felt the rush flowing back into her. The first thing she saw was Damien's mug shot. He looked different now. His hair had grown since and he didn't have the stubble he now had. His eyes, in the picture, looked cold, unlike the warm friendly eyes she knew. She turned the picture over and saw a packet with all his criminal information:

_**1. Offender**  
Name: Scott, Damien L  
Date of Birth: 09/27/1979, 27 years old  
Race: White  
Sex: M  
Source: IA, DOC  
File Date: 06/13/03_

_**Offenses**  
a.) BURGLARY – OTHER THAN HABITATION (2) – Guilty  
b.) DRIVING WHILE INTOXICATED (4) – Guilty  
c.) MURDER – 2nd DEGREE – Not Guilty  
d.) MURDER – 1ST DEGREE – Not Guilty  
e.) MURDER– 3rd DEGREE (4) –Not Guilty (mental) - Confession_

_**Sentences**  
a.) 2 YR. (VOID)  
b.) 2 YR. (04/4/1998 - 04/4/2001)  
c.) 10 YR. (NO DATE – Trial in progress)  
d.) 15. YR. (NO DATE – Trial in progress)  
e.) LIFE (Start – 06/13/2003; End - --/--/----)_

_**Uncharged Felonies**  
a.) DWI (03/05/1997)  
b.) DWI (03/25/1997)  
c.) SPEEDING/RECKLESS DRIVING (05/06/1997)  
**  
2. Medical Information **_

_Medications: --  
Diseases (if any): --   
Allergies: --  
Conditions: Compulsive Liar_

_**3. Other Information/Comments**  
Fails to cooperate. Sedate if necessary. Under 20g's ONLY!  
_

She read every word, horrified by each. He was partially true in telling her his crimes. But she hadn't known the man was a _serial killer_. She looked up at Johanna. She only raised her eyebrows in a silent effort to say "I told you so". She looked back down at it and read the only thing that was listed under medical information: _Compulsive Liar._ She closed her eyes. Did that mean everything else he told her was a lie? That meant he probably wasn't even in love with her. Not that it mattered. She loved Sawyer. And _that_ was what did matter. She closed the folder and put it down beside her, putting a hand to her head.

"I can't believe this," she murmured.

"Tell me something. How is it exactly that you've been communicating with him?"

Kate looked at her, uncertain if she should say anything. Johanna, however, knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. This is all off the record. You won't get in trouble."

Kate swallowed. "He comes to visit me at night. When the guards leave their post."

Johanna nodded intently. "I figured that might be how. How long has it been going on?"

Kate shrugged. "He's managed to do it for a month and a half now."

Johanna nodded again. Kate sighed and picked up the folder again, flipping through it.

"So it was all a lie?" she said, staring at the mug shot again. "That whole story about his parents not caring. And being sent from foster home to foster home?"

"Yup."

She closed the folder and handed it out to Johanna. "So is there a real story about him?"

Johanna took the folder, putting it beside her on the bed. "Yeah. The DWI's and the burglary were just peer pressured felonies. He was a kid with the wrong friends. But it all really stemmed from his first homicide."

"What happened?"

"Damien has an extreme fear of commitment. He never gets close to a woman. He pretends to, but he'll drop them flat in the blink of an eye whenever he feels its time to move on. Before the murder, he was with a woman. Her name was Sadie, which…is irrelevant, but for the purpose of the storytelling. As usual, his fear of commitment kicked in and he left her. But this woman – Sadie, she latched onto him like a leech during the last two months of their relationship. And when he said it was over, she was in denial."

Kate imagined the whole thing clearly in her head as Johanna went on to tell Damien and Sadie's tale. He'd toyed with her emotions and dangled her around for awhile, pretending he was in love with her. When he finally got too fed up, he skipped town, neglecting to tell Sadie. She found him, however, and wouldn't leave him alone. She kept insisting he loved her as she loved him – they were soul mates. When he told her it was over, she refused to believe it, even though Damien had threatened several times he'd put a restraining order on her. The story ended sadly with Sadie's death.

"He killed her?" Kate asked in quiet astonishment.

"Two bullets to the head and stabbed four times in the stomach."

Kate grimaced. "Because she was in love with him…"

"Right."

"That's horrible."

"That's Damien. When he was taken in for interrogation about six other murders that led to him as a suspect, he confessed after being advised by his lawyer to plea crazy. All six murders were women he'd used mainly for sex, but also for company. Women who had just begun to fall for him. But when he was through – "

"He killed them," Kate finished, closing her eyes.

"It was just a game to him. The thrill, he'd called it, of murdering."

She'd never be able to look at him the same way again. He'd seemed so charming. The remembrance of their intimacy sickened her now. How could she have let herself sleep with him? But then a frightening thought crossed her mind. What if she was a victim of his game? What if he was planning to kill _her_ once he was done with her? What if he'd been planning it all along? Her eyes snapped open, staring at Johanna.

"You all right?"

"I…I want my cell changed," she said quietly.

* * *

After five minutes of the chase, Sawyer gave up and took a bite out of the hot dog. ("Hell, I'm hungry!" he'd claimed.) Ana-Lucia was well ahead of him, browsing the outdoor stands. He caught up with her when she'd stop to look in at an armory. She was looking at all the guns in the case with envy. She didn't even notice Sawyer was behind her.

"Don't think I'm not gonna get you for that, sweetheart," he whispered.

Her eyes narrowed and she grinned. "I doubt it."

She returned her attention to the case of handguns. It was loaded with pistols, revolvers, Trench Guns, Blackhawks, Nine Milimeters, cases of ammo next to them. She ran her fingers across the glass, longing to grip a gun again. Sawyer, however, turned his attention to the hunting equipment.

"Can you take this one out of the case?" Ana said, staring directly at the clerk.

"Which one?"

"That one," she said, pointing to a 9MM.

"Usually not s'posed to take 'em outta the case," the man said with a deep southern accent. "But I s'pose this a special occasion."

Sawyer listened cautiously and started toward Ana. He took the gun out, and laid it upon a cloth on the glass countertop. She carefully picked it up, gripping it instantly filled with familiarity. She turned it over in her hand, fingers tracing the sleek plastic grip. It had been so long…

"Ruger, P89. Blue slide finish with grey anodized frame. Semi-auto, holds 10 plus one."

She pulled back the top easily, discovering the empty bullet slots. Anxiously, Sawyer pulled her arm away from the counter. She closed it again, and gripped the gun tighter preventing it from dropping.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"Looking at a gun," she said, holding it up in front of him. "A pretty damn good one, at that. You got a problem with that?"

"_Yeah_, I got a problem with it. You ain't gonna have no gun while you're in my house!"

She tore her arm away from him. "Thanks for the heads up."

She put the gun back on the counter and the man scooped it back up, returning it to its place in the case.

"So what do ya think, ma'am? You like her?"

"It's nice," she said, envious. "Real nice. How much?"

"Only $475."

"Thanks but no thanks," Sawyer said, glaring at the clerk and pulling her away.

"Your loss!" the clerk called as the left.

"Get your hands off me," Ana protested.

He only continued to pull her across the street with him.

"Hey," she said, but he ignored her. "HEY! You trying to rip my arm off!?"

When they were safely across, he let go of her and she stumbled back a few steps.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, eyeing him with hate.

"With me? You're the one about to buy a gun, Hoss!"

"I'm a cop."

"No, you _were _a cop."

They were silent, shooting each other death glares.

"Let's go," he said finally.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?"

"I'm _payin_' you."

"Keep your money then," she snapped, her eyes narrowing. She started back across the street, and called over her shoulder, "Find her yourself!"

"Yeah. Maybe I will!" he shouted back.


	20. Chapter 20

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **I think a better question is why _wouldn't_ Ana want a gun? As for Kate, you'll have to wait and see.  
**SkateNowAndForever** - Oh my god! Did I surprise you? Hehe. If I did, I'm glad.   
**xox-emily-xox** - Well, don't be too sure about Sawyer. And don't jump too far ahead!  
**bonboni** - Whoa. That's the quickest change of heart I've ever seen! (aside from, you know, Kate's.)

No Kate this time around. Sorry about that. But she'll be back soon. Indulge!

**Chapter 20**

Sawyer was in his truck driving down the dusty roads of his hometown still heated from the argument with Ana-Lucia. What the hell was she planning to buy a gun for? It was illegal anyway. Maybe she was going to kill him in his sleep. He chuckled aloud at his own thought. No. She wasn't the killing type. He turned the radio knobs a few times until a station played clear music. He leaned his arm along the edge of the window, keeping his other hand on the wheel steadily.

He tuned out the music instantaneously and his mind filled with thoughts of Kate. For the past two weeks since Ana had been there, he rarely thought of her. And wasn't that the reason Ana was there? He'd been too busy letting himself flirt instead of worrying about Kate. He pulled his arm in the truck, sitting up straight again. He missed the sound of her voice. Then he realized, he couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like. And it hadn't even been that long! What was wrong with him? Maybe getting rid of Ana _would_ be better.

He drove around for another hour, then finally pulled into the parking lot of a bar. He got out of his truck and pulled his shirt off. For a few minutes, he looked around in the back of his truck for a new shirt. He knew he had one somewhere in there.

"Hey baby. You need a ride?" a woman said, nearing him with a mischievous grin.

He glanced over at her. "Get a life," he said.

She walked away insulted. _Damn prostitute_, he thought to himself. Finally, he found his black shirt – the same one he'd worn on the island when he and Kate were tracking that boar, and the same one he'd word to the bar that night. It seemed like that was all ages ago. He wished she was with him. He wished everything could go back to the way it was. But it never would.

He buttoned the shirt and headed in the bar. He sat for hours, drinking barely anything, to his surprise. He didn't know why he was there. He wanted to think, sort things out in his mind. But apparently the bar was the wrong place to do it. A bachelor party came in after another hour passed. That was when Sawyer decided to leave. He definitely wasn't one to stick around watching these sorority guys drink and fool around acting like idiots. He laid money on the counter next to his last cup – out of 3 – and left the bar. As he started driving in the dark, he wished now he had gotten drunk. Being sober and overflowing with thoughts of Kate was starting to get to him.

He drove around for a while, not sure exactly where he was going to go. He didn't want to go home just yet. For some reason, he had a feeling Ana would be there, and he really wasn't thrilled with the idea of seeing her again. At least not now. He drove into a part of town he hadn't been to in years. It was a dark and rural area, only a few houses every once in a while. No cars drove on the streets and it was eerily quiet. He saw a faint light coming from ahead. There was an old junkyard there, but it had been vacant for years. Confused as to why there was light coming from that direction, he sped up.

When he got closer, he realized it was headlights lighting the area. Dim ones, at that. He spotted the car easily. Black. He gently came to a stop and stared. It was Ana's car. What the hell was she doing there? He turned his truck off and got out, quietly. He heard voices not too far off and followed them. Behind a large mass of debris, he spotted Ana being forced against a pile of what used to be automobiles. He stood back out of sight, watching curiously.

The man was tall, maybe as tall as he was. He had a thick head of dark brown hair slicked back by hair gel, and dark, mean eyes. In the dim light, Sawyer saw his sleeves were ripped off his shirt, bearing muscular arms. He was holding Ana with both hands against her shoulders.

"I warned you missy."

"You don't scare me."

He laughed, maliciously. "You're not scared enough, huh?"

His expression instantly reverted to a glare, and he grabbed her neck with one hand, holding her against the pile. Ana winced, and Sawyer could tell she could barely breathe. He was about to help her, but Ana kicked the man and he loosened his grip. She slumped to the ground, grasping her neck. The man kicked dirt onto her, and she coughed, covering her eyes. While she couldn't see, the man lifted her by the arm and pulled her close, hanging onto only her arm. She glared up at him and he grinned evilly.

"You don't get to hurt me, princess. I get to hurt you," he said in a coarse voice.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

He threw her against the pile and slapped her across the face. Again she sat at the foot of the pile, this time wiping blood from her lip. That was all Sawyer would take. He stepped out and started walking toward the guy.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The man turned and stared. Then he looked at Ana again. "What now? This your boyfriend coming to the rescue?"

"You think you're some kinda tough guy beatin' up a lady?" Sawyer said, before Ana could answer, now in front of the man.

"This is none of your business," the guy said, turning his full attention to Sawyer now. "Crawl back into the mud hole you came from, redneck."

Sawyer grabbed the man and threw him against an adjacent pile, holding him up against it by his shirt.

"You ever touch her again, I swear I'll kill you myself."

"Let him go," Ana said from the ground.

Sawyer glanced at her like she was crazy. "What are you – "

She rose to her feet. "I said let him go."

Confused and still angry, Sawyer let go of the man. He grinned at Sawyer and started toward Ana again. Suddenly two loud shots sounded the air. The man was now on the ground. When Sawyer turned to look at Ana, he saw her holding a gun, pointed toward the man.

"You bought it anyway," Sawyer said softly.

"No. I didn't," she told him, and started walking toward the man.

She kneeled in front of him and he looked up. Blood was seeping through his shirt from a bullet to the arm, and one in his leg poured blood from his jeans.

"Listen up now, buddy. Tell me what you know, and I'll let you live."

"I wouldn't tell you in a million years," he coughed.

She held the gun to his head. "Where is she?"

"Go to hell."

"Last chance. WHERE – IS – SHE?"

He stared at her, a dull smirk on his face. "She ain't here. She's far away from here," he said, drawing out the word 'far'.

"How far?"

"Can't tell you that."

She dug the head of the gun into his head more. "You have until the count of three."

"Ooh. Three. I'm shaking."

"One."

"She's nowhere you'll ever think of."

"Two."

"Hell, she's better off than being with you people!"

"Three."

"You won't find her," were his last words.

In an instant, another loud shot sounded the area and the man was gone. Ana stood up and tucked the gun into the back of her jeans. She turned around and Sawyer immediately looked away. He started walking back to his truck. Ana wiped blood from her lip and followed.

When he got to his house, Sawyer waited for Ana to pull up and get out of her car before going inside. He waited by the door for her to catch up. When she neared, she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He stepped aside letting her in and then followed. He went upstairs and she sat on the couch, sighing loudly. She felt something warm trickle down her arm. She turned her arm in an odd position and saw a huge gash in her elbow that continuously poured blood. Great, she thought. Not only was her back hurt, probably bruised, her head cut, and lip bleeding, but now her elbow was gashed.

The stairs creaked again and she looked up, seeing Sawyer come down with a handful of things. He sat on the couch next to her and put the things on the table in front of him. She then realized he'd been carrying medical materials. She smiled a little. He sat back into the couch and exhaled while Ana poked through the supplies and started cleaning her elbow. Sawyer watched, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell were you doin' out there?" he asked her quietly.

"Doin' my job," she replied trying to stop the ever-flowing blood.

"I didn't hire you to get yourself killed," he said, gently wiping blood from above her brow.

She put her arm up, pushing him away. "I can do it myself."

She yanked the cloth from his hand and continued wiping her elbow.

"Maybe you oughta see a doctor."

"No. I'm fine."

"You didn't have to do it you know."

She started scrubbing her elbow harder, frustrated, and glanced at him. Then she looked at her elbow again.

"I know."

She put the cloth down finally and looked down at it, smirking.

"You want me to find your girl, don't you?"

He saw her elbow start to bleed again and started to unravel the roll of ace-bandage from the pile. He took her arm in his hand and she watched as he carefully wrapped and taped it on. She smiled.

"I gotta do what I gotta do."

"Just don't get yourself killed on account of me," he said, giving her back her arm and tossing the tape into the pile.

"Not planning on it."

"Good," he said, before he could stop himself.

Realizing what he'd said, he looked at her to see if she'd caught it. To his dismay, she had and she was smiling, her face slightly pink. He grinned his usual grin and folded his arms.

"Well…"

"What?"

"I do believe I see you blushing," he teased.

Her face grew redder. "Shut up."

He laughed. "And there it goes…"

Now she knew her face was heated and she couldn't deny it. Nor could she stop herself from grinning.

"So do you do this for a living, or what?"

"Do what?"

"Flirt."

He leaned toward her, as if he was about to let her in on a secret.

"Only with the pretty ones," he whispered, teasingly.

"Lemme let you in on a little secret then," she said, leaning toward him too. "I don't usually like to get involved with cons."

He instantly leaned back. "You said what now?"

She leaned back rolling her eyes. "I figured it out the fourth day I was here."

He stared at her in such disbelief that she had to laugh.

"I'm not stupid you know."

"I never implied," he finally said.

"But you're good," she said, almost laughing. "And don't go getting a big head because I said that."

"Cop tellin' a con he's good at what he does. You don't see that everyday," he grinned.

"Oh. Think you're funny, do ya?" she said, casting him a sideways grin.

He chuckled. "Maybe."

She shook her head in mock disgust.

"Lip's bleedin' again," he told her, reaching his hand out and wiping it with his thumb.

She lifted her hand to her lip and wiped it too and he immediately pulled his hand away, feeling stupid. He looked to his side curiously. Ana jumped, feeling Sawyer's hand creeping down her back.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she said, trying hard to hide the tremor that had just ran through her.

He stared at her completely seriously and raised his hand in which he held the gun.

"You buy it for just that reason?" he asked, quietly.

"I told you, I didn't buy it. It's not mine."

"Whose is it?"

"It's yours. I came back here after you left. Figured you'd have one somewhere."

"Appreciate you askin' me to go in my attic."

"How could I ask if you weren't home?"

"Still doesn't give you right to go in there."

"Well I'm giving it back now, aren't I?"

He didn't answer, only looked away, completely zoned out.

"C'mon," he said finally, getting up.


	21. Chapter 21

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox** – Eh...Ana's just a little gun happy, true to her character on the show. The murder was moreso for Kate, but I he was a bad guy anyway.  
**bonboni – **It's funny. I've grown to love her character too. To the point where I wish she was back on the show! Hehe!

Drats. No Kate in this one again. Aw well. Who minds?

**Chapter 21**

Ana followed him up the stairs and into the hallway, by the attic door. He pulled the ladder down and headed up, and she followed.

"You don't come up here much, do you?" she said, wiping a cobweb off her arm.

"No. Don't let anyone up here," he said, putting the gun back in the case and locking it.

"Why?"

"I got stuff up here that no one needs to see."

"Like the guns?"

"More than the guns."

"But you let Kate see," she assumed.

"No," he said, sharply. "I kept her outta here too."

"You hide the dead bodies up here?" she said with a grin.

"_Funny_."

"Well what _should _I assume? You _are _a con."

"_Was_," he corrected her. "Was a con. And what's up here ain't none of your business."

"You played with trucks?" she looked up at him, holding a wooden toy truck.

He turned around quickly and saw it. "Hey!"

He grabbed it from her and delicately put it back into the box it came out of.

"Don't be touchin' anything!"

"Is that the big secret? Your kiddie toys?" she said, picking up another truck.

"Can you stop?" he said, growing angry.

He grabbed for the truck again but she backed away, holding the truck away from him. He kept trying for it but she kept pulling it away.

"I just want to look at it," she reasoned with an amused smile.

"Give it here!"

She kept stepping backward away from him, until she stumbled and fell over a box. The box spilled, along with its contents. She looked over at it and saw tons of photos. Photos of his parents, and him. He grabbed the truck out of her hand.

"Hey!" she looked up at him.

While he went to put the truck back, she picked up a few photos from the pile and started looking through them. There were photos of Sawyer as a kid with his mom, with his dad, and with both. She picked up a white photo album and opened it, revealing more pictures. It was his parents wedding album. She leaned her back against the box behind her, and started to look through it.

"Hey. What you got there?" he said, kneeling down in front of her.

He looked at the pile of photos to her right and his blood boiled.

"Gimme that!" he grabbed the loose photos from her hands.

"Calm down!" she yelled at him, pulling the photo album away from him.

He stared at her, angrily. "This ain't stuff you should be lookin' at, all right?"

"It's not like its porno or anything. It's your parents' wedding album for god's sake!"

"Exactly!"

She looked away from him and started looking at the photos in the album again. He sighed and started gathering up the loose photos that were on the floor. Giving up on the mess he sat next to her, his own back against the box, his knees up.

"Now you know why I don't like people comin' up here."

She looked at him awkwardly. "Because of your parents' photos?"

"Because there's a ton of stuff up here that reminds me of them and I don't need to be reminded every damn day."

"It's not a bad thing to think about them you know," she said, reverting back to the album.

"Easier, though, not to."

"They were a really good looking couple."

"Yeah. They were. That's my mom right there," he said, pointing to a photo of her slicing the cake.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah."

He stared at the picture for a while. Ana looked at him.

"You miss her, huh?"

He looked at her for a moment, then his eyes lowered to the picture. "Barely even remember her."

Without thinking – and without a reason – she reached up and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. He put his hand over hers, and pulled it away, but didn't let go of it. He laced his fingers through hers. No regrets and no second thoughts, they both leaned in, and their lips met. He tasted the salty blood that still lingered on her lips. Her lips parted and his tongue dove into an ocean of pleasure. He entangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down onto the wood floor with her. The kissing grew fierce and uncontrollable. They, were lost. 

* * *

The next morning, Sawyer woke up extremely uncomfortable. He rolled off his side and onto his back, and felt something sticking to his face. He peeled off from his cheek a photograph of his parents. He threw it aside in the pile, and reached behind his back to see what was causing him so much pain. A wooden toy truck. He tossed it aside too. He wanted to get up but he couldn't. Then he realized why. Ana-Lucia was resting on his chest, fast asleep. He rubbed his head and continued laying there on the wood floor. Minutes later, Ana stirred, groaning tiredly. 

"My back is killing me," she moaned, sitting up off of him, rubbing her eyes.

"_Your_ back?" Sawyer said, sitting up leaning his back against the box again.

"Worst sleep of my life," she said, sitting next to him.

"Right," he rolled his eyes. "You had me as your damn pillow."

"Pillow? You're not _that_ soft."

"Better than the damn wood floor."

She nodded, agreeing. They were quiet for a few minutes, thinking about the same thing. Ana sighed.

"We are _such _bad people."

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe I should just go back home," she suggested. "Before we do anything else regrettable."

"Well…" Sawyer started to panic. "What about finding Kate?"

She banged her head backward against the box. "Oh yeah."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "On the bright side, we didn't have sex."

She laughed. "Not yet."

"Thinkin' about it then, are you?"

"You said it, not me," she pointed out.

"That ain't a denial," he also pointed out.

She put and hand on his shoulder for balance and pushed herself up, standing. She looked down at him, and he up at her.

"I've got work to do," she said, and headed down the stairs.

He sighed, and picked up a handful of photos that were still on the ground. After looking through them a few times, he finally tossed them back into the box they'd spilled out of. He finally stood up and headed downstairs again, hitting the light switch on his way down.

When he found Ana, she was typing like a mad woman on her laptop.

"Writin' a book?" he asked.

"Important work. Setting up to go away for a few days."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're not gonna go get yourself beat up again, are you?"

"No. I have a good lead this time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

She finished typing and turned the computer off, and closed. Then she turned around on the bed, facing him, sitting Indian style.

"Listen. I'm leaving tonight. I have one more idea before I call it quits."

"Plannin' on callin' it quits?" he asked, surprised.

She looked down, then back up at him.

"If I haven't found her by now…" she sighed. "You and I both know that I can't stay here any longer."

"You got somethin' against my house?" he asked, without thinking.

"It's not like that. After last night – especially since it was the second time now – we can't risk letting that happen again. You need to stick to wanting to find Kate."

"I _do_ wanna find her!"

"Well then you'd better start acting like it," she said, firmly.

He looked away, huffing. She unfolded her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed, gripping the edge of it with her hands.

"I'm leaving in an hour to catch a plane," she said quietly. "I don't know when I'll be back."

He didn't respond.

"I'll let you know if anything turns up."

"Fine," he said, finally.

Then he walked away to the kitchen, sliding the back door open, then closed, and he took a seat on the swing.


	22. Chapter 22

Quickie:

**LostSista - **Don't worry. Ana's on her way out. What will Sawyer do in his spare time BUT think of her?  
**SassyLostie** - Hm. Does Sawyer really have feelings for her or not? I'm gonna have to let the story answer that one.   
**bonboni** - Hm. Oh I wonder wonder what's in a - I mean, where Ana is going? Hehehe.

It's berry berry short so bear with me!

**Chapter 22**

Kate didn't see Damien after her last meeting with Johanna. Her cell was changed, but even as she listened late at night, she never heard him coming back again. For the first few nights, she had trouble getting to sleep. It was so normal for Damien to come in late at night, and they'd have long talks, or just kiss for long periods of time. Or sometimes even more than that. Her nights seemed to go on forever without him. He had become a necessity to her. Well, maybe not a necessity, but a yearning.

A few days later, Johanna informed Kate that she was having another hearing to dismiss certain charges. Johanna assured her that she could get the court off her back. There was no reasonable evidence that Kate had committed any crime, except for the bank robbery and all felonies associated with it. But she'd said the penalties wouldn't be so brutal.

Day by day, Kate's hopes grew. She thought often of seeing Sawyer again. She thought of spending days and nights with him. Of holding him forever and never letting go. Of kissing him until they both couldn't breathe anymore. Of coming clean with everything and anything she hadn't told him. Even…Damien…

When the day of the hearing rolled by finally, Kate was confident, but her stomach was reacting otherwise. She felt nauseous and lightheaded – a bit much, Johanna had said, for a simple hearing. Truth be told, it couldn't be so simple. After all, it was a hearing that could decide Kate's fate.

While she waited outside the courtroom for Johanna, Kate overheard two security guards' conversation about Damien.

"How long's he been on the row?" one said.

"A week? Maybe less," the other said, shaking his head.

"That's all? Short time."

"No kidding."

"What pushed it forward so quickly?"

"You kidding? The guy was a homicidal maniac!"

"Yeah, but, he was sentenced to life. Why the sudden decision to kill him?"

"Yeah, because _I_ know," the other rolled his eyes.

"So he's gone now?"

"Yup."

"What time did they lose him?"

"12:01 AM this morning."

Kate froze, losing her breath. Out of nowhere, tears of grief spilled silently. Damien was gone...

* * *

After a few people shuffled into the court room, Kate finally snapped back to reality. She hadn't realized that she'd completely blanked out for the past fifteen minutes. Johanna arrived momentarily. She immediately noticed Kate's tears and was filled with concern. Sparing a few minutes before the hearing, she sat next to Kate.

"Kate, sweetie. What is it?"

Kate shook her head, unable to speak.

"I told you it's only a simple hearing. Nothing to be worried about."

She shook her head and looked down.

"It's…it's not that," she said, her hair falling in her face.

"What is it?"

"Damien…" Kate whispered.

"Oh," Johanna gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me…Last night…"

"I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

"I never even said good-bye…And the way we left things last time we spoke…"

Johanna looked at her, sadly and curious.

"He knew," she whispered.

"He knew what?"

"He knew I didn't love him, even though he said he loved me. He knew I still loved Sawyer."

Johanna pulled her in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Me too."

She pulled away from Johanna, and started wiping her eyes. She took a few swallows of air and forced herself to calm down. She let out a small laugh.

"I don't know where that came from. It's not like I ever really cared about him more than a friend," she admitted.

Johanna looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

"I'm okay, now."

"Come on," she said, helping Kate up. "Why don't you go wash your face and we'll get ready for your hearing, okay?"

Kate nodded and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom, escorted to the door by a guard. The Judge came down the hall toward Johanna.

"Ready, Miss Evans?" she said.

"As ready as can be expected, your honor."

The judge nodded and went into the courtroom. Johanna waited a few more minutes, until Kate returned. They went in, and the hearing began...


	23. Chapter 23

Quickie:  


**bonboni** - Are you really _really_ sure he's not dead?

Okay. So the simplicity of this outcome is a little unbelievable. But it's fiction. And besides, I couldn't figure out a way to make things work so that this story could go on.

**Chapter 23**

"Docket 1516, People versus Katherine Austen," the bailiff announced. "Charges of murder in the first degree and robbery."

"Your honor, I'd like to motion a dismissal of all charges against the defendant," Johanna said.

"Give me a good reason to dismiss her charges, Miss Evans," the judge spoke.

"This is no valid proof that she was connected to any of the accused crimes, your honor."

"We have reason to believe that the defendant is indeed guilty of such crimes, your honor," the opposing attorney said.

"What proof do you have for me, Mr. Dumott?"

"Your honor, the defendant's own mother had turned her in for the arson."

"Her mother is dead, your honor!" Johanna objected.

"That doesn't mean what she said wasn't the truth. She turned in the defendant before her death, to the state marshal who captured Austen in Iowa."

"Who was also pronounced dead on the island which Miss Austen's plane crashed," Johanna interjected.

"Neither of them is here to speak at the stand presently, Mr. Dumott, and you haven't presented me with any notarized statements, therefore I cannot allow it. Have you got anything else?"

"We're...still working on the method of the arson. We have reason to believe it was a premeditated murder instead of a gas leak, as previously presumed. It was the murder of the man inside - her own father."

"Your honor!" Johanna argued. "My client had nothing to do with this!"

"She had everything to do with this!" Dumott argued. "She reported her father abusing her mother several times, and even admitted he'd try to lay a hand on _her_!"

"You can't prove that! There is no record of her ever saying such a thing!"

"Order!" she slammed the gavel down and turned her attention to the opposing attorney. "As Miss Evans said, there were no such records of events given to me so those accusations are nullified, Mr. Dumott. Is there anything else that gives you reason to believe she purposely destroyed her own house?"

"A gas leak, your honor?" he said, sardonically. "It's impossible!"

"_Improbable_," the judge corrected him. "But not impossible. If you do not have any viable evidence for me, then we're through."

Kate and Johanna exchanged hopeful glances. The attorney looked through his papers for something else. Then he looked up confidently.

"There's a count of a bank robbery on her record, your honor."

"What are you getting at, Mr. Dumott?"

"She was an accomplice to a false bank robbery, which turned out to be her own intent. We have several witnesses from the scene lined up."

"Your honor, no one was killed. I'd be happy to hear any plea bargains offered, but I will not let her fall prey to this accusation! If the DA wants to take this further, I'd be willing to fight it right to the very end," she said, almost threateningly.

"True, Miss Evans, none were killed, but several were wounded by her. Several who believed the defendant to be a woman named Maggie. She used a false identity and conned the men into helping her rob the bank. And those men are easily obtainable to testify against her at any given time."

"They were accomplices!" Johanna objected. "They knew what they were getting into. If they were wounded, they were responsible for aiding her!"

"Oh, what next, Johanna? You going to have her plea not guilty by mental defect?" he said loudly.

"Mr. Dumott! That is enough!" the judge intervened.

"All right. Suppose what you're saying were true. That she used them to get to a deposit box. They'd have to be in the back of the bank, would they not?" Johanna retorted. "The witnesses that you seem to have lined up would have been in the front, without knowing what had happened. Therefore they could not possibly know that she had planned the whole scene. _Therefore_ making your witnesses void and unable to take the stand!"

Dumott was speechless, Johanna standing proudly.

"I've heard enough," the Judge said. "Until you can bring me plausible evidence of Ms. Austen's crimes, bail is set to two hundred and fifty thousand."

She slammed the gavel once more and dismissed the case. Kate and Johanna exchanged shocked glances. Kate rose instantly.

"That's it?" she asked, surprised.

Johanna smiled. "That's it!"

Mr. Dumott snapped his briefcase closed and walked over to them. They both looked at him, questioningly. He sighed.

"This isn't over," he assured them. "I'll figure this out one way or another."

"Until then," Johanna smirked.

He walked out of the courtroom.

"I can't believe this," Kate said, breathlessly.

"Didn't I tell you? Things are looking up."

Suddenly, Kate did something that shocked them both. She hugged Johanna.

In the back of the courtroom, the only onlooker got up and walked out of the courtroom. She pulled the hat off her head, letting her dark curls fall. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, dialed, and waited while she walked, unbuttoning the trench coat she wore.

"I've got her," she said into the mouthpiece, tossing both the hat and coat into a trashcan.

* * *

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Sawyer asked, picking at a small hole in his jeans as he held the cordless to his ear.

"I found her," Ana-Lucia said, cynically.

He sat forward, his heart racing. "You serious?"

"No, I'm lying to you."

"So where is she?"

"Iowa state prison."

"Iowa…" he said, and cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what."

"Well you didn't have to tell me that."

"Funny." He paused. "She told me once that she was born in Iowa. Should've known she'd be sent there."

"Thanks for letting me know now."

"No problem," he said bitterly.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that all but the robbery charges against her are dismissed."

"How do you know?"

"I just sat in on her case. She's in prison with bail now."

"That means if it was paid, she'd be free?"

"Right. But bail's two hundred fifty thousand."

He was quiet.

"Sawyer," Ana said, making sure he was still there.

"Yeah…"

"I guess I'm done now, huh?"

"Guess so. I still owe you the last of your money though."

"Mail it. I have a P.O. Box in LA. Number 2342. I can give you the zip code if you need it."

"No I got it. So um…thanks for your help."

"No problem."

"I'll, uh, see you around then."

"Maybe," she said, then paused. "Maybe not."

"Say hi to the Doc for me," he teased.

"Good-bye," she said, and hung up.

"Bye Ana…"

Sawyer sat on the swing for a few more minutes, tearing the hole in his jeans even bigger. He was lost in a whir of shock, and nerves. Ana was now gone. Her work was done. And what had happened between them was in the past. Thankfully. What happened between them, stayed between them, he decided. As it should be.

Kate wasn't out of his reach anymore, now that he knew where she was. And he had the money. There were only a few things he needed to do before he could go and get her. But he sat where he was for a few minutes more. He didn't want to just have her come home to him. He wanted to do something special for her. He paused in his thoughts. Would she want to come back to him? Did she even consider his house home? He shook off the thoughts and finally went inside.

He headed upstairs to get his checkbook, then back down to the kitchen for paper and envelopes. The first he wrote to Ana, putting her check inside. In the other envelope, he put a check for two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Then he started writing a small note:

_For her bail. I'm coming to get her. Don't tell her. I wanna surprise her._

—_James_

Then he wrote one more check – a last amount for Johanna's service. He looked at the paper and reread what he wrote. He added one more thing to it so it now read:

_p.s…Thanks._

He sealed the envelopes and grabbed his keys off the mantle. As he got into the car, he only hoped that the post office was open this early.


	24. Chapter 24

Quickie:

**ElleSexy - **She did...  
**bonboni - **I'm glad someone shares in my sadness with Ana's departure. Hehe. You can think what you like about Damien's status. But only I know. -grin-  
**xox-emily-xox - **Will she go back to Sawyer? The world may never know!! Nah. I'm just being evil now. You'll see!  
**SassyLostie - **What's with all the "Damien's Not Dead" -ness!?  
**LauraMorgan1992 - **Hahaha. Johanna IS a hell of a lawyer. No more Sana...hm. I think I'll go add some in now just for saying that! (Just kidding.)

Hehehe. Ya'll caught me in a good mood. I can't believe how many of you are in doubt of Damien's death. _I _wasn't even in doubt...  
I'm also glad that I was able to pull off the Court Room scene. I didn't think it was too realistic, but you guys seemed to believe it as much as I did so I guess that means I did good, right?

Anyway, this chapter: Well...enjoy it.

**Chapter 24**

After Kate's appeal, she was sent back to her cell, empty handed. Frustrated, she did all that she could do – sit in her cell, and wait. But what was she waiting for? Sawyer wasn't coming. Johanna probably couldn't get her freed. There was Jack...but she didn't know if _he_ even had enough to spring her. What would she wait for? Parole? She lay back, staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the things she would do if she was out of jail. Then she started to think of what foods she would indulge if she was set free. She got as far as strawberries when the door opened. She looked over and saw Johanna, armed with her briefcase as usual.

"What's up?" Kate said, sitting up.

"I have a bit of bad news."

"Nothing new there."

"So you know that you're here only on bail now, right?"

"Right…"

"Now, I don't know if you knew this, but the deal with bail, is that you cannot leave the state, even when you are bailed out."

"_If_ I'm bailed," Kate cut in.

"Right. But if you were, at least for a certain amount of years, you'd have to stay here in Iowa."

Kate stared, speechless. She wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. She would have to _stay_ in Iowa? There was no way she could do that. It was her hometown. It was so full of memories. Bad memories. She would go insane just from being haunted by her past.

"There has to be some way I could – "

"I'm afraid not. I've looked into it. There's nothing that could change their mind about letting you leave the state."

"I can't stay here."

"Honey, you're going to have to. I know you want to see Sawyer, but there's nothing I could do."

She shook her head. "It's not that. Its…it's this place. And being stuck here. It's being in Iowa being haunted by all of these repressed memories. I can't deal with it anymore. It's making me sick."

"I think the being sick part is just in your mind," Johanna said with a warm smile.

Kate shook her head again. "It's not. I wake up from horrible dreams of my past, only to run to the toilet."

Johanna stared, curiously. "Every…morning?"

Kate stared back, then started to rapidly shake her head. "No. It's not that. There's no way it's that."

"How can you be so sure? Have you seen a doctor?"

"No. But – "

"Maybe you should."

"No. It's not that. I'm sure of it."

"A woman's intuition isn't always so reliable, Kate."

"It's _not _my intuition. I know my body. And I know I'm not - "

"Craving anything unusual?"

"No."

"Smelling anything stronger than usual?"

"No."

"Just the morning sickness?"

"I already told you that's from the nightmares. It's only every now and then anyway. And...it's not even during the morning."

"That doesn't mean - "

"I'm _not_." She let out a small laugh. "There's no way I could be. It's been how long since Sawyer,,,"

Johanna nodded. Kate wouldn't tell her about Damien, but the thought stayed in the back of her mind. Hauntingly..

"There isn't anything else you want to tell me about it?" Johanna asked.

"Johanna, I swear to you. If I thought I was pregnant, you would be the first to know."

"Okay. Well, going back to more important things…"

"How can we fix this?"

"I can't. It's out of my hands."

"There has to be something you can do. You can't just take no for an answer."

Johanna shrugged, shaking her head.

"Please? For me? Isn't there anything?"

* * *

Johanna left Kate alone after their talk. She was heading toward the judge's chambers when she was stopped by one of the guards. They handed her a letter and then they were on their way. She looked at it.It was a plain envelope, handwritten to her. No return address. She couldn't tell what was inside. She took a seat on a wooden bench nearby and started to open it. All that was there was white paper, folded. She unfolded it and found writing on it. And there were two smaller slips of paper inside. She took the smaller slips out and discovered they were checks. One was for $250,000, and the other was for $20,000. Confused, she read the note. Then it all became clearer. Now she had to do something about it. She hurried to the judge's chambers and hoped that her plan would work.

* * *

Later that night, Kate was stirred awake from by Johanna. She groaned groggily. She had just fallen asleep too. 

"Come on, Kate. Get up."

"Why?"

"No time," she said, helping her sit up.

"What's going on?" Kate yawned.

"I'll explain later."

Johanna knelt down and started to roll Kate's pant leg up. Kate looked on curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Johanna didn't answer her. Instead, she pulled out a small square device. She pulled out a loop of rubbery band from the device and unhooked it at one side of the square. She put it around Kate's ankle and locked it closed again, tightly, but not too tight. Kate's eyes widened.

"Is that…"

"A tracking device. It can track you wherever you go." Johanna got up and zippered open a small bag she brought with her. "So if you try to get out of the states, they'll know. If you try to take it off - which it won't anyway, so don't even bother - it'll be marked. It won't come off until your probation time is up. Which is a year."

"Is there a camera in it?" Kate asked, waving her hand across it. "Can it see me and anything I do?"

"No. It can't. It only keeps track of you so that we're sure of where you are at all times. This was all I could do. Here," she said, tossing the bag to Kate. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Hurry up."

Kate nodded and Johanna left. She looked inside the bag and saw her own clothes. She smiled, for the first time in a long time, a real smile. Tiredly, she started to get ready.


	25. Chapter 25

Quickie:

**bonboni & xox-emily-xox - **Correction: She _is_ allowed out of Iowa. That's what the tracking device is all about.  
**SassyLostie** - I believe it's been...sheesh I don't even remember. She's been in prison for a few months though. Three, I think. Which makes things a little less realistic when it comes to a pregnancy...shrugs sheepishly (I blame myself. I wrote this a long long time ago without doing the proper research. I do do the research now though.)

Hm. I think this chapter could've been better but I couldn't edit it anymore than I already have. Oh well. Enjoy it.  
**  
Chapter 25**

In a mess of ten minutes, Kate was shuffled out of her cell and out to the parking lot into Johanna's car. She looked at the clock when they started driving. It was now eleven thirty. Kate sunk into the seat and Johanna finally had started to drive. About an hour into it, Kate realized she had no clue where they were heading.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, yawning.

"Nowhere special. Just away from here. I'd go back to sleep if I were you. It's going to be a _long_ ride."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get around the bail?"

"It's been paid."

"It...has?"

"Yes. And that's all you need to know."

Giving up on that thought, Kate looked out the window watching the trees go by. The sky was clear and she could see dozens of stars and the moon was half-full. It had been a long time since she'd been able to see the sky that much.

She leaned her head against the window. _A long ride_. Where were they going? Well, wherever it was, at least it was away from that jail. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. But she couldn't, now. She'd just _been _sleeping. She looked down at her ankle, and saw the red light blinking. She sighed again and, instead, she focused on looking out the window. Her eyes began to grow heavier and heavier until eventually, she, indeed, fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sawyer forced himself to wake up early. Yet, his idea of early was at ten o'clock. He ate a quick breakfast and showered, hurrying to get out of the house. He was going today to get Kate, no matter what. No one was going to stop him. He'd sent out the check to Johanna three days ago, so he was sure that she'd have it by now. Which meant things should be cleared for him to go and retrieve Kate.

An hour later, he was getting his jacket on, ready to go. Just as he grabbed his keys from the mantle, a loud constant knocking sounded the door.

"Christ," he said to himself. "Now what?"

He threw the keys back on the mantle. Sighing, he opened the door and there was Johanna. But he hardly saw her. His eyes were glued on Kate's eyes staring at him. He gaped. She was dressed in the same clothes he saw her leave in, her hair tied back tightly. She looked tired, and yet, at the same time, awake and aware of everything that was going on around her. Still, there was something about her that didn't seem right. He couldn't figure out what.

Johanna watched them staring at each other. She sighed and gave Kate a little shove, and she stumbled toward him, looking away nervously. She glanced at Johanna accusingly. Sawyer didn't know what that meant, but he was too full of shock to contemplate it. He looked back and forth between Johanna and Kate. Sawyer stepped aside, leaving the doorway open for Kate to step in if she had wanted to. She glanced one last time at Johanna, and walked in, looking around as if she'd never been there before. After watching her curiously for a moment, Sawyer turned back to Johanna.

"As promised," she smiled, nodding toward Kate.

"She's…different," he said, looking back at Kate again.

"You think you'd be the same after being locked up for a while like she was?" she retorted.

He imagined Kate behind bars, locked up. Kept in a cage. It was too painful to imagine.

"Like a damn dog," he muttered, feeling the flood of possessiveness for her come back.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. So...what now? She's free?"

"Well…Technically, she is. But she's on probation." She took a step closer to him and lowered her voice slightly. "She's got an anklet tracker on. And it won't be removed until all her probation time is served."

"How long's that?"

"A year."

"That mean she can't go out?"

"No. She can, but I wouldn't advise it just yet. But if it's absolutely necessary, only for short periods of time. Just be careful. She's not officially off the hook yet." She paused. "I really need to get going."

She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

"Take care of her."

He nodded. Like he really needed her to tell him _that_. He watched her drive off, then headed back inside. He shut the door but to his surprise, found Kate was gone. He found her quickly, standing at the sliding door, staring out. Her old favorite spot when something was on her mind. He walked toward her cautiously. She looked the same, but something was different…

"How you been?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond or make any movements.

"Freckles?" he tried to sound casual and make her feel more at ease. "You hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Kate?" he said finally.

He saw her flinch, but nothing more.

"So you ain't gonna talk now?" he asked, of course getting no response. "All right. Never did like the chatty girls anyhow," he joked.

No snicker, not even a smile. This was getting frustrating. Sure, Johanna had brought her back, but a totally different person. This wasn't _his_ Kate. This was some mute zombie Kate. He hated it. He wanted her back to the way he'd always known her. Could it really just have been the jail time that made her like this?

"Maybe you wanna sit?" he suggested, but as usual got no response.

_Well fine_, he thought. _Don't mind if I _do_ then. _He sat and took a cigarette out and lit it. Just after he let out a puff of smoke, she coughed lightly. He looked at her questioningly, and she coughed again, louder. He rolled his eyes and put it out, unaware that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Even without speaking to him, she still knew which buttons to push and how to get her way with him.

"Hope they treated you okay over there," he said. "Have to kick their asses if they didn't."

He slid his lighter back and forth on the table, unsure of what to say next.

"I'll bet you didn't miss me," he smirked, jokingly.

She blinked a few times, frowning. She slowly lowered her eyes to the floor. He watched her, but could only see the back of her head. His smirk quickly faded. He'd hoped she'd give him an answer to _that_, at least. He slammed the lighter down on the table finally, and she jumped. She turned her head slightly to look at him. His face was pained. He got up finally, and she turned to face him, unintentionally in his way. They stared at each other for a moment, then she took a step away, letting him through. He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. She heard his keys jingle, then the door opened. She went to the doorway just in time to see him pull the door closed.

Her shoulders slumped and she went back into the kitchen, taking a seat on the chair. She picked up the lighter from the table, staring at it for a while. She sighed, lost in a mess of thoughts. It was strange to be back here again. Everything was the same as it was when she left, yet somehow different. And Sawyer was different too. Of course he was the same Sawyer he'd always been, but there was something that wasn't the same about him. Or maybe it was her…

Not only was she too speechless and stunned to even _look_ at Sawyer, but she'd just woken up to see Sawyer's house right in front of her! Ever since, her heart hadn't stopped pounding, nor had the butterflies left her stomach. She was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. She hated surprises. Leave it to Johanna to concoct a surprise like _this_…

She got up and started walking around the house, leaving the lighter back on the table. Living room was the same. Same musty couch. Same old television set. Same mess of magazines still lying on the coffee table. She wandered down the hall to the room Allison had stayed in. She peeked her head inside, but it looked the same too. Only different. That seemed to be the theme this morning, though. She backed away from it and went toward the stairs instead. She grabbed the railing but then stopped, and looked up them. She felt her stomach rise to her throat. It was eerily similar to her dream.

Hesitantly, she walked up the stairs. Halfway up, she turned and looked over her shoulder. They didn't _look_ endless. There was no baby wailing. She sighed in relief and continued up the stairs. As she kept walking up, she was flooded with memories of times in the house. Times with _Sawyer_. She passed the bathroom and stopped by the door of it. A tremor ran through her, and she was reminded of the night when they made love in the shower. She didn't know why, but now, it seemed almost too painful to remember. She forced her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she was staring at the toilet.

Johanna was wrong. There was absolutely no way she could be pregnant. Last time, she was sick every morning. Not random mornings. She had no other symptoms. And besides, she hadn't had sex with Sawyer in almost four months. Her hand wrapped around the knob of his bedroom door, and then she froze. She'd had sex with Damien in her cell. But…it couldn't be…

She shook her head and forced herself to open her eyes and breathe. It wasn't Damien's. Because she _wasn't_ pregnant. It'd just been a reaction to the nightmares. Maybe they'd stop now that she was with Sawyer again. Maybe everything would be okay now. But...she didn't know if she could speak to Sawyer so soon. She wanted to. She wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms and waste days away with him. But…he'd just left her there. He wasn't making an effort to go find her. He didn't seem to _want_ to find her. And the thoughts still upset her…


	26. Chapter 26

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - Well he seems like he'd be the kind of person to sleep in if he could.  
**bonboni - **You asked if Kate really is pregnant. Well, it seems that's the question on everyone's mind right now.

Well...this is quite a chapter.

**Chapter 26**

When Sawyer got back, it was already dark. He'd brought home some groceries and a few other things he'd been meaning to get. As he walked in and looked around, he didn't see Kate anywhere at first. He dropped the bag off on the kitchen table and started to look around for her. He found her asleep on the couch, curled up. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. A few curls fell in her face. He wanted to brush them away, but he was afraid to touch her.

He wished he knew what was going on with her, why she wouldn't speak to him. What had he done? Did she think he forgot about her? Maybe he was overreacting, he thought. She had just gotten out of jail, so it would of course be awkward and nerve racking. Finally snapping out of his trance, he sighed and went to the pantry to get a blanket. He came back and draped it over her, and started back into the kitchen. Kate's eyes fluttered open.

"Sawyer?" she said softly.

He stopped, and turned around. Her voice shot through him, almost sending chills down his spine. He took a deep breath and a few steps back toward her. He wondered how long she'd been awake and if she'd noticed him staring…

"Yeah?" he said, softly.

"You never came."

Her words felt like a blow to the face. He noticed her head shaking and she was clearly fighting the urge to cry.

"You said you would," she said, finally sitting up and looking at him. "But you didn't."

He scratched his head and sat next to her. She tossed the blanket off her, over the back of the couch, and watched him, waiting for a response.

"I tried. Believe me, I did."

She nodded and smiled weakly. "But you gave up."

"No!" he looked at her, shocked to hear that. "No, I never did."

"Oh cut the crap, Sawyer," she said, rolling her eyes. "I know there was someone here with you."

He heard her voice quivering. He swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't tell her about Ana. At least…not right now.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he lied.

"_I_ was the one who called. And when it wasn't you, but some _girl_ who picked up, I hung up."

He paused, trying to understand what she was talking about. Then it hit him. _Damn_, he thought to himself. That meant she heard him flirting with Ana. He mentally kicked himself. He'd never get around it now.

"That wasn't _some girl_. It was Ana-Lucia," he said, trying to assure her.

She sharply turned to face him, glaring. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

"Ana-Lucia?" she repeated.

"Wait. No. That came out wrong."

She looked down at the floor, bewildered, her jaw slightly dropped. She pressed her lips together and got up, shaking her head in disgust.

"It ain't what you think, Freckles."

She walked away from him to the front door. He followed her quickly. She pulled the door open sharply and meant to slam it back closed, but he caught it. He opened it, and followed her out, keeping up with her easily.

"Kate, just lemme – "

"No. I don't want to hear it Sawyer," she said, heading for the road.

He grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Get off - "

"Just wait!" he said, firmly.

She stared at him, sad and angry. She tore her arm out of his grasp.

"I can't," she shook her head, swallowing.

She looked at the sky, taking a deep breath. He watched her.

"I've _been_ waiting. I'm tired of waiting for you!"

His throat was dry. He stared at her, unable to speak.

"I'm done," she whispered.

She turned around and started walking again. This time, he didn't follow her. He only stood and watched her walk. He wanted to go after her. To lift her up in his arms and bring her back inside and keep her for his own. But something stopped him. He couldn't make himself move. He only watched her run. As always.

She walked along the dirt road, finally letting her tears fall. She breathed heavily, wanting to look back, but forcing herself not to. She looked down at her feet and suddenly saw double. She stopped and tried to grab for something but there was nothing there. She fell to her knees, watching the world spin around her. She felt lightheaded, and kept trying to grab for something to hold onto. She blinked a few more times, but then everything fell silent, and darkness overtook her…

* * *

When she finally woke up, the first thing she saw was fire. She closed her eyes again, and when she reopened them, she still saw the fire, dancing along the logs. After a moment, she realized it was just the fireplace in Sawyer's house. _How did I get back here_, she wondered. Last she checked, she was pretty sure she'd been heading _away_ from the house.

Her head was throbbing with pain. She rubbed it and tried to stretch her arms but they were wrapped in a blanket. When she tried to pull them out, she found something else was limiting her movement – Sawyer's arms. She turned her head and his hair brushed against her cheek. Her stomach fluttered, and she was thankful that he was asleep. She sat up a little straighter still in his arms, trying her best not to wake him. She wished she could remember what had happened that they'd wound up here. She tried to think…

_He watched her curiously when she stopped walking and reached her hand out only to grab a handful of air. The second she fell to her knees, he cursed and started running toward her. By the time he got there, she'd already passed out. He tried shaking her gently and tapping her face lightly, but she wouldn't wake. He looked up. He couldn't let her stay out here. It might be spring, but the nights were still chilly. He slid an arm beneath her, around her back and under her legs, carrying her back to the house, slowly. He held her close to him, trying to keep her warm, wondering why she was suddenly so cold._

_When he got inside, he laid her on the couch. He found the blanket he'd put on her before and wrapped it around her tightly. Knowing she'd be safe there, he went out back to the shed to gather some wood to start a fire. In twenty minutes, he had a fire going steadily. But he didn't think that was enough. He picked her up again, keeping the blanket on, and sat with her in front of the fire, against the back of the couch._

She sighed, giving up trying to think. Whatever had happened, now was her chance to get away. Her chance to run. She pushed the blanket down off her, careful to move as little as possible. She maneuvered in his arms so that she was sideways now, but her hair brushed against his face. He woke with a start, tightening his hold on her. He looked around for a minute, then saw her and his hold loosened again. She looked away. She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't.

"Hey," he said softly. "How you feelin'?"

"I'm fine."

"Scared me there for a minute, Freckles," he said, sweeping a curl behind her ear.

She tilted her head away. "Sawyer, stop."

She lifted his arms off of her and got up, looking down. He looked up at her, quizzically. She turned her back to him, staring at the door, taking a long quivering breath.

"We're done," she said softly.

His pulse quickened. "No…No we ain't." He tried not to let his panic show. "This ain't it. Kate, you gotta lemme explain."

She shook her head.

"It ain't what you think!"

"SAWYER!" she shouted. "WE'RE _DONE_!"

And with that, she walked out the front door, closing it behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Quickie:

Wow it's kinda short. Aw well.  
Is there a "south route" in Tennessee? I do not know. My imagination and fingers run the show, so don't get all technical on me! Actually, I just wrote "south route" to be the road heading southward from his house…So it's not like a router or…ya know what, forget it. You don't want to read this. You want to read the chapter. So I'll just shut up already and let you read. No, honestly I will. Go on…Go read.

**Chapter 27**

After a few minutes of sitting in shock, Sawyer finally came to his senses. As soon as he put his boots back on and proceeded to find his trusty flashlight, he headed out to find her. She couldn't have gotten too far by now. The only thing that would slow him is that he didn't know which way she'd gone. He'd just have to start where anyone else would – the beginning.

_Her hair smelled like it always does, _he thought to himself, walking out the front door. Not like a fruity shampoo. Or a fragrance. It was just her own unique scent. After that brief moment of holding her in his arms, he realized just how much he had missed her. How much he had missed her voice, her face, her touch, her scent…

He stood outside for a few minutes, shining the flashlight in random places, thinking of what to do next. There was no telling where she'd be. He finally decided on taking his truck. After running back inside to get his keys, he got into his truck and started driving. He headed down the south route first, following the dirt road into the woods. He drove slowly, one arm out the window holding the flashlight, to see further in.

After what seemed like forever – but was only an hour – he spotted something near the stream that flowed through the woods. He stopped the truck and turned it off, keeping as quiet as he could. He got out of his truck and without thinking, slammed the door behind him, startling himself. He shook his head and started walking toward the stream to get a better look. There on a boulder sat Kate, staring ahead. He turned the flashlight off, and stuffed his free hand in his pocket, standing a good few feet behind her. Her head lowered. He watched her, wondering what to say.

"You know," she started quietly. "The entire time I was locked up, I couldn't stop thinking of you. And wondering when you were going to come."

He kicked the dirt back and forth, looking down. He had no response for that one at the moment.

She smiled. "When you didn't, I just kept telling myself that you had a good reason."

"I _did_," he said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"So you say," she kicked a rock, sending it splashing into the stream.

"So I _say_?" he said, incredulously. "I had a damn good reason as to why I couldn't get there, Freckles. 'Cause no one would tell me where the hell you were! You think if I knew I wouldn'tve been there in a heartbeat?"

"Would you?" she turned around, gazing at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I was sitting there waiting for you!" she said, her voice gaining strength. "And the whole time…you were here with Ana-Lucia!" she turned away from him, hiding her tears. She added quietly, "Doing god knows what…"

"Ana was helpin' me find _you_! I was payin' her!"

She shook her head. "Why her?"

"Why not?"

"Why not a _professional_ detective?"

"She _is_ professional!"

She nodded. "So you're defending her now…"

"Christ. There really ain't no winnin' with you, is there?" He shook his head. "Look, I promise you. She was helpin' me look for you. Maybe if your goddamned lawyer would've told me where you were, I wouldn't have had to hire her!"

"I'd think you'd figure something out yourself," she retorted. "What with all the situations you've been in…"

He chuckled. "The situations I been in were nothin' compared to this."

There was a long silence now. He watched her, trying to read her expression, but it was impossible. She looked down after a while. He started to switch the flashlight on and off, out of anticipation. She finally looked up, and sighed.

"I want to believe you," she said softly. "Really, I do."

She turned around and he saw her tears. Instantly, his expression softened.

"It just doesn't sound right," she whispered. "How am I supposed to believe that nothing happened?"

He walked toward her and knelt in front of her, now at her level. He rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked down, but he never took his eyes off her.

"I _swear_ to you, it was just business between me and her. Nothin' happened," he said softly.

She looked up and their eyes locked. He saw desperation and hope in her eyes, hoping his weren't the same.

"You swear?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated, forcing himself not to look away. Her eyes were shooting right through him. It was a risky thing to do, but now was the _wrong_ time to tell her about _anything_ that might have happened.

"I swear," he said.

She smiled, and nodded, her eyes slowly looking down.

"Okay."

He pulled her in a hug, and she leaned into him. She suddenly began sobbing uncontrollably. He smoothed her hair and whispered "shh's" in her ear. She hugged him tighter, as if she was afraid that he'd let go. He pulled away, putting his hands on each side of her face, forcing her to look at him. He looked at her sympathetically.

"What're you cryin' for?"

"I missed you," she sobbed. "I missed you _so_ much."

He hugged her tighter. "I know."

"No, you don't know."

She pulled away and looked up at him. He looked at her, wishing he could take her pain away, however, also fighting the urge to kiss her until he took her _breath_ away.

"Being away from you," she said, looking down. "You don't know what it's done to me. I didn't even realize how much I needed you until then."

He looked at her sadly. So he wasn't the only one who felt it…

"Every single day…" she said angrily. "I tried so hard not to…"

"Not to what?"

"To think of you," she whispered.

He looked down, confused. "You…" he cleared his throat. "You wanted to stop thinkin' of me?"

She shook her head slowly. "I wanted to stop hurting!"

She started sobbing again, leaning her head on his shoulder. He hugged her again.

"It's okay. You're home…" he whispered.

_Home_, she repeated in her mind. "I love you," she murmured against his chest.

He tilted her chin up and wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking down into her eyes. Their noses grazed. His touch had a soothing effect on her.

"I love _you_," he told her.

She nuzzled her face against his, and leaned her head on his shoulder again. He helped her to her feet and wrapped a protective arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's get outta here."

She nodded, and they walked together in silence. _Home_ rang in her ears the whole time…


	28. Chapter 28

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - Angst? Naw...Maybe. I don't know!  
**LauraMorgan1992** - So many good questions. I can't answer them for you however. Sorry! You'll just have to be patient, precious.  
**Mathildou** - I agree it makes Sawyer's actions seem ridiculous. But it still doesn't make them right.

**Chapter 28**

By the time they'd gotten home, Kate was weary with exhaustion. Even Sawyer admitted he was tired. They agreed they would talk about everything in the morning, and decided to retire to bed. They did not speak. They did not kiss. There was no passion, no intimacy. They lay, Sawyer holding her in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Kate awoke to see nothing but the bed beside her. She rolled over next to his spot on the bed, and closed her eyes, inhaling. She smelled his cologne, a scent she'd never forgotten, but sorely missed. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face and looked over at the window. Rays of sunlight poured into the room marking the beginning of what would be a beautiful day. She sat for a few minutes, looking around the room. Her eyes rested again on his side of the bed. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her, nestling her chin into it.

After a few more minutes, Kate tossed the covers aside and went downstairs. A sweet aroma filled the air. When she walked into the kitchen, Sawyer was at the stove, busily preparing what seemed to be a feast, considering the amounts of food on the counters. She smiled, and snuck behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Morning," she said.

He turned around in her embrace, and grinned down at her.

"Good mornin'."

She looked at all the food and pulled away from him, her hand slipping out of his.

"You didn't have to do all this for me," she said.

"_You_? This is _my_ breakfast," he teased, and turned back to his cooking.

She smiled and sat at the table, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. He put the spatula down and leaned against one of the counters on the side.

"Figured you might want something _real_ to eat for a change."

After taking a sip, she put her glass down, nodding. "Yeah…"

"All right, Freckles," he said, turning back to the food. "What's your pleasure?"

She smiled again. "Hmm…" she pondered aloud, gazing at all the food. "Is it all edible?"

"Oh very funny."

She laughed. Her eyes traveled again searching for what she wanted. Her eyes rested on him, though he didn't realize it. She pushed her chair backward and got up, ignoring his curious staring. Slowly she walked over, and stood close to him. He looked down at her. She leaned up and let her lips linger close to his for a moment. Feeling his breath on her neck made her whole body tingle. Just as he started to lean closer, she looked over his shoulder and reached behind him, grabbing the plate of pancakes. Finally, she backed away.

"This'll do," she grinned and went back to her seat.

He grunted a laugh and shook his head. He grabbed himself a plate, and sat down with her. They ate in silence for a few minutes. A few times, Kate looked up at him, smiling. Each time, right before he almost caught her, she bowed her head back down, pretending to be eating. However, he caught her the last time she did. He put his fork down and looked at her.

"What do you keep smilin' at?"

"Nothing," she said, grinning down at her food, poking at it aimlessly.

He stared at her still, until she looked up and saw him. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she laughed.

"You gonna tell me now?"

She poked at her food for a moment in thought. The truth was that she was that happy to see him again. Instead of telling him this, however, she decided to change the subject. She smiled up at him again, her eyebrows furrowed.

"So what did you do here by yourself?"

"_That_'s what you were smilin' at?"

Her smile widened. "I was just trying to picture you actually doing something."

"Har har."

"It'd be easier to prove me wrong if those magazines in the living room weren't still there."

He turned his head and looked at the doorway to the living room, then looked back down at his plate, hiding his shame. She laughed.

"I like my magazines," he said, glancing up at her quickly, then back down at his food.

"So what _did_ you do?" she asked, taking another bite of pancake.

_Just thought about you_, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Just, uh, stuff. Wasn't home much. Had some…things to do," he told her, without looking up.

Her smiled faded into a frown, and she, too, found herself staring at her plate. She knew it wasn't the truth. But she didn't want to ruin a decent morning, so she decided not to push it.

"Right," she nodded.

"And you know...I was workin' on finding you..."

She only nodded and poked at her food again. The remainder of their breakfast was consumed in silence. They stood up simultaneously when they were finished, and stared at each other. Kate smiled and walked around the table to him. She leaned into him and looked up at him innocently.

"You did the cooking," she said softly. "I'll do the cleaning."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I can do it,"

She glanced at the floor, then back at him. "I'll wash, you dry?"

He smirked. "All right."

While she turned the water on and started to wash the first dish, he leaned against the counter, watching her. She glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just waitin' for you to finish," he said, gesturing to the plate.

She put the washed dish in the rack, grinning, and continued onto the next plate. Sawyer took the plate and dried it slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a hot fudge sundae, and you're going to scoop me up."

He laughed. "A hot fudge sundae couldn't compare."

His grin broadened when he saw her face turn shades of red. She looked at him and finally noticed his grin. She couldn't help but laugh, and he did too.

"Shut up," she laughed, ducking her head away from him to hide its redness.

"I didn't say nothin'!"

She tried to glare at him, but it just melted into another grin. She raised a soapy hand to her head, laughing.

"Move over a minute," he said, taking her place at the sink.

She watched him curiously, as he poured more soap into the water. She eyed the bubbles that started to fill the sink, then switched her gaze back to him. He turned the faucet off and leaned against the counter, looking at her mischievously.

"What are you doing?"

"Dishes," he said, sifting his hand through the bubbles.

She saw his hand then immediately looked back at him.

"Don't even – "

Before she could finish, he'd already scooped and dropped a pile of foamy bubbles on top of her head. She tried hard to force herself not to smile, but it was no use. She wiped away the bubbles that were dripping down on her face, staring at him in mock annoyance. She cupped her own hand into the bubbles and took a step toward him. He stumbled back and hit the adjacent counter, trapped. She smeared the bubbles in his face until he grabbed her wrist.

"You're gonna pay for that, Freckles," he said after wiping the bubbles off his eyes.

"I'm sure," she laughed.

He held onto her wrist and pulled her back to the sink and threw bubbles at her. She laughed, trying to pull away and shielding herself. His hand was too soapy soon and she slipped out of his grasp. She quickly pulled out the sink sprayer, turned on the faucet, and aimed at him. He stopped midway in grabbing another handful of bubbles.

"Don't you dare – "

She bit her bottom lip and pressed the trigger, spraying him. He raised his hands up in front of him trying to block it, but his shirt, hair, and face were drenched. She finally stopped spraying him, and leaned against the counter laughing. He leaned against it too, wiping his shirt. He looked up at her as she laughed uncontrollably.

"You're enjoyin' this, aren't you?"

All she could do was nod.

"That's it."

He grabbed her and pulled her toward him in front of the sink. She looked up at him, her laughter subsiding. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, then he glanced at the foam in the sink again. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping his hold and started piling the bubbles on her again, ignoring her screams in protest.

"Still enjoyin' it now?" he laughed.

In response, she pressed the trigger of the nozzle again. He jumped back from the sudden jolt the cold water gave him as it sprayed the front of his pants. She grinned innocently, letting go of the trigger.

"All right," he tossed his hands in the air. "You win!"

"You asked for it," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

He scooped a last handful of foam and rubbed it in her head, refusing to let her have the last hit. She pulled his hand off her head, still laughing, and pulled him along with her, toward the doorway.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up," she said.

"You gonna clean that mess up?" he asked, putting his arm around her as they walked.

"No, are you?"

"I ain't cleanin' that."

"Well then I guess we're not cleaning it."

"I guess we're not."

They headed up the stairs, their laughter finally dying down. They were silent walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked, a smile still plastered to her face.

He grinned slyly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"A hot fudge sundae," he said, dipping his finger into the mound of bubbles on her head and tapping it on the top of her nose.


	29. Chapter 29

Quickie:

**bonboni - **Accidents? Now why would you think that? They just got done being mad at each other and now you want them to fight again? Sheesh! You do realize I'm joing right? Good. That's funny that you were eating a sundae while reading. How appropriate!  
**SassyLostie** - Another one worried something bad is going to happen now. Loving the faith you guys! Kidding again. I'm glad you liked the little bantering at the end. It seemed fitting to me and I didn't think it would be right for them to just walk out. And yes, we all know Sawyer's always got his needs.

Without further _adieu_...

**Chapter 29**

Kate sat on the rim of the bathtub, drying her hair with a towel. Sawyer had gone into the hallway closet to get himself a towel. She didn't expect him to come back having shed his shirt and jeans, even though she should have. She'd gotten him drenched, after all. She felt a heat rising to her face, undoubtedly accompanied by color, and looked down to hide it. It wasn't like her to feel so weak in the knees just from seeing his bare chest. But she reminded herself, it'd been _that_ long. He closed the toilet and sat on it, drying his lap.

"One of these days, I'll get you back," he said, laying the towel over his lap.

"I'm not so sure."

He went back to trying to dry his lap, his efforts unsuccessful. She snickered.

"Why not just take them off and let them dry if they're so important?" she said, nodding toward his shorts.

He looked up with a mischievous look. She stared at him a moment, then realized what she'd just said. Her face turned red again, and she looked down, grinning.

"You know that's not what I meant, Sawyer," she said, still forcing herself not to look at him.

"Well now," he folded his arms. "Do I?"

She looked up at him, warningly, despite her grin. He only smirked.

"Lookit you blushin', Freckles," he folded his arms. "It's kinda cute."

"Shut up," she said, looking down again.

She shook her head and sighed, grabbing the towel to start drying her hair again. His expression softened and he looked at her seriously now. She looked up and her grin faded.

"You're different," he said.

Her eyes wandered downward for a minute, then she looked back at him, unsure of what to say.

"Guess that prison stay's done a number on you, huh?"

She smiled weakly. "You could say that."

She couldn't figure out why, but the moment he'd uttered _prison_, Damien came immediately to mind. So did _other _things. She shook her head and forced the thoughts away. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"You know, you're different too."

He nodded and looked down, and so did she. She continued drying her hair again, an kept trying to look away from Sawyer. When she felt him staring at her, she looked up. He was wearing a dangerous grin. She put the towel down next to her.

"What now?" she said, holding back a laugh.

He looked at her slyly. "Your shirt's still nice and soaked."

She glanced down at herself, grabbed her towel, and got up.

"Guess I'll just have to change it then," she said, walking past him and tossing the towel over his head.

When he pulled the towel off his head, he saw her heading into his room, pulling her shirt over her head. Was that an invite? he wondered. He tossed the towels on the floor and slowly walked to the doorway of his room. He spotted Kate kneeling at his dresser, topless. She was looking through his t-shirts.

"Hang on a tick," he said, stepping into the room.

She looked up at him, and he down at her.

"Whoever said you could wear one of my shirts?" he said flirtatiously.

She looked back at the drawer of shirts, searching through them.

"What're you gonna do?" she said, looking up at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Rip it off of me?"

"If I have to."

She stood up with the shirt draped over her arm, and looked up at him.

"I take it back. You're not different."

With that, she turned on her heel exaggeratedly giving a false sense of annoyance. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He closed his bedroom door and proceeded to change his shorts and get dressed. When he was done, he opened the door expecting to see Kate, but instead, the bathroom door was still shut. He walked across the hall and put his ear to the door. Water was running. She was showering, he guessed. He went back into his room and sat on his bed. It was there he discovered her shirt, lying on the pillow, still damp. He picked it up and held it. As he looked down at it, he found himself in a daze.

Although things seemed to be progressing with she and him, there was still that slight difference in their relationship. Something that separated them. He could see it in her eyes – the uneasiness. Especially when the topic of her imprisonment was brought up. Maybe it was too soon for jokes. Maybe it would always be too soon for jokes. Maybe the jail time had a stronger affect on her than he'd thought. Or maybe it was just the way this new Kate was, and it would always be that way. He hoped not.

He wanted to do something for her, he thought suddenly. He wanted to make it up to her. For the mistakes he made with Ana, and for lying to her about them. For wasting away days getting drunk and being lazy instead of dedicating himself to getting her back. For not trying harder to find her. For letting her go. For betraying her…

He wanted to make up for time lost. He didn't know exactly what he'd do, but it had to be big. And it had to be now. He heard the doorknob to the bathroom turning and snapped out of his trance, tossing the shirt back behind him. Within a minute, she was standing in the doorway, fully dressed again, to his dismay. Her wet hair curled around her fresh, glowing face.

"Gave up on the shorts?" she asked, with a small smile, observing him.

He stood. "Figured I'd give you a break from all that blushin' you been doin' lately."

She glanced away, then rolled her eyes. "So…what now?"

"What do you mean _what now_?"

"I don't know. I mean, what do we do now?"

He stared at her for a minute. "I gotta go."

The corners of her mouth slowly turned downward, into a frown. _Go?_ she thought. She didn't want him to go. Worse, though, she didn't want him to _know_ she didn't want him to go.

"Where are you going?"

"There's somethin' I gotta see to," he said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his door.

He brushed past her, and started for the stairs. He had to get away before he was won over by her eyes. He wouldn't get caught. She was confused and hurt at the same time. She hurried to the stairs, trying to catch up behind him.

"But I – " she started, but then caught herself.

He stopped abruptly, and turned around, then mentally kicked himself for doing so. Now he was done for.

She stood, her mouth open slightly, trying to think of what to say. _Damn_, she thought to herself. She broke her own rule. She looked away nervously.

There it was again, he thought. That uneasiness in her eyes. He knew he was off the hook once she looked away. He exhaled quietly, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I...Well I…"

She looked down, drawing a blank. She looked back at him finally, and started shaking her head, wearing a fake smile again.

"It's not important. Forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No, it's fine. You'll, um, you'll be back soon, right?" she said, avoiding looking at him directly.

He walked back up the few steps to her. She looked up at him again, forcing herself to hide her disappointment.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said in a low voice.

She grinned, knowingly. He kissed her on the cheek and headed down stairs and out the front door. She stood at the top of the staircase, holding onto the railing. She heard his truck starting, and sighed. She sat down on the top step, unsure of what to do. The house was eerily quiet now. She could even hear herself breathing. She was utterly alone…


	30. Chapter 30

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox - **Never lose faith!  
**bonboni - **He left to go and get started on planning whatever he is going to do for Kate. Someone _new_ into their lives? I'm not too sure about that.

I like this chapter. And usually when I like my chapters, you like them. So enjoy it.

**Chapter 30**

Kate wandered around the house, unsure of what to do with herself. She was tempted to go for a walk in the woods. But when she looked outside, the sun was no longer shining and the sky was darkening. _Ironic_, she thought. That seemed to fit with her current mood. She sighed and went into the kitchen and to the refrigerator, helping herself to a glass of juice. She put everything away and took her glass with her, heading into the living room.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, her stomach began to ache and she felt woozy. She looked down into her half-full glass and immediately pushed it away. Suddenly the pungent smell of the orange juice seemed almost sickening. She realized that was all she needed to know it was true. She sunk back into the couch, trying to force back tears. Just when they were starting to get back on their feet...

She didn't know how Sawyer would react if he ever found out. Then it occurred to her. _Should_ she tell Sawyer? Maybe it would be better not to. Maybe he didn't eve need to find out about anything that had happened during her imprisonment. It hurt her to have to keep things from him, but it would hurt her more to have to tell him. And it would hurt him. Deciding now was the time to do what needed to be done, she got up and headed out to the clinic.

Luckily, they took her immediately - a rarity, but they were apparently aching for a patient. She was back within an hour and a half, and thankful to see that Sawyer wasn't home yet. She slumped into the couch, thankful for the pain pills she'd been given. They were heaven to her at a time like this. She turned on the TV to relax, as she'd been instructed.

About an hour later – a very long hour, it seemed – she heard the loud engine of Sawyer's truck turning off. A minute later, the door opened and he walked in.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

She smiled knowingly. "Not at all."

He tossed his keys and an envelope on the mantle, and went into the kitchen. Slowly, with little pain, she got up and followed him in. He was pouring something from one of the liquor bottles. Kate couldn't quite tell what it was. He pulled another glass down from the cupboard and poured some of the clear liquid into it.

"So where'd you run off to?" she asked, leaning her hip against the counter next to him.

"None of your business," he teased, handing her one of the glasses.

He closed the bottle and walked over to return it to its place. Kate stared at her glass for a minute, debating whether or not to drink it. She took a small sip as he stood next to her again. It tasted sour, but sweet, and burned as it traveled down her throat. Sawyer sipped his too, except his sips were more like gulps.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Starting over," he said sincerely.

She smiled, gratefully, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart sinking.

* * *

A few days later, Kate was woken up by Sawyer's loud footsteps going down the stairs. She turned over in bed and the clock read 11:00a.m. He was up slightly earlier than usual. She followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and wtched while he rummaged through drawers, seemingly looking for something. She was surprised to see him already dressed, as if he'd been awake for a while now.

"What's up?" she asked tiredly.

He looked up. "Didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Why are you awake so early? And..._how_?"

"I had a few things to do before we get goin'."

"Going where?"

"Surprise," he smirked slyly.

Her smile faltered slightly. "Sawyer, I – "

"There you are," he said to himself, as he pulled out a small key. He put it in his pocket and turned to Kate. "Now, _you_ go upstairs and get dressed."

"Dressed? But, Sawyer – "

"And I'd pack some clothes too."

"What's going on?" she folded her arms.

"I _told_ you. It's a surprise."

She laughed. "All right. Fine."

She left him in the kitchen and started up the stairs. What _surprise_ was he talking about? She could only wonder what was suddenly going through his head. She found her old backpack tucked in the drawer Sawyer had dubbed hers, alongside the clothes she'd bought awhile ago. The clothes she'd used his credit card to buy…

She forced the memory away and took her backpack out. She began stuffing clothes in it when Sawyer walked in. She looked up, smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"What part of _surprise_ don't you understand, girl?"

She smiled at the floor. "I hate surprises," she mumbled.

His face immediately fell. "You do?" he said flatly.

She looked up and saw his face. Now she felt like a jerk. Why had she even said that? She saw how eager he was about it…

"Well," he rubbed his head, disappointed. "I could just tell you, then."

"No, no. Don't do that," she said quickly. "Don't…don't ruin it because of me." She stood. "I mean, you went through all the trouble. And I don't want you to mess it up now."

He stared at her for a minute, and then his grin returned to his face.

"I wouldn'tve told you anyhow."

She laughed.

"Anyway, we'd better hurry if we wanna make good time."

"Okay."

When Kate was done, Sawyer sent her down to put her things in the truck. He soon followed, holding the envelope between his teeth as he pulled the front door closed. He carried everything to his truck and tossed it into the back, except for the envelope. Instead, he tucked it into his jacket pocket and joined Kate in the front seat.

"What's in the envelope?" she asked while he started the truck.

"Money. Had to go run to the bank before."

They pulled out of the driveway and Kate watched as the house grew smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror, until it eventually disappeared. The car was quiet, and Kate only stared out the window. The trees and the sky were a comforting scene as opposed to the prison walls she'd been accustomed to. She turned to Sawyer smiling.

"So can I at least get a hint?"

"A hint? Hmm." He paused for a moment, pretending to be considering. "No."

She laughed. "Fine, then." Then getting an idea, she added quietly, "I bet Jack would've given me a hint…"

She snuck a glance at him and saw his jaw clench.

"Too bad you ain't with _Jack_ then."

So…maybe that didn't work. But it was worth it to see his face. She smiled to herself and continued looking out the window. For an hour or so, the car was silent except for the music Sawyer turned on twenty minutes into the ride. At that moment, Sawyer pulled into a gas station. He gave the attendant ten dollars and opened his door to get out. He turned back to Kate.

"I'm goin' in for a pack of smokes. You need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"All right. Back in a minute."

She watched him go inside and stand on the short line, waiting impatiently. She turned her head and watched the numbers on the gas meter rising. As she did, she saw someone standing against the car on the other side that bore a strangely close resemblance to…Damien!?

She looked away immediately. It couldn't be. Damien was dead, she reminded herself. She looked back again, but the car and the man were gone. Not a moment later, Sawyer was back in the car, and the gas tank was full. They hit the road, yet again.

"You okay?" he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you just seen a ghost or somethin'."

"No," she said quietly. "Just um, just a little tired."

"You can sleep if you want. We ain't gonna be there for a while yet."

She nodded, and stared out the window again. Once again, there was a very long awkward silence. However, it was broken again – this time by the loud rolling thunder. Soon after, the pitter patter of a light rain followed.

"Great," Sawyer said, frustrated.

"It's just a little rain," Kate reasoned.

"Yeah, _for now_."

Soon, much to Sawyer's dismay, the rain began to pour. The truck began to move slower, only irritating him even more.

"Why are you going so slow?" Kate asked.

"I'm not tryin' to!" he argued.

As would be expected, the truck finally slowed to a stop. Sawyer cursed under his breath, and leaned back in his seat. Kate looked out the back window.

"That last gas station we stopped at was at least 10 miles back," she said, frowning.

"You think I don't know that?" he sighed exasperatedly. "The tank's not even empty anyhow. Damn truck must've stalled."

"So I guess she didn't have as much life in her as you thought," she teased.

"Now ain't the time for your little jokes, darlin'."

She leaned back in her seat too. "Well…we could just sit here until the rain passes."

Neither of them said a thing. Just then, a loud crack of lightning sounded and flashed before their eyes. They glanced at each other.

"Or not…" she said, quietly.

Sawyer looked out his rearview mirror, his eyebrows lowering. He turned the engine off and took the keys out of the ignition. He turned and looked at Kate, but she could only stare back helplessly. His eyes widened.

"Our stuff!" he realized.

They both hurried out of the truck, and around to the back.

"It's all soaked!" Kate shouted, over the loud downpour.

"We gotta take it anyway!" he shouted back. "I ain't leavin' it out here in the open!"

"Where do you expect to go, Sawyer!?"

"I saw a house!"

"What?"

"A house!"

"A house!?" she said in dull disbelief.

"Just come on!" he said, grabbing his bags out of the back of the truck.

Kate grabbed hers too and hurried after him. He waited for her to catch up and let her go in front of him, resting his hand on the small of her back. She stopped, looking around, and he almost ran into her.

"Well, where is it!?"

"There!" he pointed.

She shielded her eyes with her arm and looked up. She saw the huge white house – it could've even been considered a mansion – old and dirty. The front yard didn't look like it had been well kept for a long time. But still, it was a shelter. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" he said, pulling her to the house with him.

They ran up onto the wrap around deck to the front door. Sawyer knocked three times, and they waited. Kate pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and ran her fingers through the wet curls. Sawyer found himself watching her. He shook his head and forced himself to stop, then remembered to knock on the door again.

"I don't think anyone's home," Kate said.

He walked over to one of the windows and cupped his hands around his eyes, taking a look in. Kate followed, and stood behind him.

"Anything?"

"No," he said, standing upright again.

"Now what do we do?"


	31. Chapter 31

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - All of your questions will all be answered in due time. I promise.  
**bonboni - **Well right now, it's just a random house. But who knows what will happen when they get _inside_...  
**Lois - **Well hello, hello! I'm glad you like the fic so far, but have you read the first two? You might want to do that first before finishing this one. The first two are "Drawn Together" and "Like a Boomerang." If you have read them, then awesome!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

Sawyer and Kate stood helpless on the porch of the house. Sawyer left her side and walked over to the front door again. She turned and watched him, curiously.

"You think it's open?" she asked, slowly walking over to him.

"Only one way to find out," he said.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned. There was a small click and the door opened itself. He turned his head and grinned at her.

"Well fancy that," he said, raising his eyebrows.

She snickered and followed him inside. Sawyer put his bags down and looked around from where he stood. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HELLO?" he shouted, echoing.

"Sawyer," she hissed, also echoing.

"Well, hell! If anyone's home may as well let 'em know we're here!"

She walked around, examining the area. They were in a large open room, with a wide carpeted staircase in the center. There was a doorway on either side of the room, and long windows. She took a few more steps and felt something soft beneath her feet. She looked down and gasped, and jumped back a few feet.

"What?" he asked, slowly walking to her side.

He looked down and saw what she did. On the floor lay a completely still dog, judgingly, a mutt.

"I think I stepped on its tail," Kate said quietly, both disgusted and saddened.

Sawyer kneeled down in front of it, and tapped it lightly.

"I don't think it minded, Freckles."

"How long do you think it's been here?"

He cocked his head to the side, still looking at it. "Couple of weeks, I'd guess."

The dog was almost nothing but bones and fur, clearly having been starved to death. He lay limp, its dark eyes staring at her. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Maybe we should go back," she unintentionally said aloud.

Sawyer looked at her like she was crazy. "I ain't goin' back out there!"

"Well…we can't leave him lying here like that," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"What're we s'posed to do with it?"

She looked out the window at the rain, still heavily pouring. "I guess burying it is out of the question right now."

"That's a good guess," he joked grimly. "Looks like we just gotta leave him here." He saw her grimace, and stood up, then looked around. "Tell ya what Freckles…"

She watched him walk into the other room, and then return moments later with a large white sheet. He kneeled down again and wrapped the sheet around the dog, and lifted it. He found a corner beneath the staircase where he knew it would be unseen for the most part, and placed it gently on the floor, still wrapped. He rubbed his hands together and turned around.

"All right? Once the damn rain stops, we'll bury the hell out of it."

She smiled gratefully. "Okay."

"Guess the first thing we could do is find out where a fuse box is. Get this place lit up."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'll look around upstairs. You look around here," he told her.

"All right."

She watched him go up the stairs until he disappeared into the darkness, and then started searching. She went to the door on her left first, which lead into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen with white marble floors and matching counters. The center counter had a sink built into it with brass knobs and faucet giving it an elegant appearance. She turned and saw that out another doorway off the kitchen led into a dining room. The mahogany table and chairs were gathering dust, as were the candlesticks that sat in the center. It reminded her of those scary houses she'd always read about in storybooks when she was little.

She turned away from the dining room and looked around the kitchen again. She walked around the room slowly, searching for a fuse box. As she curved around the center counter, she bumped into two stools that stood against it. She let out the breath she was holding, and forced herself to stay calm. However, another roll of thunder broke her concentration and made her jump. She found a small hall off of the kitchen and found the fuse box on the wall. She opened it and tried each of the switches, but no lights went on. She sighed and closed it again. She walked around the counter again and started to rummage through the dozens of drawers, hoping to find a flashlight, candle, anything that would give off light.

Sawyer, meanwhile, explored the second floor with an increasing interest. The first thing he saw once he got up the stairs was a long hallway that went in both directions. He headed right first and saw three doors. He opened the first one and found a bathroom that was bigger than his own bedroom at home, complete with a Jacuzzi tub. He grinned to himself. That could come of some use in the near future, he thought. He closed the door and moved on to the second one.

Behind this door was a billiard room. He walked into it and found the pool table already set up for a new game. There was a dart board on the far wall across from him. He also spotted a poker table, and a bar in the corner. He could get really used to this. He made his way around to the inside of the bar, astounded by the amounts of bottles that were there. He lifted one in his hands and wiped the dust on it off with his sleeve. _Whiskey_, he thought, as he read the label silently. He put the bottle back, eager to see what the next room would be.

He opened the third door, and couldn't help but feel like God was on his side. There was an enormous television and a wrap around couch in this room. There was a fireplace on one wall, and the rest were decorated with funky pictures, but that didn't bother him. He'd only be watching the TV anyway. He took a closer look at the TV set. A 50-inch television with surround sound, he observed. He pressed the button to turn it on, but nothing happened. He sighed. _The fuse box,_ he reminded himself.

Kate had finally found a flashlight in the drawers, thankful that it was working. She left the kitchen and shone the light around her. She saw the dining room again, and decided to steer clear of it. She stopped when she was at the base of the stairs, and shone the light ahead of her. She walked forward to the other side of the house, surprised to see a greenhouse, shockingly full of life. Suddenly she felt content. She looked around at all the plants that were growing, unable to resist touching several of them. Maybe this house wasn't so bad after all. Another crack of lightning changed her mind quickly and she found herself speed walking back to the staircase. She shone the light up them, but didn't see Sawyer.

"Sawyer?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. She looked around again, then decided to head up. The stairs creaked slightly as she walked up, but she had to admit, it was a more comforting sound than the thunder outside. When she reached the top of the staircase, she looked around, wondering where Sawyer was. She went down the right hall, starting her search. She opened the door to the billiard room, unable to resist going in. Sawyer would like this room, she decided. Just as she went to shine light on the pool table, the light in her flashlight flickered, and quickly died out. Her heart started pounding. She kept taking deep breaths as she left the room and headed back down the left hallway, looking for Sawyer.

She got the feeling that they shouldn't be in the house anymore. She had to find Sawyer and leave. But for some reason, she couldn't make herself move. She tried to shake the flashlight, and tried hitting it against her hand. But the light refused to come back on. Her hands quivered and her breathing was suddenly unsteady. She looked around, hopelessly. The pictures hanging on the wall looked frighteningly distorted in the darkness. She counted in her head. _One…two…three…_But suddenly, something grabbed her from behind.

"Boo."

She let out a small gasp, and heard Sawyer's low, echoing chuckle. She closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. She turned around, facing him.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" she said, peering at him in the dark.

He grinned. "I didn't know you scared so easy, Freckles."

She rolled her eyes. "I found the fuse box, but none of the lights work. The power's out."

"Fan-tastic."

"I _had_ a flashlight. But it died on me too."

"There's a fireplace in the room down the hall," he said, as a suggestion.

"Yeah. I saw a few downstairs too. I didn't see any wood though."

"There's some under the stairs."

"You know, maybe it's not a good idea that we stay here," she said. "Maybe we should go leave and go back to the truck."

"Leave? Are you crazy, Freckles? You wanna go _back_ out into that pourin' rain to the truck when we got a big house here with everything we need?"

"Who says we need all this?" she retorted. "I think what we _need_ is to get out of here. There's something about this place…"

"What're you, scared? Is that why you wanna leave?"

"I'm not scared," she said in her defense. "I just – "

"Fine. Wanna leave? Be my guest. But I'm stayin' put and stayin' dry."

She looked around again. "Well…maybe you're right."

He put a comforting arm around her and they descended down the stairs.

"Anyhow, if things work out, we'll only be stuck here for the night."

"Yeah," she agreed, trying to stay upbeat. Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad…


	32. Chapter 32

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - I'm hoping the twists and turns of emotion in their relationship are in character, actually. What do you think?  
**LostSista - **Yes, you're correct. Kate did, indeed, terminate the pregnancy. Good eye.  
**xox-emily-xox** - LOL My thoughts exactly!

So...not much to say about this chapter. Oh. Except, enjoy!

**Chapter 32**

When they got downstairs, Kate had suggested going into the kitchen to see if there was another flashlight. She mentioned that she saw a few candles in the drawers too. Sawyer agreed and followed her lead. While she searched the drawers again, Sawyer went to the refrigerator. The light in it was also out. But everything was still chilled. He was surprised to see the amount of food inside.

"I found some candles, but I can't find a lighter or matches," she said, leaning on the counter. "You have a lighter on you?"

He closed the fridge and dug into all of his pockets. He finally pulled one out of his shirt pocket and tossed it onto the counter.

"Thanks."

She lit the candles and slid the lighter back to him. Kate looked down at herself, sulkily.

"I think I'm gonna change out of these wet clothes," she said, starting to walk out of the room.

He started to follow her. "I think there's a problem with that, Freckles."

She turned around and was about to say something to him, but he just nodded at their stuff by the door.

"Everything's soaked."

She looked too and sighed, disappointedly. She looked at the stairs, curiously.

"Maybe if we're lucky there'll be clothes here too," she said, half-jokingly.

"Maybe if we're luckier, there won't be," he grinned.

She sighed, and shoved one of the candles in his hand. He looked at it like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. They held their candles out in front of them and headed back up the stairs. They stopped at the same time and looked at each other.

"Have you gone down that way yet?" she asked, looking down at the only door in the left hallway.

"No. Have you?"

She shook her head. They exchanged glances and walked to the door.

"Maybe there's a ghost in there waitin' for you, Freckles," Sawyer teased.

"How do you know he's not waiting for _you_?" she teased back.

"Please. I ain't afraid of _nothin_'."

She laughed. He gestured for her to go first. She opened the door and took a few steps in, stopping suddenly. The lights flickered on.

"Power's back on," she said, looking up at the amazingly detailed light fixture hanging from the ceiling. She blew out her candle and stared at the rest of the room in awe, Sawyer joining her at her side. It was the master bedroom, larger than any of the rooms in the house. In front of them was a king sized bed neatly made, with gold beddings, and white sheets. The top rim of the walls was decorated with a border paper of swirling golden designs. The elegance of the bed and border were only part of the room's beauty. Off to the side was a double-door covered by sheer white curtains. Kate walked over to the doors and pushed aside the curtains, and looked out. The doors opened to a large balcony that overlooked a lake. A cool breeze flew in the room, blowing out both their candles. She watched the water spread as the rain poured into it. She turned back and let the curtain fall over the door again.

She eyed the wardrobe in the center of the wall across from the bed as she walked over to Sawyer. He'd tossed his candle was looking into what seemed to be an insanely deep walk-in closet. She followed him as he walked inside. She almost bumped into him when he stopped and looked at his side. She looked too and saw a smaller room, with a cushioned seat and a full-length mirror. There was also a dark curtain that hung sideways on a hook.

"A dressing room," she said aloud.

"These people thought of everything," he said, incredulously.

She pulled open the closet doors on her side, taken aback by the amounts of clothing inside. Except, it was all men's clothing.

"Well what do you know, Freckles? They got clothes."

She glanced at him, unable to stop smiling. He pulled his wet shirt off, and she felt her stomach flutter. She glanced around and started walking out, deciding to leave him alone.

"I'm going to see if I can find any clothes for me," she called over her shoulder.

"All right."

She walked out of the closet and away from the doorway, letting out a deep breath. Finally gaining her senses back, she headed over to the wardrobe and opened it, but much to her dismay, it was only stocked with coats. Then she spotted another doorway, exactly like the one where they found the walk-in closet. She headed in, realizing it _was_ another walk-in. Only, the closets were full of women's clothing this time. But she couldn't tear herself away from the rows and rows of shoes that lined up against the back wall.

She looked through everything, but found that none of it was really anything she would wear. It looked like a closet full of vintage clothing her grandmother would wear. Still, she would have to find something. Eventually, she found something to wear. She went into the dressing room area and was satisfied with the way everything fit. She chose a pair of very loose khaki slacks, loving the way they swished as she walked. Surprisingly, she found a graceful navy blue tank top with thin straps. It swooped low in the back, layering the excess fabric, but fit comfortably. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, a few loose strands falling. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself.

Sawyer had finished getting dressed and left the closet to find Kate. He headed into the closet she'd been in, and glanced at the clothes.

"Freckles?"

He heard his voice almost echoing in the small space. He turned to leave again.

"Yeah?" Kate popped her head out from the dressing room.

He jumped and turned around, then let out a breath of relief. She laughed.

"Not afraid, huh?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. She stepped all the way out from the dressing room and closed the curtain again. He took the moment to fully take her new appearance in. He looked her over several times, unable to take his eyes off her. Something about seeing her in those clothes made him feel like he was about to fall in love with her all over again.

She looked him up and down too. He'd chosen a white button down, which he'd rolled the sleeves of up, and khaki pants. It suited him well. The first few buttons of the shirt were left unbuttoned, bearing a teasing portion of his chest. She felt a color rise to her face and looked down. She forced herself to look up again, feeling more confident.

"Good choice," she complimented him, with a smile.

"Likewise," he grinned, slyly.

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "I was thinking of finding something to eat."

He nodded, still not looking away from her. "Yeah."

"Would you stop staring?" she laughed, walking around him to the door of the room.

"Why, is it botherin' you?" he asked, still staring at her back as they walked out and down the stairs.

"Yes," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Good."

The lights suddenly started flickering, and Kate came to a stop in the middle of the staircase. Sawyer stopped on the step behind her, and they both looked up, watching the lights sputter. After one last glimmer of light, they were off again.

"Perfect," Sawyer muttered, echoing.

"Come on," Kate sighed.

She started down the stairs, but the darkness was too overwhelming. She stumbled down an extra stair, and would've fallen were it not for Sawyer, pulling her back. She fell backwards into his arms. Her heart was pounding, and she felt a surge of heat rush through her. She felt his arms around the bare of her back and couldn't contain the tremor that traveled down her spine. He looked down at her, barely able to make out her face.

"You all right?"

She nodded vigorously, managing to regain her balance out of his arms, although, he hadn't let go of one of her arms.

"Fine," she said, breathlessly.

He let her arm drop and walked down in front of her, taking the lead. She stood frozen in her spot, waiting for her heart to return to its normal beat. Sawyer stopped and turned back to her.

"You comin', Freckles?"

"Yeah," she said, after a pause.

He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Watch your step," he warned.

She did her best to get down the stairs without faltering. Even the faintest linking of their hands had her body warmed. Their hands remained linked as they entered the kitchen. The candles that Kate had lit were still in place on the counter, and still lighting the room, faintly. She slipped her hand out of his and quickly made her way to the cabinets, glad to have an excuse to get away and busy herself searching for food.

"So what're you in the mood for, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, opening the fridge.

"Shouldn't we worry about what's here instead of what we _want_?" she asked.

"What if I know that what I _want_ is already here?" he retorted, sneaking a quick glance at her.

She looked at him and he hid back in the fridge. Sawyer picked up a container from the fridge and lifted the lid to smell inside. He let out a disgusted groan. He closed the fridge and moved closer to where Kate was.

"How about some of this?" he teased, forcing the container in her face.

"Ugh," she laughed, pushing it away. "What _is_ that?"

"Tell you what. I'm not lookin' to find out," he said, tossing it into the trash.

He opened a cabinet that was a few feet from where she was looking. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the movement of boxes and cans and the few steps Kate had taken to look through another cabinet. Sawyer pulled out a can from the cabinet.

"_Spaghetti-O's_?" he said, mockingly.

She looked at him funnily, then grinned widely.

"I haven't had those since I was a kid," she smiled, reminiscing.

He tossed the can to her and she caught it expertly. She put it on the counter in front of her, knowing she wouldn't eat it anyway. Sawyer resumed looking through foods while Kate found a large can of diced tomatoes. She turned to him, her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Can you start a fire?"

"A fire?" he repeated.

"In the fireplace," she rolled her eyes.

"Which one?" he said, sarcastically.

She stopped to think. "There's a big white one in the room across the way. There's a few floral couches in there…"

"Whatever you say, boss," he said, giving her a wink as he left.

She smiled to herself, and got to work as soon as he left, searching for a can opener to pry open the can. After pouring the contents into a bowl, she continued looking for other ingredients.


	33. Chapter 33

Quickie:

**bonboni** - I actually don't think I ever gave anyone the house. It's kind of just there. For fiction's sake.  
**SassyLostie** - Filler chapters?! What do you take me for!? Everything has a reason! This island...we're here for a reason! Okay. Time to stop mimicking John Locke. Anyhoot...Since you've figured out the answer to your question on your own...have a cookie:-)

There are no words for this chapter.

**Chapter 33**

When Kate had finished gathering everything, she put them all onto a wooden cutting board she'd found in the back room by the fuse box. She put a few candles on it as well then began to make her way into the room. She found Sawyer sitting on the floor with one knee up, leaning his arm on it and staring into the fire, deep in thought.

"Looks serious," she joked, startled by the echo her voice made.

He was apparently startled too, and looked at her with wide eyes. She walked around the couch over to him.

"You all right?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Just thinkin'." He nodded at the board of food on her lap. "Whatcha got there?"

"Well," she started, proudly. "I managed to find a few things that were edible."

She put the tray on her side so it was between them. He studied the food lain out: a bowl of diced tomatoes, a smaller bowl of grated cheese, a loaf of French bread with a knife, a very small bowl of chopped garlic, a bottle of olive oil, and a bowl filled with uncooked shrimp. He noticed a pan on the tray too.

"It's nothing really," she shrugged.

"Shrimp?" he looked up at her, surprised.

"It was in the freezer," she said, then switched her gaze to the pan. "That's what the pan's for."

"And what about the rest of it? You plannin' on makin' a pizza?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Bruschetta, actually."

"What the hell's _bruschetta_?"

She laughed. "Look."

She cut a small slice of the bread, poured a small amount of olive oil onto it, and spooned some of the diced tomatoes over the oil. She sprinkled the garlic and cheese on it and put it in the pan, then held it over the fire for a minute. Sawyer watched her every movement, as she thoughtfully created her "bruschetta". She grabbed a napkin from the tray and quickly put the food onto it.

"And there," she said, satisfactorily.

He looked at it in her hand and then back at her again.

"Just try it," she urged with a laugh.

"What if I don't like it?"

"Well you won't know until you try it, will you?"

He eyed it with concern. "The bread ain't moldy or nothin'?"

"And neither is the cheese. It was still packaged. The bread was in the freezer. Everything was preserved."

"Why ain't the bread cold then?"

She laughed. "Because it's been thawing. Not to mention I just held it over the fire..."

"I don't know," he said, uncertainly.

"Will you just trust me?"

"Gimme it," he finally gave in.

She forced back another laugh as she watched his expressions change when he examined it, and then finally tasted it.

"Not bad," he admitted.

"I told you," she said, starting to make one for herself

"Where'd you learn to make this stuff, anyhow?"

"My mom worked in a diner," she said, spooning tomatoes onto her bread. "I got to go with her to work a lot. Learned how to make a few things."

He sensed the uneasiness in her voice as she spoke of her past. He decided to change the subject.

"You wanna play _I Never_?" he said slowly, with a dangerous grin.

She smiled. "What's in it for me?"

He raised his eyebrows, and started shaking his head. "You been around me too long."

She laughed. "There's no liquor this time."

"Oh really?" he said, pulling a large bottle from behind him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she laughed, and forced her eyes closed, then open again.

"So what do you say, sassafras? You wanna play?"

She looked down, still grinning, and finally brought her gaze back to him.

"Okay."

"All right. You start."

"Okay. I've never been afraid to try a new food," she grinned.

"I wasn't afraid," he argued.

She gave him a teasing look. He sighed and then drank.

"I never been afraid of bein' in a big ol' empty house during a storm."

She rolled her eyes and drank. She sat back for a minute, thinking. Everything about this reminded her of their time on the island. Suddenly a huge smile spread across her lips as she got an idea.

"I never needed glasses," she teased.

"Okay," he snickered, and drank.

"You know you looked like an idiot in those glasses," she laughed, remembering.

"Well you can thank your precious Doc for that one."

"Still your turn."

"All right, all right." He took a moment to think. "I never liked Jack."

"Liar," she said, and drank. "He saved your life, you know."

"Yeah," he said, dully. "How could I forget?"

"I never had a fling with a coworker," she said, holding back another laugh.

"Hm," he grunted and drank.

"I never had a fling with a _doctor_," he shot back.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and drank.

"I never conned someone important to me."

He didn't even look at her, and drank.

"I never _shot_ someone important to me," he said, coldly. "Twice."

She looked at him, hurt by his words. She ripped the bottle from his hands and took a long drink. He stared at her, then looked down, regretting his last sentence. She put the bottle on the floor between them, and looked downward.

They sat in silence, both gazing at the fire, the same thoughts on their mind. The same needs, the same desires. Kate realized it was still her turn, and took in a deep unsteady breath.

"I never wanted something so badly, and forced myself not to go for it," she said, quietly, looking down.

He looked at her, curiously. Was that supposed to be some kind of hint? He picked up the bottle and drank, then put it back in place on the floor. After a moment, Kate took it too, and drank, all the while looking away from him.

"Guess that just about ends our game, then," he said, quietly.

"Yup," she whispered.

Kate looked at the contents of what had been their meal and started to put it back on the tray.

"I got these," Sawyer said, grabbing the pan and bottles of oil and liquor.

He followed her into the kitchen and put the things on the counter. She took the bottle of oil and put it back into the cabinet, and continued to put everything away. Sawyer watched her, fighting his impulses. She turned around and wrapped her hand around the bottle of liquor – the only thing left.

"Kate," Sawyer said softly.

She looked up and their eyes locked. Without another moment, he pulled her to him and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, she forgot the liquor bottle and let her arms wrap around him. The bottle fell to floor, shattering into pieces while Sawyer let his hands explore her body – her body that he'd been craving to touch, to see, ever since she'd first walked in the door with Johanna that day.

Heat devoured them both. In her eyes, he saw a yearning that he'd possessed in his own. With a sweep of his arm, he lifted her and started to make his way to the stairs. He stumbled up them in the darkness and she clung to him tighter, unbuttoning his shirt on the way up.

He kicked open the door to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, gently. She forced his shirt off and pulled him to her again in another kiss. The kiss became wilder and soon their clothes littered the floor. Her ponytail came loose, sending her curls flowing in a most seductive way. He couldn't help but have to kiss her again. He sent warm, moist kisses down to her stomach and back up to her throat. She let him inside her and they moved together slowly at first, then faster. They were dizzy with pleasure, locked in their own world – a world only lovers could find…


	34. Chapter 34

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - Pshaw. Don't worry about it. You didn't insult me. I never take anything as an insult. Except, you know, if someone's just straight up insulting me. Haha! As to the story and your "filler chapters"_ assumptions_ (teasing, hun), guess it's pretty accurate with how the show has been doing lately. No real plot progressions. :-P

**LostSista - **To be honest, I wish I knew what happened to the owners too. I never wrote that into it. Guess they might not be too happy when they get home. If they get home. Haha. The world may never know!

Onward!

**Chapter 34**

Kate woke before Sawyer the next morning, and noticed the sun was shining from behind the curtains. She got up quietly, without disturbing Sawyer, and put on a robe from the closet. She opened the door to the balcony and walked out, enjoying the feel of the water on her bare feet. She walked to the railing and looked out at everything below. The grass glistened with leftover drops of rain, and a few flowers poked their way up around the lake. She leaned over the railing breathing in the fresh air, and admiring the view.

It wasn't until she heard the door creak open behind her that she realized she'd been out there longer than intended. Knowing it was Sawyer, she didn't bother to turn around.

"Morning." He wrapped an arm around her. "So what're we lookin' at?"

"Everything."

They stared together in silence. Kate noticed a narrow dirt path that went into the trees.

"I wonder where that path goes," she wondered aloud.

"I wonder if my truck's still there," Sawyer responded. "I think maybe I oughta check and make sure."

He pulled away from her and went back inside. He sat on the bed, pulling his jeans - now dry - back on. Kate walked back in as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, hesitantly.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm just gonna see if I can push her over here. Won't take too long."

_Won't take too long? _she thought. The truck was almost half a mile away. Still, she wouldn't push to go with him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she didn't want to be left alone at the moment. Maybe she'd explore the woods while he was gone…

"Is the power back on?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," he said, starting to tie his boots. "Storm must've kicked out the lines. Reckon there'll be some guys drivin' down this way soon to fix it up."

She nodded. He finished up tying his shoes and stood.

"Hopefully the truck'll work and we can get the hell outta here," he said, walking to the door.

"I don't know," she said, sitting on the bed and gazing outside again. "I kind of like it here."

He turned and looked at her, cynically. "_Now_ you like it here?"

She only smiled and looked down. He sighed, and shrugged.

"Maybe we'll stay."

A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as he left the room. She got dressed in her normal clothes and headed down the stairs. At the base, she stopped and looked around, unsure of what to do. She decided to go into the kitchen and find something to eat, although, she had little luck finding anything. She finally settled on a stale granola bar she'd found in the cabinet.

When she finished, she leaned against the counter, wondering what to do next. She walked out of the kitchen and looked toward the door to the backyard. She stared at the lake and noticed that there were a few ducks swimming on it. She went back to the kitchen and retrieved the bread that was left over from the night before, then started outside.

She walked down the wood dock, and sat and the end of it. One of the ducks started to swim away. She ripped a piece of the bread off and tossed it out in the water. Immediately, the two ducks swam after it, fighting the other for the food. Kate laughed to herself and tossed a few more pieces. One of the ducks flew out of the water and over to the dock, standing on one of the posts beside her. She broke off a piece of the bread and held it out for the duck. He grabbed it from her hand and flew over her head out to the water again. She ducked, laughing.

"Son of a bitch!" she heard someone shout from a distance.

She didn't have to guess who it was. She tossed the last of the bread to the ducks and rubbed her hands together before getting up. She walked through the house to the front and saw Sawyer a short ways down the road, behind the hood of his truck. His shirt was already off, and hung over his shoulder as he focused on twisting or turning something under the hood.

"What happened?" she shouted, trying not to laugh.

He turned and saw her, and shook his head, going back to his work. She walked the several feet over to him, and stood there silently.

"What?" he said, frustrated.

"I asked what happened."

"Damn truck stalled."

She laughed. "Oh but it's got life left in it, right?" she teased.

"Go ahead! Laugh! But this truck's your ticket outta this house!"

"Actually, it's one option," she retorted, grinning.

"Yeah? What's your other option? You gonna swing on a vine through the jungle, Jane?"

She smiled. "I can be very resourceful. Don't forget how many times I got us _out_ of the jungle on the island."

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed. "I'm gonna push her a little closer and see if I can get her to work again."

"Okay," she laughed.

She started to walk back to the house.

"Hey!" he called her back.

She turned around.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to check out the path in the woods behind the house. Don't worry. I won't be too long," she flashed a smile.

"Yeah right," he muttered, slamming the hood closed. Knowing her, she wouldn't be back until later that night…

Kate wandered down the dirt path with a bottle she'd filled with water. She enjoyed the quiet sounds of the forest – the birds chirping, the frogs croaking. She followed the path, admiring the trees, tall and short alike; admiring the wildflowers that seemed to be growing as wildly as they looked. A rabbit hopped out and Kate stopped, watching it. It stared at her, its little nose wrinkling and un-wrinkling, and then hopped away.

She let her mind go completely blank as she walked. Letting the thoughts of what she'd done in the past few months, and the past few days, and all the pain and sadness from previous affairs just…drift away. The path started to wind around a bend, and she heard water rippling ahead. She turned the bend and found herself at a dead end. She checked her watch 2:30 – an hour and a half worth of wandering and it led her just to another part of the lake. She looked out, trying to find where the house was, but she just barely saw it. It was a white square, among the trees.

She sighed, and sat, kicking her shoes off, dipping her feet into the water. It was cold, but refreshing. She sat looking around, until she heard a soft noise. Her eyebrows creased and she listened intently. The sound was purring. She turned around and noticed a small black and white kitten, with the cutest blotch of black on its nose. It saw her and let out a small, high-pitched meow. She lifted her feet from the water, and shifted her body halfway around. The cat scampered away behind a tree, hiding from her view. She smiled, and started to put her shoes back on.

The kitten came out again, and walked cautiously by her. She held out her hand, a few feet from where it was, waiting for it to come closer. It ran to her hand and started to rub against it, purring. Kate pulled her arm away and got up, and the kitten backed slowly away. She kneeled and picked the kitten up gently, and held it, petting it.

"Well aren't you adorable?" she said, softly.

It meowed in response. She let it down again, and gave it a small shove in the other direction.

"You should go back to where you came from."

She started walking back to the house, but a small meowing followed her. She turned and saw the kitten, staring up at her. She laughed.

"Somebody's probably looking for you," she said to it.

It ran to her and rubbed against her leg. She sighed and picked it up, petting it affectionately.

"Fine. But for only one night, okay?"

It purred again, and she continued walking. After all, she couldn't let the kitten run around defenseless. Sawyer wouldn't be happy about it, but she could work around that…


	35. Chapter 35

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **Great minds _do_ think alike. How intriguing. (What's YOUR kitty look like?) P.S. Yeah...Sawyer and this kitty. Should be interesting, eh?

I like this chapter. I really do. And even though some of it might be out of character, I still like it. Hehe. Oh. And I hope you all do too.

**Chapter 35**

Kate was nearing the house an hour and a half later, following the smoke that had recently appeared. She walked through to the yard again and found Sawyer at a barbeque, and a fishing line mounted on the dock. He looked up and noticed her, and then, noticed the kitten.

"Find a new friend?" he called to her.

"He found me," she called back. She finally made it to where he was grilling, surprised. "What's all this about?"

"You ain't the only one who's resourceful," he replied with a smirk. "That island's taught me a few tricks too."

"The island? Or Jin?" she teased, seeing the fish on the grill.

"Yeah, well, what does it matter? At least we have food for another night."

"Can't argue there," she said, looking away, noticing a blanket on the ground nearby.

"How do you know that thing ain't rabid?" he said, pointing the spatula at the kitten.

"It's a kitten," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean it couldn'tve been bitten by somethin' rabid."

"It would be dead by now. Besides, I couldn't leave it out there to die," she looked down at it, giving it an affectionate pat. "And I think he likes me."

"He?" he looked at it with little interest.

"Yes. It's a he."

"I'm not even gonna ask," he said, returning to his cooking.

The kitten saw a moth fly by and tried to jump out of her arms to catch it. She let him down and he ran after the moth, leaving Kate and Sawyer alone. Once again, Kate looked at the blanket. It was positioned near the water and, yet, close to the grill. She saw a wine bottle sitting in a bucket of ice, accompanied by two glasses, plates, and utensils. She raised her eyebrows, surprised, and walked over to it. It was then she noticed a large bowl of what looked to be fresh potato chips.

"Fish and chips," she nodded with a laugh. "How original."

He kept his focus on the grill, but she saw him crack a smile. She did another quick scan of everything and couldn't help but smile.

"When did you decide to do all this?"

He looked up. "What? You think I can't do somethin' _nice_?"

She smiled. "No. I didn't mean that. It's just…different."

"Different how?"

"Different like it's nothing you would normally do."

"And just how would you know I wouldn't _normally_ do somethin' like this?" he grinned.

"I don't know," she walked back by him. "I've only lived with you for, how long?"

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean nothin'. I used to do things like this for women all the time."

She sat on the blanket, kicking her shoes off again.

"Right before you brought them to bed, right?" she said with a sly grin.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, if you must know – "

"Never mind," she laughed.

He covered the grill and sat by her. They stared together at the forest across the lake.

"Why do you think the people who were here before us left this place?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe they didn't know how to handle all the luxuries," he grinned at her.

"Or," she looked up at him. "Maybe they realized they didn't need all these material possessions to be happy."

He got up again. "Or maybe it's haunted," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "_Right_. I'll bet the whole family was murdered here."

"Miss Scarlet with the candlestick," he joked, poking at the fish again. "It's always Miss Scarlet."

She snickered. "You played 'Clue'?"

"You _didn't_?"

_Fair enough_, she decided. She pulled her knees close to her, wrapping her arms around them. They fell silent again. The clanking sound of Sawyer putting the spatula down disrupted the silence.

"Hand me a plate," he said.

She grabbed one and handed it to him. Instead of grabbing a hold of the plate, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her close. She was forced into his chest, and looked up at him. For a moment, they looked at each other – a secret look they'd shared frequently. He plucked the plate from her hand, and released her hand, wearing his trademark grin. She laughed and went back to the blanket. She began to set up places for them. As soon as she finished he was there with the plate of fish. He served them both and sat with her, and they began to eat.

"Mm," Kate sighed. "A fisherman _and_ a cook. What more could I ask for?"

He grinned and looked at her slyly. It took her a moment to notice.

"Don't answer that," she said before he could answer.

Sawyer grasped the glasses in his one hand, and the iced bottle of wine in the other, pouring each cup expertly. He handed one to Kate, and held his up.

"To us," he said, his cup raised.

She had to smile. "To us," she mimicked.

They drank simultaneously. The kitten had given up chasing the moth, and ran onto the blanket back to Kate. She smiled down at it.

"We should think of a name for him."

At that instant, the kitten jumped onto Sawyer's lap and started licking a corner of his fish.

"Hey!" Sawyer protested, pushing the cat off of him.

Kate laughed and pet him as he nuzzled her hand. "He's hungry."

"He's a nuisance, that's what he is."

Kate cut a small piece of her fish into tiny morsels and put them in front of the kitten on the blanket.

"Maybe that's what you oughta call him."

"No. He's not a nuisance. He was just hungry."

"Well he can go and get his own food – back at wherever it is he came from."

"He's a stray. There is no place for him to go back to except those woods." Not much different, she realized, from the way she'd been when she'd first gotten to Sawyer's front steps. After a short pause, she finally said, "He looks like a Mackenzie."

"Whatever you say, Freckles," he said, eating his food.

An hour and a half and ¾ of the wine bottle later, Kate lay on her back staring up at the dozens of stars scattered in the sky. Sawyer sat next to her, leaning backward on his hands. The moon was full and unusually bright, giving them enough light to still see each other. Mackenzie sat between them, still nibbling at what was left over of their fish.

"It makes you feel so small," Kate said, softly. "It really is beautiful."

He leaned on his one arm and faced her. "Beauty's in the eye of the beholder."

She grinned. "You might wanna take the corny act down a notch."

"Act?!"

She sat up next to him. "The Sawyer I know would be making innuendos about now."

"Really now? Anything else he'd be doin'?"

She faced him now, a small smile forming. "Well he sure wouldn't just be sitting there right now..." she said flirtatiously.

"Mm," he agreed, softly leaning closer. He rested his hand on her thigh. "You might be right, Freckles."

They were both leaning toward each other, until a small meow interrupted. They both looked down and saw Mackenzie, looking up at them. Kate laughed.

"Nuisance," Sawyer muttered, leaning back.

"I've got an idea," Kate said, with a hint of mischief in her eye as she stood, suddenly.

He looked up at her, curiously. She started to unzip her jeans, and once they were off, she pulled off her shirt. Sawyer's interest was constantly increasing. She started running into the water, ridding herself of the rest of her clothes as she dove in. Sawyer laughed. She surfaced and bobbed in the water, waiting for Sawyer.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he called to her.

"You coming, or what?" she called back, proceeding to dive under again.

He quickly pulled off his boots and stripped, joining her. He surfaced and looked around in the dark for her. She snuck behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Catch me."

In an instant she was gone again and he was right after her. She swam deeper, disappearing into darkness. Sawyer opened his eyes slightly under the water, looking for her, but she was gone again. He returned to the surface to regain his breath. That was when he noticed Kate not too far from him, doing the same. Slowly, he sunk into the water again and swam over to her and grabbed her feet. She jumped and started kicking, trying to get out of his grasp. Instead, he only slid his hands higher and higher until he resurfaced again.

They were face to face now and he was grasping her waist, holding her close to him. She felt his skin against hers, his hard muscles all too inviting. She leaned up, her eyes closed. He looked down at her with a grin. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He laughed and pulled her closer to him, kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing them both to fall under. The broke apart and came up gasping for air, laughing.

"Guess that won't work then," Kate said, laughing.

"Who's to say we can't try again?" Sawyer smirked.

She looked at him for a moment, then splashed him, and again, was gone. He let out an exasperated sigh and dove under again.

Kate surfaced at the edge of the water, right near the blanket, and climbed out, lying on the blanket, her chest heaving, her eyes closed. In a few minutes, her breathing was back to normal, and she felt Sawyer sit down next to her. He stared at her, admiring her body in the moonlight. She finally opened her eyes and lied on her side, propping her elbow up and leaning her head in her hand. She stared at Sawyer, a question in her eyes. He answered by pulling her into a kiss. The night around them disappeared as they slipped into a pleasurable world of their own.

As the night wore on, Kate and Sawyer – dressed and dry again, and Mackenzie curled around Kate's feet – lay on the blanket staring at the darkened sky again. They were silent, and the night was quiet with only the sound of crickets chirping. Sleep came over them both, in each other's arms…


	36. Chapter 36

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **Now that's just creepy. Hehe. Well, I assure you I haven't plagarized. As a fellow writer you know how horribly cruel that is to do and how horrible it would feel.  
**bonboni** - I know everyone is dying to know if Sawyer will find out. But just as a magician never tells his secrets, a writer never tells either. p.s. - Damien's supposed to be dead, remember?  
**xox-emily-xox** - Glad you like it. :-D

**Chapter 36**

Sawyer woke to the sound of chirping birds and a duck quacking loudly, splashing in the water. Something soft was in his face – Kate's hair, he assumed. Then he thought he felt something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes staring at Mackenzie's nose in his face.

"Git off me you stupid cat," he muttered, sitting up and sweeping the cat away with his arm.

He finally realized that Kate wasn't on the blanket with him anymore. Turning his head around, he saw the back door was open wide. He turned back and sat for a few minutes, reliving the events of their night in his mind. He grinned at the thoughts. It was a _good_ night. Finally, he got up and went inside in search of Kate. She was in the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something. He leaned over the counter enjoying the view.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, hoping to startle her.

She didn't jump, as he'd expected. She simply turned her head and smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Hey yourself."

She closed the fridge and leaned against it, unsure of what to do.

"You can go back to what you were doin', Freckles," he said with an innocent grin. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't."

"What smells like coffee?"

She laughed. "That would be the coffee maker."

"Thought the power was out?"

"Yeah, well, I guess it came back on early this morning. Everything was working when I came in," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Guess that means it's about time to call the tow truck then."

"If you want," she shrugged without looking at him.

He noticed she started to scratch her arm as she turned away from him.

"What's up with your arm, Freckles?"

She turned back around, and looked down at her arm.

"Oh. Just a mosquito bite. They ate me up last night."

"Hm. Tell me about it. I got bites in places we ain't gonna talk about," he said, looking downward.

She laughed. "Thanks for the heads up."

They were quiet as Kate dug in the cabinet, pulling out a can of tuna fish.

"More fish?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for Mackenzie," she explained.

"Oh. _That_."

"It's not a thing, Sawyer. It's a living animal."

"It's damn annoying."

"_He's_ a kitten. And he's going to want attention until he gets a little bigger."

"You're not thinkin' of taking the thing with us, are you?"

She sighed. "Again, he's _not _a thing!"

"Well whatever! He's not gonna live in _my_ house!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so! It can stay here."

"And wind up like the dog under the stairs?" she said, folding her arms.

"It ain't comin'!" he said, firmly, getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To call a towtruck!"

She sighed in defeat, watching him leave.

An hour later, Sawyer was outside conversing with the tow truck driver, while Kate was upstairs in the bedroom, getting their bags. Mackenzie sat on the bed, watching her with curiosity. She was stuffing some of her things into Sawyer's bag, trying to make more room in hers. Putting forth all her efforts, she finally managed to get the zipper closed. She leaned back on her knees and looked over at Mackenzie who seemed to be looking at her cynically.

"It's not as easy as it looks, okay?"

He started licking his paw. She pushed hair behind her ears and sat for a moment. Mackenzie jumped down and purred, rubbing against her leg. She scooped him up and pet him, then put him into her bag. He looked up at her with bright eyes.

"It's only for the ride home," she whispered.

She started to zipper her bag closed, and he tried to climb out. She pushed him, softly, back in.

"Just a little while, okay?"

She zippered it almost closed so that there was air for him to breathe. She heard Sawyer coming up the stairs and picked the bags up, putting them on the bed. She ran to the doors to the balcony, pretending to be closing them. Just in time, it seemed, for that was the exact moment he walked in.

"We got everything?"

"Yeah."

"Guess that's it then. Guy downstairs is gonna take the truck to the shop. Says he'll call when it's ready."

She looked at him incredulously. "You're not going to just get a new one?" she rolled her eyes. "With all that money you have in the bank – "

"I can't get a new truck!"

"Why not?" she laughed.

"Because! That's my _truck_. Maybe you don't know, Freckles, but a man and his truck share a special bond. I can't just give 'er up!"

She grinned, rolling her eyes. "Are you serious? A 'bond'?"

"Just forget it," he said, grabbing his bag. "Let's go."

She picked up her bag with Mackenzie in it carefully and followed him down the stairs. They reached the truck and got in. The driver was still working on attaching the trucks. Kate looked out the window at the house.

"You know, I think I might actually miss it."

"Yeah? Even after all that scared business?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "It was fun though," she smiled.

"Could have the same fun at home too."

A smile suddenly crept along her face. She wasn't sure if it was because of his normal obscure nature, or the fact that he'd just called his house _home_ for the both of them, for the very first time.

"There's no lake at home," she said, letting the word slip out just as easily as he had.

"There's a shower," he retorted, with his trademark, dimpled, grin.

Mackenzie suddenly started moving in her bag. She jumped from the sudden movement in her lap, and she put the bag beside her, away from Sawyer's view. She sat up straighter, trying to play it off coolly.

"Gettin' a little excited there, Freckles?" he said with a sly smirk.

She laughed, feeling her face heat. "No."

"Yeah. You keep tellin' yourself that, sweetheart."

The driver got into the truck, and started driving. It was a quiet ride – apart from the music on the radio and Sawyer's direction – _home_…


	37. Chapter 37

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - People have plagarized from me too. But I let them have it when I found out. Don't wanna try and pull that stuff with _me_. Wowza! Weird...We must share a brain or something. Or maybe it's all a secret plot of Dharma's. Hmm. Oh _of course_ the kitty stays!  
**bonboni - **Yes, they're finally heading _home_. When did I hint he'd come back? Where would you get such a thought? Don't look at me like I'm crazy! twitch Hehe sorry. I'm in a good mood today and when I'm in a good mood I spaz.

All right. First off, I just want to give you all a heads up that I'm going to cut back on the posting of chapters. Don't start crying yet. It's only one day. I'm whizzing right through this story and before you know it, it'll be over! So what I'm going to do instead is post a chapter every _other_ day. (Unless I'm feeling especially generous.) Plus, this will give some other dedicated readers time to catch up.

Secondly...about this chapter. Hmm, actually no I have no words for it. Except that it's kind of on the short side. But you can all deal with it, yes? Enjoy!

**Chapter 37**

They arrived home, within a two hour ride. While Sawyer stayed behind to pay the trucker - and most likely advise him on the conditions of his truck - Kate went inside to free Mackenzie from the prison of her bag. She went into the kitchen and placed her bag on the table. She began unzipping it and pulled Mackenzie out, holding him in her arms. He meowed, clawing at her shirt.

Sawyer, unfortunately, picked this moment to walk into the kitchen. Kate felt his presence and turned around, trying to appear innocent – a hard task when faced with Sawyer's infamous death glare.

"What the hell is that?"

She looked down at Mackenzie, then back up at Sawyer, innocently. "It's a cat."

"I _know_ it's a cat! What the hell is it doin' here!?"

She frowned, slightly. "I couldn't leave him there, Sawyer. All alone. With no food…"

"Yeah you could! All you had to do was drop him outside and leave!"

"No, I couldn't! He didn't deserve to just be left there! The people he loved left him there, out in the cold. Don't you think he deserves another chance?" she said, staring at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"It's a _cat_!"

"He's a living thing!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you should!"

"And why should I?"

"Because he loves you!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He stared at her, and she stared back, realizing what she'd just said. She looked down, trying to think of something to say to fix what had just happened, but drew a blank. She turned away, petting Mackenzie again. Sawyer finally let his guard down.

"Fine," he said, in a quiet repressed voice. "He stays. But no funny business, or else he'll go."

"Okay," she said quietly, still not turning around.

He left the room and she heard his steps upstairs. Creaking pipes told her that he turned the water on, to take a shower. She sat on a chair, Mackenzie still in her arms, mentally scolding herself. _Great_, she thought. Now she was speaking through the cat.

She wondered why suddenly her past came back to haunt her, yet again. Her imprisonment was over and done with. And what had happened during it was in the past. She should have been forgetting it by now. She wondered why it suddenly struck her again, out of nowhere. Being left alone in that prison cell away from Sawyer was the most painful thing she'd experienced thusfar. It wasn't something she thought about often if she could help it. But it still hurt.

_Don't linger on the past_, she told herself. _You're here with him now, aren't you? _She sighed and let Mackenzie down to explore the house. While he ran into the living room carefully examining it, she slid out the sliding door and sat on the swing for a little while.

In about twenty minutes, Sawyer came down the stairs, half-dressed, and his hair hanging damply in his face. He spotted Mackenzie sitting on the couch licking his paw, and glared at him. _Damn cat,_ he thought to himself. He went into the kitchen and immediately spotted Kate on the swing outside. He was faced with two options: he could leave her alone, give her space; or he could go outside and…_do what?_ he wondered. Maybe he'd just leave her alone. But then…what if she was waiting out there for _him_? Maybe she _wanted_ him to go out there. He sighed. Why did women have to be so damn complicated? He finally opened the sliding door, neglecting to close it behind him, and stepped out. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"_Your_ house," she said, flatly.

"When did this become _my_ house?" he said, taking a seat beside her causing the swing to rock back slightly. "Last I checked it was the two of us livin' here."

She finally looked at him. "Well it's not like _I_ own it or – "

"But you been livin' in it for some time, now. Ain't that enough to at least call it home?"

She looked away out to the woods again. "I guess it's just awkward for me. I haven't been able to stay anywhere long enough to call it home in a long time. And even now that I have it, I guess I just can't help feeling like I'll still have to run."

"But you don't."

"I know."

"Then why the hell would you say somethin' like that?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "It's just a feeling."

Mackenzie crept out of the house, observing the world around him. He spotted Kate and jumped in her lap. She looked down and began to pet him. Sawyer grunted.

"Well if you still feel like you gotta run away then you'd better do it now. 'Cause if you're just plannin' to wait until I won't notice – "

She forced her eyes closed. "I'm not going to run, Sawyer."

He didn't say anything, only exhaled.

"It's been really hard on me. Running for so long, having nowhere to stay and nowhere to call home. My whole life I've been afraid." She paused and they were silent. "And now that I have a home… I have somewhere I know I'm safe," she shook her head. "And I don't want to lose it. But that feeling, like I always have to run, like I'll never be safe – even though I _know_ I am - " she shook her head. "It's not going to go away. Not for a long time."

"So you're sayin' you'll still wanna run for a long time then?"

"_No_," she rolled her eyes. "But…" she hesitated.

"You ain't gonna feel safe enough," he finished for her.

She looked down. "Yeah. At least...not yet."

There was a long awkward silence between them. They both could feel the uneasy aura and the tension in the air.

"So what do you wanna do for lunch?" he said, finally.


	38. Chapter 38

Quickie:

**bonboni -** A _feeling_, huh? Paging Dr. Meredith Grey! **  
SassyLostie** - I get what you mean. I don't YELL, persay, at people. But I'm not all that kind either. Anyway, of course Kate will always feel a need to run. She'll always be running from a situation that she's too scared of and when she's unsure of what to do. As James said it best, "A tiger don't change its stripes".  
**xox-emily-xox - **Kate's not _going_ to run, but as she said, she'll have that feeling for a while (see above).

A word about this chapter: Sorry  
Sorry because I realize that I got really really redundant.

**Chapter 38**

A few awkward weeks passed by, calm and content. Sawyer and Kate didn't argue, which was strange. Although, they didn't really share any intimate moments either – which was _stranger_. They acknowledged each other, made small talk, but ever since their conversation on the swing, they hadn't been as close. Sawyer spent his time running around doing errands or working out in the shed, while Kate spent time taking care of Mackenzie. She also kept herself busy keeping up the house. She'd been into cleaning more than ever, lately.

One quiet night after those few weeks - when they were just starting to get back to things, normally - they were getting into bed. Mackenzie lay curled up near Kate's pillow. Kate lied down, her back to Sawyer. He too lied down, and started to pull Kate in his arms. She snuggled against him and was about to turn around toward him, that is, until Mackenzie took charge. He got up and nuzzled Kate's face. She turned back on her side, and he curled against her. Kate lay loosely in Sawyer's arms now. This had become a routine thing every night, which would particularly annoy Sawyer. He sighed and threw the blankets off of him, getting up and leaving the room.

Sensing something was wrong, Kate, too, got up and followed. She found him in the hall way, his fist on the stair railing, his other hand rubbing his back. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom, her one hand still clinging to the inside of the doorway.

"You all right?" she asked, quietly.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Fine."

She walked out, pulling the door closed behind her, leaving Mackenzie trapped inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking to him at the staircase.

"Nothin'. I said I'm fine. I'm just…thirsty," he lied, starting to walk down the stairs.

She watched him walking down. "Okay," she replied, simply.

She turned to walk away but then he stopped.

"You know, it's just…" he started.

She turned back watching him. He turned around, and leaned against the railing.

"You know you're treatin' that damn cat like a king," he said, realizing how stupid that sounded.

She couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're jealous of Mackenzie?"

"I'm not _jealous_ of him," he said as if she'd sputtered the words of death. "But you know, it wouldn't hurt to leave him alone for a while, Freckles."

Her smile didn't falter, but her eyebrows scrunched together as she realized what that really meant.

"Are you saying that you think he's getting more attention than you?" she teased.

"Forget it," he said, walking down a few steps.

"Hey," she called softly, walking over to him. She looked up at him, seriously. "What's _really_ wrong?"

He stared down at her, wanting to tell her the truth, but holding himself back. "Nothin'."

As he turned away and walked downward again, she watched his back disappointedly.

"Sawyer..."

He stopped, again, and sighed. "I just think maybe you need to leave him alone awhile. Give him space."

She tried to force back the smile that was creeping across her face. "So you _are_ jealous of him?"

"I ain't jealous!" he argued.

She laughed. "He's a _cat_, Sawyer."

"That's my point! He's a cat! And you're treatin' him as if he were…" he paused, catching himself before he slipped up. "Never mind."

Her smile finally faded, and she saw how serious he was about this, as amusing as it may be. She could tell where he was headed with that statement. He took another step down then turned back around abruptly.

"I mean ever since he's been here all you do is play with it, feed it, sit with it, pet it. When was the last time _we_ ever did somethin' together?" He quickly added, "_Without_ the damn cat?"

She had no answer for that. Instead she replied, "Well he's young. He needs a little attention."

"A _little_. Fine. You're givin' him a damn buffet!"

"What do you want me to say, Sawyer? That I'm sorry I'm taking care of him?"

He knew what he wanted to respond, but he didn't. He wouldn't let her see that inkling of weakness in him. It would only amuse her more than she was already. He knew, even through all her seriousness, she was highly amused and wasn't taking the situation as seriously as he was. Then again, he wouldn't expect her to. In her opinion, she was doing nothing wrong.

"Well?" she folded her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Forget it," he repeated, walking the rest of the way down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, then followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was standing at the door of the refrigerator, holding the carton of milk when she got there.

"Sawyer, say what you want to say," she said, leaning in the doorway.

He looked at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to speak. He sighed.

"I'm just sayin'," he shrugged, the milk carton swerving in the air. "Maybe the cat wants a little time to be his own cat."

She smiled as he swallowed a large gulp. "You're not the only one who drinks that milk, you know."

"Did _you_ buy it?" he retorted. She stayed silenced. "That's what I thought."

She leaned over the door of the fridge, and grinned at him. He closed the carton and put it back inside, and held onto the handle of the door, staring at her.

"What're you smilin' at?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

A loud meow sounded the house, accompanied by scratching sounds. Kate looked toward the staircase.

"I think I accidentally locked him in the room," she said, leaning off the door.

Sawyer watched her hurry up the stairs to her precious cat. He sighed and closed the fridge. They really should have named it Nuisance… 

* * *

The next morning, Sawyer woke up and found Kate was gone and Mackenzie had taken her space. He threw the blankets off him and went to the bathroom door. He heard running water and guessed Kate was in there. While he waited, he went downstairs and grabbed himself some juice, and sat on the couch to read the paper. When a half hour had passed by – unusually long for Kate to take a shower – he went back upstairs and knocked. 

"Hey. You all right in there?" There was no response, and he didn't hear the water running anymore. "You gonna be outta there anytime soon?"

Instead of answering, Kate came out, her face slightly off color. He looked at her funny.

"All yours," she said, softly.

Then he watched her slowly descend down the stairs. He wondered what was wrong, hoping she wasn't getting sick. Getting sick was the last thing he needed. After using the bathroom, he went back downstairs and found Kate standing in the kitchen looking out the sliding doors. That meant something was definitely not right. He quietly heaved a sigh and went over to her.

"You all right?"

"Fine," she said, still staring.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"You ain't getting' sick or nothin', are you?"

She looked down, nervously. "No."

"Well somethin's wrong. So what is it?"

She turned around and paused, then grimaced. "Your cologne."

"My _what_?"

"It's too strong," she shook her head.

"Are you sure you ain't sick?"

She stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

"I haven't put any cologne on since yesterday morning," he explained.

She stared at the floor trying not to let her surprise show. "Oh," she said, dully.

"_Oh_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said, turning to look back outside. "I just didn't know."

"C'mon. What's on your mind, Freckles?"

She looked down and sighed. He knew she'd cave sooner or later. She turned to face him, frowning, making him uneasy. He suddenly had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming next.

"Sawyer, I need you to do me a favor…"


	39. Chapter 39

Quickie:

**ElleSexy** - Well, I can't e-mail you the answers. But you might find them here.  
**xox-emily-xox** - No, she's not _still_ pregnant.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 39**

Sawyer slammed the truck door closed. _Stupid clerk…_he thought to himself, trying to rid himself of the image of her obnoxious grinning at him from over the counter. He turned the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal forcefully, dozens of thoughts racing through his mind. The conversation with Kate he'd had before she sent him out stayed fresh in his memory. Although, how could it not?

_"How could this have happened?" she said in a panic._

_"It was only last night!" he reasoned._

_She rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't."_

_He leaned against the mantle, silenced. Kate rubbed her head._

_"It had to have been when we were at that abandoned house a few weeks ago." She sighed. "If only your stupid truck hadn't – "_

_"Hey. Leave the truck outta this," he argued. "Besides, this ain't my fault!"_

_"So, what? It's my fault now?"_

_"All right, know what?" he interrupted. "I ain't gonna play this blame game with you, sweet cheeks. 'Cause baby, it takes TWO to tango!"_

_"Just forget it," she turned away from him. "It's probably a virus…food poisoning…or something."_

_"And how you gonna explain smelling yesterday's cologne?"_

_"It's…really strong?" she shrugged._

_"It ain't that strong."_

_She looked down, worriedly. "Maybe…just to be sure…" she said, reaching into her pocket._

_He saw her movement, and his eyes widned. "Wait a second. Why can't you go?"_

_"Because there's a good chance I might need to run to the bathroom again, and I don't want to have to do that on the side of the road."_

_"No. No way. I'm not – "_

_"Sawyer, I need you to do this for me."_

_"How the hell am I supposed to know what to get?!"_

_She took his hand in hers and turned it palm up, putting the money in it. She looked back up at him and he could see the fright in her eyes._

_"Please?" she said._

_Hearing the tears in her voice, he closed his hand over the money and pulled her to him in a hug._

_"All right._

_She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest and letting herself cry freely._

_"Thank you," she whispered._

_"You owe me," he teased._

He pulled into the driveway of his house, and turned the truck off. He grabbed the paper bag from the seat beside him and started walking to the door. Now that he had gotten her what she wanted, he just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He kept his mind wrapped around her words – "Probably nothing…a virus…or something". But what if it wasn't?

He finally made his way to the door, unaware that he'd been walking so slow. He reached into his pocket for his keys when the door swung open. Kate was there and already about to step out.

"What's the big idea?" he said, stepping forward.

But she pushed him back out. After looking around quickly, she closed the door behind her. She was flushed and seemed to be in a panic.

"All right, fine. You wanna do it out here, be my guest," he said, shoving the paper bag into her hands.

"Sawyer, we've got a bigger problem."

She opened the door slowly and let him walk through first. There was a man lying on the ground, clearly knocked out with a small bleeding gash on his forehead.

"Christ," he muttered.

"He came almost right after you left," she explained. "Do you know him?"

"Can't say I do," he sighed. She saw the distressed look on his face and moved closer to him.

"He's been out for about twenty minutes now," she said softly. "I didn't know what to do."

"It's all right," he told her, putting a possessive arm around her. "We'll figure out his deal when he wakes up."

"_If_ he wakes up," she said quietly.

"We got the guns in the attic for that," he reminded her. "How the hell'd he get in here?"

"Snuck in the sliding door. I was upstairs when he came in."

"What'd he do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you have to knock him out?"

"He grabbed me...He tried to hurt me. I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed the shovel from the fireplace and hit him."

"Pretty good, too," he added.

He shook his head and sighed. _Gone for one hour…_he thought to himself. He left her and went into the kitchen, unwrapping the new package of cigarettes he'd just bought. Something wasn't quite right about this whole situation. Or about this guy lying on his living room floor. _He _didn't recognize him. Kate didn't seem to. There could be hundreds of reasons he was here. Kate came in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you think we should really leave him on the floor like that?"

"What difference does it make?" he said his eyebrows knit.

She shrugged. "I just…" she laughed nervously. "I mean you don't just want to leave him lying in the middle of your floor, do you?"

"Doesn't really matter to me, sweet cheeks."

"Well…what if you were in his position? Would you want to be left on the floor?"

"I don't see why you care, Freckles. He could've killed you for all you know."

She looked away for a moment, then back at him without a response. He sighed.

"All right, look. If it'll make you feel better, we'll put him in the guest room down here. All right?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."


	40. Chapter 40

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **Yes, as redundant as it is, Kate's preggers again. And yes, Sawyer loves his truck. They share a special.._bond_.  
**bonboni - **You had it right. Sawyer went to the store for Kate and after he left Kate got attacked. But Kate wouldn't be Kate if she didn't knock the dude out. (And I know you're going to have a hell of a review for me after this one..hehe!)

Words on this chapter: Teeheeheeheeheedlehee!

**Chapter 40**

Once the man was laid in the bed of the guest room, Sawyer ventured up into the attic to see if he could find anything "handy enough for the situation". Kate, meanwhile, went into the downstairs bathroom and gathered bandages and a bottle of peroxide. She took a quick look around and headed into the guest room to the man's aid. However she failed to notice Sawyer coming down the stairs quietly as she entered the guest room. He went to the door and peeked through the crack between the hinges, listening.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed next to the man, and used the cotton and peroxide to clean the gash she'd made on his head. As soon as the cotton touched his head he stirred, and Kate tensed. His eyes opened and they stared at each other for a moment. Sawyer knew that gaze in the man's eyes all too well, and he wasn't all that happy about it. He watched as Kate finished bandaging the man's head and sat back, looking away from him.

"I've missed you, beautiful," he smiled.

_Beautiful?!_ Sawyer thought. His stomach twisted in knots as he it dawned on him that Kate _had_ known this man. Nothing good could come of it. But Kate didn't smile back at him, which gave Sawyer an ounce of comfort. Instead she looked at him sadly, and nervously.

"Damien…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, sitting up.

"What're you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he said cynically. "I came to find _you_."

"But…how? I thought….They told me you were gone," she said, unable to repress the few tears that slid down her face.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I got out, I escaped."

She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey," he said, softly. "You're supposed to be happy."

"I am…It's just…You were gone."

"I'm right here," he said, putting a comforting hand on her face, wiping her tears with his thumb.

Sawyer grunted angrily, and proceeded to mentally kick himself for doing so. Kate turned her head and he moved away, hiding from her view. She turned back to Damien.

"Why'd you hit me?" he asked, grinning.

She looked down with guilty smile. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"Why? To make sure he didn't find out who I was?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was trying to _protect_ you," she argued. "You don't know what he could have done. What he might still do."

Sawyer felt his anger burning in his chest. It took every ounce of strength in him to hold himself back from barging in that room.

"I'm not worried." He grinned. "After all, you're here to protect me."

She laughed and they gazed at each other for a moment. Damien suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, but Kate instantly pulled away. Sawyer forced himself to walk away, already having heard and seen more than he needed to. Kate looked down.

"Damien…I can't. _We_ can't," she corrected herself.

"What?!" he asked with an angry and uncertain expression on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh. I see," he laughed, bitterly. "After everything that happened, and…Good god, Kate! When are you going to get a clue?!"

"Please don't start, Damien."

"Oh baby, I haven't even begun to start!"

Kate stood, and walked to the door. But then she stopped and turned back.

"I need him," she told him.

He looked at her, hurt.

"I _love_ him."

She forced herself to turn and walk away from the pain in his eyes and the devastated expression on his face. She found Sawyer sitting at the kitchen table, reading a page of the newspaper. She rested her hands on the back of his chair.

"What's goin' on?" he asked quietly, remaining inconspicuous.

"Nothing," she lied. "Everything's fine."

"Great," he said dully, focusing on the paper again. "So what about that _other_ thing?"

Kate walked around the table and looked down. Sawyer looked up and noticed. He could easily sense what her answer would be.

"I think we should wait until we figure out what this guy is all about," she said in a small voice, "before we go worrying about other issues."

"Whatever you want, Freckles."

She sat down across from him, hesitating before speaking again.

"What did you get from the attic?"

"Nothin'," he lied.

"Nothing?" she repeated. That was different, she thought.

"Nope. Figured a gun wouldn't do us any good. Guy's unarmed anyhow."

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Sawyer, who would jump at any chance to beat someone up or to pull the gun out, had nothing? She sat back, unsure of what to say. It was different. But who was she to complain? Of course it was a good thing he didn't have a weapon because he could hurt Damien. And she couldn't live with the guilt of that. She could hardly still live with the guilt of hurting Sawyer.

"I'm gonna go run out to the store real quick," he said suddenly.

Kate looked at him confused. "Didn't you just come from there?"

"Yeah but there's somethin' I forgot," he lied.

He needed some time to think everything over, considering what he'd just heard. He closed the paper and got up, Kate following him into the living room.

"Well…what if he wakes up while you're gone?"

"I should probably stop at the bank," he muttered, pretending not to hear her. After all, he was certainly entitled to be angry with her at the moment.

"What if something were to happen to, oh say, _me_?"

"Take that letter to the post office," he mentally added to his list aloud.

"Sawyer!"

He turned around, finally letting up.

"Were you even listening to me?!"

"You'll be fine, Kate. It ain't like you won't be able to fight him off, right? That's what you're good at."

She was taken aback by hearing her name, and even more taken aback by the harshness of his last sentence. Something wasn't right about him right now. And she knew he wasn't willing to tell her.

"Right," she said in a whisper.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She watched him leave, standing in the middle of the living room, utterly confused.


	41. Chapter 41

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **Nah I tried to trick you. I always try to trick everyone. Ha ha!  
**bonboni - **Yeah...you knew. But I didn't wanna let you know that ahead of time. I can't take Damien out. He went all that way to go get Kate. Would you want it to be for nothing? Man's got himself on a mission!  
**xox-emily-xox** - Yes. Poor poor Sawyer.  
**Chrissytina - **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like them and are keeping up!  
**LostSista - **Well...lookit Kate on the show. She ain't so bright either, huh? xD Sorry. I can never resist making a crack on her. Hehe.

Okay Okay. Since you guys ALL asked so nicely, I'll be generous today and give you a freebie chapter.

**Chapter 41**

Deciding she should get rid of Damien while Sawyer was gone, Kate headed back into the guest room. She found him sitting on the bed lacing up his black boots. He heard her walk in, but didn't look up.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Figured I wasted my time anyway."

"Damien…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

"Would it be okay if I sat down?" she said, walking further into the room.

"Why should I care?" he snapped, looking at her now. "It's not my place to tell you what you can and can't do."

She didn't respond but sat down on the bed across from him.

"Or _who_," he added quietly.

"You know, I think I remembered you being a lot nicer than this," she said bitingly.

"Maybe I'd _be _nicer if you hadn't betrayed me!" he argued.

"Damien, I told you before you left that I loved him!"

"And then you screwed me! What am I supposed to think?"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have gone back to him if I'd gotten out sooner?"

"I don't know, Kate. The way things were going I was hoping you would be waiting for me, not him. He's the one who left you there! He didn't come for you! Why are you so hung up on this guy? He doesn't even care about you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said, starting to get up.

He pulled her back, holding onto her wrists with both hands. "Wait."

"Let go," she said, trying to pull away.

"Just wait!"

"What do you want from me!?" she cried.

"I want _you_!" he said. "_I_ want you!"

"Damien, please! You know I can't!"

"Because of him!? He doesn't love you the way you deserve to be loved, Kate! Not like I love you!"

"Please, stop…" she begged, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's true!" he said. "It's true and you know it or you wouldn't be crying right now!"

She shook her head. "Damien…" she whispered.

He pulled her close and she turned her head away from him.

"Forget him," he whispered into her hair. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Neither do you," she whispered back.

He stared at her. "I _love_ you!"

She turned to face him. "You think you love me. But you don't. This is all a game for you. And I'm not going to give in!"

He looked at her, his face pleading. "He didn't…He didn't even think to come and find you! He's stupid, Kate! He's stupid to give you up like that!"

She looked up angrily, and suddenly defensive. "Shut up."

Suddenly he was grinning, dangerously. "He left you there to rot without a single inkling of remorse."

"No he didn't," she argued.

"If he loved you, you wouldn't have even had the chance to meet me." He paused and that dangerous smirk reappeared. "Or sleep with me."

She glared at him, her eyes as cold as ice. She ripped her hands from his grasp.

He raised his eyebrows. "Betcha didn't even mention that part to him, eh, Katie?"

"Don't call me 'Katie'," she said in a low voice, rubbing her wrists.

"You think he'll still want you when you tell him that? Damaged goods?"

She stood up glaring and without hesitation, punched him across the face. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He took hold of her other arm and held her, her back against his chest. He held both her wrists again with one hand this time and pulled her hair back away from her neck with his other. He leaned closer nuzzling her neck. She grimaced and tried to pull away.

"You know, I don't usually let women get away with hitting me," he said, breathing against her neck.

"No, you kill them," she said coldly.

His eyes widened and he leaned back again. "How do you know about that?"

She jabbed her elbow forcefully into his stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground. As he started to get up, she dug her foot into his chest, keeping him down.

"Your lawyer isn't the only one with access to your file."

With that, she lifted her foot and started walking out of the room. But Damien slid his leg and tripped her. Now he was on top of her, eerily reminding her of herself and Sawyer on the island, tackling each other.

"Prisoners don't have access to files," he glowered. "Not even I could get away with that."

"You gonna kill me too?" she said.

"Who told you?" he glared.

"Who do you think?"

He laughed maliciously. "I'll have to remember to stop by Johanna's after I'm through with you."

She head butted him and grabbed for the bed to get herself up, but he grabbed her leg and she fell onto it. He got up quickly and was on top of her again.

"Hey now. I didn't say I was quite through with you _just yet_."

"Wanna bet?" she said, trying to head butt him again.

He jerked his head away and laughed again.

"I don't make the same mistake twice," he grinned.

"You have before," she pointed out.

"And I won't again."

He reached with one hand in his back pocket and pulled out a switch knife, keeping the tip very gently at her throat. Kate's heart was pounding in her chest, but she wouldn't let her fear show.

"You think you're so smart, huh, Virgin Mary?"

She peered at him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because I know it bothers you," he said with a dark grin.

"So what're you going to do? Slit my throat?" she said, forcing herself to stay alert.

"Not quite. If you cooperate, no one will get hurt."

She didn't respond. She knew Damien wouldn't hurt her. But he could hurt Sawyer. And _that_ worried her most. She looked up at him with a glare.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"I don't think you want to get into that with me, darlin'. Because as far as I know, you're just as pathetic as I am."

"Oh really?"

"You slept with me didn't you?" he grinned.

"And I can't hear it enough," she said sarcastically.

"Oh you'll hear it a lot more than this. Just as soon as your _boyfriend_ gets back."

"Leave him out of this, Damien."

"And let him be kept from the truth? No," he laughed. "No, everyone deserves to know the truth sooner or later."

"Then why didn't you tell _me_ the truth?"

"I would have," he said with a cold stare. "But you didn't love me."

"You're a liar. Why should I love someone who doesn't want to tell me the truth!?" she snapped.

"Because you're the exact same way, Kate!"

She stared at him, unable to deny that he was right.

"You lied to me! You're lying to him at this very moment! And once he finally finds out, he'll wish he was dead," he laughed darkly. "And that's where my charities step in."

"You promised no one would get hurt!"

"And you believed me. But_ I'm _pathetic?" he laughed. "Well, Kate, I really hate to have to do this, but considering you're not going to cooperate…"

Kate looked at him bemused, but before she could figure out what he meant, a white cloth was placed in her face, and everything went black…


	42. Chapter 42

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **Squee!! Swedish Fish and Ice-Cream. Yay! Mmm..onto the actual response though: Yes, Damien's dark side is coming out to play now. The man was in jail and murdered quite a few people. Of course he's not going to be Mr. Nice Guy. (I know, you know this already.) I'm glad you like it, though. I don't find many who like it like I do.  
**bonboni - **You're so certain that it's going to be _Sawyer_ killing _Damien_? -grins-

Well guys, I want to say "Enjoy!" but somehow I don't think that's applicable here...

**Chapter 42**

Kate woke up feeling woozy, unsure of what just happened. She tried to breathe but realized her mouth was covered. She didn't know what covered it, but when she tried to glance down, she saw gray. She was sitting against the headboard of the bed, her arms bound behind her back. Damien sat at the foot of the bed, fumbling with something. Her stare immediately turned cold and she tried to move. He heard her struggling and turned around. An eerie grin appeared on his face.

"Welcome back, pumpkin."

She tried to say something but her voice was muffled, so she settled for staring at him angrily.

"Don't struggle. You'll only make it worse for yourself, Kate."

She maneuvered her legs onto the bed and attempted to kick him but he just grabbed her legs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, pulling the switch knife out again.

She breathed heavily through her nose, frustrated.

"That's it. Be a good girl."

He turned his back to her again, and she noticed something small and gold in his hands. She sat up and tried to get a better look, immediately wishing she hadn't. Her eyes widened when she saw him loading the nine millimeter gun in his hands. She started screaming through the tape and kicking her legs.

"HEY!" he shouted, and forced her down on the bed again. He put the tip of the knife at her throat again. "I _told_ you to cooperate! Try and kick me again and I promise you there'll be consequences!"

She narrowed her eyes, and tried to relax against the bed. He caressed her face for a moment, then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered, grinning evilly.

He got off of her to finish loading the gun. She sat up again, her head hanging low with defeat. She couldn't do anything. And even worse, now Sawyer was in danger. Before she could think any further, the front door opened, closed immediately after, and the jingle of the keys onto the mantle sounded the house.

"He does have impeccable timing," Damien whispered with a grin, shifting the safety off on the gun.

Kate shook her head, her eyes widening in horror, wishing she could speak. She let out a muffled scream, hoping Sawyer would hear. Damien slipped the gun into his back pocket, and grabbed his knife. He pulled Kate to her feet and pulled her with him. After hearing the scream, Sawyer turned his attention to the hall by the guest room, just in time to see Damien pulling Kate out.

"Kate!" Sawyer said breathlessly, starting toward her.

"Hold it right there, pal!" Damien stopped him. He held the switch knife at Kate's throat again. "You take one more step and you'll be sending her to her death."

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Sawyer glared.

"Funny story, actually," Damien said with a mean laugh.

Sawyer switched his gaze to Kate, noticing the fear and desperation in her eyes. She was frightened, no doubt, but it also seemed like she had something to hide.

"But I think maybe I'll let Kate here tell you all about it."

Sawyer saw something in her eyes flicker as she looked from Damien to him in horror. He put his knife away and ripped the tape off her mouth. She forced her eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain. Sawyer looked on, desperately.

"You bastard," she spat at Damien.

"Tell him what he wants to hear, Kate!"

"Or what?"

They stared at each other long and hard. She saw his gaze quickly move backward, reminding her that the gun was in his back pocket. He stared back at her again and she slowly shook her head.

"What the hell is goin' on here!?" Sawyer intruded.

"Pipe down, Prince Charming," Damien said dully.

"Not 'til you let her go!"

Damien pulled Kate against his chest, and faced her toward Sawyer. Kate glanced down at her side and saw his hand reaching into his back pocket.

"You want her? Fine. But you'll have to come and get her."

Sawyer paused, deciding, then took a step forward.

"No! Sawyer - " Kate tried to warn him, but Damien put his hand over her mouth.

Damien quickly pulled the gun out and fired. Luckily, Sawyer had dodged the bullet.

"You ain't a great shot, cheech."

"I wasn't aiming for you that time," he retorted.

"Let her go," Sawyer repeated.

"She's not going anywhere until the truth comes out!"

Kate blinked furiously, wishing she could escape from Sawyer's gaze. It was too painful to endure.

"Go on, Kate. Tell him," Damien said in a raspy voice. "Or I _won't_ miss this time."

Kate blinked back tears, staring regretfully at Sawyer.

"Damien and I met while I was in prison," she said in a repressed voice.

"And…" Damien urged.

"And he would come into my cell at night."

She closed her eyes, unable to bear the devestation in Sawyer's eyes.

"Don't stop now," Damien whispered against her neck. "You're just getting to the good part."

She looked down, trying to maintain her breathing. Sawyer saw a few tears hit the wood floor.

"Tell him!" Damien demanded.

Kate kept her head down, and shook it.

"Tell him that you slept with me, Kate! Tell him that you_ loved_ me! That you told me you didn't love him! And how you let him go!"

He grabbed her head by the hair and forced her to look at Sawyer.

"Look at him! Let him see the same pain in your face that's in his at this very moment!" he shouted.

"Sawyer, I – "

"Shut up!" Damien said, throwing her to the floor. "This here is the end of it!" He looked at Sawyer now, aiming the gun at him again. "This is the end of the line for you two. She loved _me_! And _you! _You ruined it!"

"Damien, please!" Kate pleaded, sitting up.

"No! He can't have you, Kate! He can't have you because _I _can't! He doesn't deserve you!"

"You're wrong, Damien!" she said, managing to stand up facing him.

He cautiously fixed his stare on Kate now. She looked down wordlessly.

"It's the other way around," she said quietly, turning toward Sawyer now.

Damien grabbed her arm again, unwilling to let her go back to Sawyer so easily.

"It ain't her fault if she doesn't love you," Sawyer tried to reason.

Damien stared at him, the anger and hatred leaving his face. He seemed to be really considering what Sawyer had said. He frowned.

"No," he said, throwing Kate to him. "It's not."

Kate fell into his arms and he hugged her to him. He untied her hands and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking up at him.

He didn't say anything, but looked back at Damien. Damien was looking at the floor, holding his elbow with his fist against his mouth. He shook his head and looked back at Sawyer with a dark glare.

"You still don't deserve her," he said in a coarse voice.

He brought the gun up to aim again. Kate turned around and saw it.

"No!" she shouted, trying to shield Sawyer.

Three shots were fired. Kate opened her eyes and saw Damien crumbling to the ground, his eyes wide. Blood leaked from his chest. The gun lied on the floor near his leg having flown from his hand. Confused she looked at Sawyer. His gaze was fixed on the corpse of Damien as he lowered his gun and held Kate. Kate sobbed into his chest. This time, he was really gone…


	43. Chapter 43

Quickie: 

**SassyLostie** - Hahaha. Yeah, Damien's _really_ dead this time. And yes, around fifty chapters. Methinks fifty-two. Oh yes, I got your PM. I haven't the chance at the moment, but when I get to it, I will.  
**bonboni - **Well, I could have shot Kate. But then there would be no Skate left to write about. Can't well do that, can I?  
**xox-emily-xox - **Oh John Locke...where art thou...Hehe.

It's another freebie chapter. I'm feeling generous. :-)

**Chapter 43**

When Kate's sobbing calmed they remained in their spots, both staring at Damien's lifeless body. Sawyer left her side and kneeled in front of him.

"Son of a bitch never saw it coming," Sawyer muttered.

Kate didn't say anything. Sawyer spotted the gun less than two feet from him.

"Did you leave him alone while I was gone?"

Kate shook her head.

"Then where the hell did the gun come from?"

She stared at him.

"Where did the gun come from, Kate?" he said firmly.

"I don't know," she whispered. "He knocked me out."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"He used chloroform to knock me out for a few minutes."

"Smart little bastard," he said to himself. He turned to Kate. "We gotta get rid of him."

"No we don't."

"Damn. That's right. He escaped," he sighed. "All right. So we'll just call the cops and they'll get him outta here."

Kate almost stumbled backward. '_He _escaped'. Her heart skipped a beat. _He'd heard_, she thought. That meant he'd heard that whole conversation…

"Are you sure we should – "

But he was already in the kitchen, dialing on the phone. Kate watched him go into the pantry, then looked back at Damien. She walked over and kneeled beside him. She leaned close over him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

Sawyer came through again, now off the phone, and was hurrying to the guest room. Kate got up and followed him. She stood in the doorway as he looked around the room, then stopped at the open drawer in the night table.

"Ana…" she heard him murmur. He looked up and saw her. "They'll be here soon."

"Okay," she nodded.

He brushed past her through the doorway, heading down the hallway back to the staircase. Mackenzie ran over and walked in his way.

"Outta my way cat," Sawyer muttered, lightly kicking him away.

Mackenzie ran to Kate, and she picked him up. She looked at Sawyer's back heading up the stairs. He was just trying not to let his aching show, she easily realized. Within only minutes, flashing lights caught her attention and she saw the paramedic outside. Her heart pounded. She felt like she always did when she saw police. She decided to sit this one out on the couch and let Sawyer handle it.

As if on cue, Sawyer came down and the doorbell rang. Everything happened in a blur. They got Damien out, Sawyer answered their questions, and Kate was interrogated as well. Then the medics and police left after an insisted examination of Kate, and the house was quiet. Kate was still on the couch with Mackenzie, but Sawyer was in the kitchen. She finally got up and went in after him. He was leaning against the counter, seemingly repressing his rage.

"I – " Kate started.

"Don't," Sawyer stopped her.

She stared at him, her eyes desperate. He only shook his head.

"Get out," he said quietly.

"What?" she whispered, confused.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now, Kate." When she didn't move he added loudly, "Get out!"

She jumped and left, locking herself in the bathroom with the paper bag Sawyer had handed her in the morning. She couldn't stop herself from crying again. Her hands shaking, she took the test out of the bag and looked at it for a minute, then turned it around to read the directions.

After taking the test, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the results. A sudden crash startled her, and she opened the door to see what had happened. What she found was Sawyer standing in the kitchen breathing heavily, and the coffee maker lying smashed on the floor. She looked up at him and he stared back at her.

"What're we gonna do about this, Kate?"

She kept feeling her stomach knotting every time he used her name. Her body got more and more tense. She managed to shrug.

"I don't know."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I had to do what I did," he said.

"Don't be," she shook her head. "He was going to hurt you."

"Yeah. Funny how that worked out, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seems like every time someone tries to hurt me it's always because of you," he snapped.

She fell silent having no response for him. It was because he was right. She was constantly putting him in danger.

"I'm sorry," she tried.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time, sweetheart."

"What do you want me to say, Sawyer?" she cried.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say to you, Kate. I don't know what the hell to think anymore."

"Please. Don't do this to me," she pleaded.

"Do this to _you?_ You did this to yourself, darlin'!"

"You can't tell me you haven't done things just as regrettable in the past!"

"Maybe I did. But I thought we were past that!"

She gazed at him desperately, forcing back the tears.

"Apparently, I was wrong," he said, heading into the living room.

She heard him grab his keys off the mantle and immediately followed him.

"Why are you running away, Sawyer?"

He turned around, before opening the door.

"I need time to think."

With that, he left her. She waited until she heard the gravel crunch under the tires of the truck as he pulled out to let her tears fall. She knew this argument was coming. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. She sighed. This was going to be tough. There was no way to apologize for that. And the guilt of Damien's death loomed over her. She wandered back into the bathroom remembering the test. She picked it up and looked at it. _This was going to be _very_ tough_, she thought as she looked at the positive symbol…


	44. Chapter 44

Quickie:

**SassyLostie - **YES! More Swedish fish and Strawberry Ice-Cream!!  
**xox-emily-xox** - While him suspecting it to be Damien's would be something thatcould potentially happen, I'm afraid it's not. Or...is it??

Well...I'm not a fan of this one. Then again, I'm never usually a fan of my own writing...

**Chapter 44**

Sawyer didn't return that day, nor did he make an appearance that night. After worrying for five hours, Kate finally decided to look for him at eight o'clock with walking as her only transportation. After a mile and a half, she came upon the _Parlor_ once more. She felt her stomach drop, and headed over. The bell on the door jingled as she walked in, causing Cassie to look up.

"Hey there puddin'. How are ya?" she said, rushing over to Kate.

"Hey Cassie," she said with a weak smile.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Kate in a tight hug. "Ooh, you're a tiny little thing. C'mon now and I'll get you somethin' to eat."

"That's okay," Kate said, looking around the empty diner. "I'm not really hungry."

"Oh don't give me that," she said. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll have Jerry, back here, whip somethin' up for you. Come on, sit!"

Kate smiled in gratitude, and reluctantly sat down at the counter. She took one more look around the diner, hoping to find Sawyer slumped in one of the booths, but she still saw only one lone man sitting at the far end of the counter, sipping a coffee with a notebook in front of him.

"You want anything special?" Cassie asked, pulling a pen from behind her ear and a pad from her pocket.

"I'm sure whatever comes out will be good, thanks," she said with another weak smile.

"All right," she said with a big grin.

She put the pen and pad away again and walked away from Kate to the other side of the counter to prepare an iced tea. Kate toyed with the salt and pepper shakers sadly. If Sawyer wasn't here, there was only one guess as to where else he'd be. Although, Kate had to admit to herself that she knew he wouldn't be getting over his pain in a _diner_. Cassie returned with Kate's iced tea and set it before her.

"Somethin' botherin' you?"

"I'm all right." She paused. "You haven't seen…James...tonight, have you?" she said, feeling funny saying his name.

"Sorry. Haven't seen him tonight. Why? Somethin' the matter?"

"I just…" she closed her eyes and exhaled. "He's been gone since this afternoon. I'm starting to get a little worried."

"He just up 'n left?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, not exactly."

"Uh-huh. What happened?"

Kate looked up at her briefly, then back at the countertop, hoping to avoid explaining.

"Well come on, now. Let's hear it," Cassie urged.

"We had an argument," she lied.

"Honey, if you're gonna lie to me, best be a good one."

Kate smiled weakly. "I did something unforgivable."

"Well if you think jail is – "

"No, not that," she said, then paused looking up at her, embarrassed.

"Oh don't have a cow. Whole world knows it, now. You just be happy that I ain't one to judge you," she said. "Now what is it you done?"

"While I was away…I met this guy."

"Hold up. How do you meet a guy in a prison?"

"He snuck in every night. I don't know how. He just always managed to."

"Oh I see. Go on then."

"Well he'd sneak in every night to keep me company and…one night things got out of hand and…"

Cassie let out a soft groan. "Oh dear..."

"Yeah. But…it's more complicated than just that."

Cassie stared at Kate for a moment as she looked down regrettably. She didn't need to think twice about what had happened.

"He knocked you up?"

Kate looked down to hide the color filling her face. "I got rid of it right away once I was out."

"Does James know all of this?"

"He doesn't know about the pregnancy," she said quickly. "He just found out about what I did, though."

"I see." She was quiet for a moment. "Well, if I know James, he's out havin' himself a drink to calm his nerves."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kate frowned.

"I wouldn't worry. He can hold his own."

"To a certain extent, yeah."

"He's a Tennessee boy! Us Southerns, we enjoy our drinks! Hell, everyone in the world enjoys a drink now and again!"

"I know."

"There's somethin' else botherin' you, ain't there?"

"I'm just afraid this is the end for us. That this time, it's really done," she said, her voice wavering.

Cassie put her hand over Kate's. "He will _never _let you go."

"How can you be so sure?" she whispered, blinking back tears.

"He _loves_ you. There's no way he'll let you go. He's been so happy since you been here. Happiest I ever seen him! He loves you. And Lord knows he's ALWAYS goin' on about you!" she laughed.

Kate looked up, confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Tell me somethin'. He ever leave for no reason at all and tell you he'll be back in some short amount of time?"

"Yeah," Kate said. She scrunched her eyebrows. "A lot of times, actually."

"Well, he always comes in _here_. Now lemme tell you somethin'. I've known James since we were kids," she explained. "Now don't get me wrong. We were never more than friends. Come to think of it, we were never even really friends. But I tell ya, anytime he had a problem, or needed to talk, he'd come find me. I never knew why, but its been that way all our lives." She stopped to turn around and get Kate's food from the kitchen counter, and put it in front of her. "Now all those times he been leavin', he comes and talks to me, goin' on about _you_. Most times good, sometimes bad. But Lord, the way he talks about you – now that's a man in love."

Kate looked down, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, don't cry over him! Men aren't worth our tears."

Kate laughed. "Maybe not. But love is."

"And ain't that the truth. Now you look here. Go to the bathroom and wash your face. Your food'll still be here for you, hot and steamy and ready to eat."

Kate nodded. "Thanks, Cassie."

"Anytime, honey!"

Kate in fact proceeded to go to the bathroom to wash her face. However, when she got in there, the first thing she had to do was run right to the toilet. When she went to the sink and caught her reflection in the mirror, she suddenly broke down in tears again. Now, _she_ couldn't even look at herself. What had she done?

The bells on the door rang again, but Kate sobbed too loudly to hear it…


	45. Chapter 45

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - Boy, you're a good guesser. Heeh.  
**xox-emily-xox - **Another great guesser.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 45**

Sawyer stumbled into the _Parlor_, having no idea where he was and how he'd gotten there. He tipsily walked over to the counter.

"Cassie!" he shouted.

She came out from the kitchen. "Oh dear. What have you done to yourself, James?"

"I didn't do nothin'! She did it! She did this to me!"

"You don't know what you're talkin' about," she said, hurrying to his side. "Come on. Let's settle you in a booth over here."

She helped him to a booth in the back, which he'd insisted on. She sat him so his back was facing where Kate sat.

"There you go. Now where do you get off drinkin' like that, James!? You know you're gonna kill yourself one day."

"Good! I hope to hell I do!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Right now I do."

"Lemme go get you a cup of coffee and somethin' to eat and we'll talk."

"Fine," he said, stubbornly. He called over his shoulder, "I wanna cheeseburger!"

She looked in the direction of the bathroom as she walked back to the counter, praying that Kate was going to stay in there until he left. Otherwise, things were bound to get messy.

In a few minutes, Cassie got him his coffee and food and sat across from him.

"What's goin' on with you James? You shouldn't be here, and _drunk_ of all things! You got a lovely girl at home probably worried sick about you!"

"She doesn't care about nothin' or no one but herself!" he spat.

"You know that ain't true, James."

"Like hell I do! You don't know what she done to me, Cassie! How much pain she's been causin' me! And then to bring that son of a bitch home with us…" he trailed.

"You're losin' me, baby."

"Cat," he said in between bites.

"You're drunk."

He grinned. "I know."

"Now tell me what she's done to you that's so bad."

"You got time?" he joked, calming down slightly.

"Don't be fresh. You're probably just overreacting anyways."

"No, no, no, no, no!" he said drunkenly, shaking his head furiously. "I'm _not_ overreactin'! And everyone needs to stop tellin' me I am!"

"Well if you'd quit'cher shoutin'…"

"Why!?" he shouted. "Ain't no one in here but that deaf guy over there!"

"James!" she hissed.

"Yo! Eddie! Can you hear me? HELLO!" The man made no movement and he turned back to Cassie. "Y'see?"

"That still don't make it right and your shoutin' is still an annoyance to me and Jerry!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now tell me, what's goin' on?"

"She screwed another man!"

"That all?"

"_That all_? Well I don't know, Cassie! You tell me! That ain't enough to hurt me?"

"I didn't say it ain't hurtful but you can't dwell on it, hun."

"What about the fact that she's been lyin' to me? And that she almost had her new boyfriend kill me today? That enough for you, yet?"

"He tried to kill you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. And he woulda got me if I didn't overhear her talkin' to him in the other room about how much she missed him and such."

At that moment, Kate walked out of the bathroom, heading toward her seat at the counter again. She stopped midway, seeing Cassie sitting in a booth with a man. She peered at his back. Only when she caught sight of his sandy brown hair did she realize it was Sawyer. She stood rooted to her spot.

"You know what though? It doesn't even matter," he said, angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Cassie replied, rolling her eyes.

"'Cause I done things she don't know about either. Things that would probably hurt her as much as she hurt me. Oh yess," he slurred.

"James…"

He quieted and lowered his head to the table.

"What's the matter, baby?"

He slowly lifted his head with a new expression on his face. Cassie knew how rapidly his attitude would change when he was drunk all to well.

"I looove her," he slurred. He then proceeded to lower his head back down again.

"I know, baby," she assured him. "You love her a whole lot."

"I do!" he said, his voice muffled, banging his fist on the table. He raised his head. "But I don't deserve her."

"Why not?"

"I'm a bad person, Cassie. She don't deserve the shit I put her through."

Kate felt tears burning her eyes.

"What're you talkin' about, James?"

"I gone and made some mistakes! Mistakes while she was gone!"

"Gone?"

"Locked up!" he shouted; Kate winced.

"What kinda mistakes you make, James?"

"No…" he shook his head. "No…I'm a bad person. She don't deserve it…"

"Honey, what kinda mistakes?"

He lowered his head to the table again. "There was this girl. She was s'posed to be helpin' me find Kate."

_Ana-Lucia_, Kate realized. She grabbed the counter, suddenly feeling like she'd lost feeling in her legs. Her stomach rose to her throat.

"Oh boy…" Cassie started.

He looked up at her angrily again. "She hurt me! You know what she did!?"

"No, no. James we been through this."

"She went and _slept _with a damn _prisoner_! Son of a bitch, he can have her!"

"You stop that, James."

"NO!" he roared. "I made my mistakes, and she made hers!"

"What did you do, James? What did you do to that poor girl?"

"I didn't do nothin'," he said, annoyed.

"You just said there was another woman with you while Kate was gone!"

"Mmmm. Yeaahhh. We had a little fun on her stay," he grinned evilly. He slammed the table moaning. "Mmmmhmm. Lotsa fun," he slurred again.

"James ya'll are stupid to do that when you got one hell of a woman!" she stood up angrily.

She grabbed his glass to get him a refill and saw Kate standing at the counter, shell-shocked.

"Oh…Oh no," Cassie muttered to herself.

"She did it to me!" he shouted, banging his fist on the table. "She did it…She…"

After one last loud thud, the banging stopped. Kate ran back into the bathroom feeling sick again. Cassie hurried in after her. Hearing her get sick again, she didn't have to guess which stall Kate was in. She pushed the door open and saw Kate, sitting on the floor sobbing again.

"Oh honey…"

"This is all a huge mess and it's all my fault."

"No. Don't say that."

"But it is."

"Come on, get up," she said, helping Kate to her feet. "Lets wash that pretty face of yours and we'll sort this all out. Okay?"

"It's pointless, Cassie. He's through with me now. He's been through with me ever since he threw me away to the cops!"

"Nothin's pointless," she said, handing Kate a wet paper towel. "And he ain't gonna be through with you for the rest of his life."

"Then why would he do that with Ana?"

"He's a man. He doesn't know what's good for him! Mark my words, he will regret everything the minute he's sober."

Kate shook her head, only able to sob some more. After a few minutes, they both walked back out of the bathroom. Cassie approached Sawyer with Kate behind her only to find he'd passed out. Cassie looked at Kate, rolling her eyes.

"Can't well solve anything now, can we?" She shook her head. "You know how to drive his truck?"

Kate nodded. "I think I can handle it."

"I'll help you get him in there."

The both walked him to the car, each of his arms around them. Kate got into the driver's seat, her door still open, looking down at Cassie.

"Don't you worry, honey. It'll all work out."

With that, she slammed the door closed. Kate started the truck and drove them both home. With a minor struggle, she got Sawyer inside and onto the couch. She sat in the armchair next to the couch, stroking Mackenzie who sat on the arm. All that was left to do now was to wait until he woke…


	46. Chapter 46

Quickie:

**bonboni - **'You'll have to just wait and see!' Hehehe. Sorry, couldn't resist. Um..I can only answer one question because the rest would give away too much. And you know I don't like to do that. You asked if there would be yet another sequel. All I can say is this: It ain't over 'til it's over. Ponder that for a while. :o)  
**SassyLostie - **"And one of the only friendship-only relationships he's had, huh?" Hahahaha! Well you know Sawyer...But no, I don't know something you don't. The man was drunk.

So...I'm glad you all fell in love with Cassie. I guess that's evidence that I'm capable of creating a loveable character. Something that I should really start to consider instead of fanfiction. But who am I kidding?  
As you're all aware, I've been updating this story every day. It's to the point that I have very few chapters left until this is over! I'm getting antsy, I suppose, because you're all so dedicated to the story and great about reviewing. It's great to have so many great readers like you all, and I just wanted to take that moment to say so.

So onward with the next chapter!

**Chapter 46**

Sawyer awoke the next morning, rubbing his head. He sat up and saw a glass of water and two white pills on the coffee table in front of him. A plate of eggs and toast sat beside it with a mug of coffee, all steaming hot as if they were just placed there. He looked around, half-expecting Kate to be somewhere in sight. He heard stairs creaking and saw her bare feet walking down. Slowly, the rest of her followed. She was drying her hair with a towel. When she caught sight of him, she stopped, her hand resting on the railing.

He looked down at the food again, unable to look at her still. His head pounded against his skull, and he couldn't concentrate. He grabbed the water and pills and downed both at once. Neither of them moved and the house was silent. At his right, Sawyer heard a low purring sound out of nowhere. He looked to his side and saw Mackenzie walking along the top of the couch over to him. He stopped and looked up at Sawyer who was glaring. When he hopped down into his lap, Sawyer grabbed him and threw him over the back of the couch behind him. Mackenzie, of course, landed on his feet and ran into hiding. Kate repressed a gasp by biting her lip, but she couldn't let him get away with it.

"You could've hurt him, you know," she protested quietly.

"He landed on his feet."

"Yeah, but what if he didn't?"

"Cats _always_ land on their feet."

"You could have, at least, been more considerate."

He scoffed. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to put the towel in the laundry hamper. Sawyer got up from the couch, annoyed, and followed her to the kitchen. He was standing there when she came out from the pantry. She looked up at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What're you still doin' here?" he asked.

She swallowed, unsure of what to make of that. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Aren't you gonna leave? You obviously ain't happy with me."

"Are you kicking me out, Sawyer?"

"If that's what you want!"

She laughed bitterly. "What _I _want? You're actually going to ask what _I _want, for a change?"

"Oh don't give me that," he shook his head in disgust.

She folded her arms. "Well if we're going to go into what I want, why don't we start with a few things I want to know?"

"Like what?" he asked sardonically.

"How about the truth?"

"I do tell you the truth!"

"That was a lie right there," she said, almost laughing.

"Name one thing that I haven't told you the truth about."

"Allison."

He didn't say a word, but his glare hardened. Frankly, he was taken aback that she could think of something so quickly. Then again, the fact that she had picked Allison of all things shocked him even more.

"You have never explained to me who she is to you. The only thing I've ever gotten out of you about her was that she was unlike the other women you conned. So why don't we start with her?"

"That's all there is to say about her!"

"I don't believe that."

"Forget it. I'm done arguin', Freckles," he said, starting to walk away.

"Something you don't want to tell me, Sawyer?"

He stopped, without turning around. "Why do you say that?"

"You're walking away." She took a few steps toward him. "And you're not even trying to defend yourself."

"So?"

"So, you _never_ give up without a fight, Sawyer," she said, standing right behind him now.

He turned around and looked down at her annoyed. Now that he was finally looking at her, she was wishing he wasn't. His eyes made her heart ache.

"You wanna know about Ally? Fine. Yeah, she was different from the women I've conned. I pulled a long con with her, but she wasn't easy. And by the end, we _did _have a _relationship_. And there was love. But then things when downhill, and now here I am - with you."

Kate stared at him, silently.

"Satisfied?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?!" she argued.

"I'm a _guy_! I don't take pleasure in talkin' about past girlfriends!"

"What makes you think women do!?"

"Becauset they _do_!"

"That's not true! I've _never_ spoken about any past boyfriends I may have had to you."

"Oh really? Well how's about your man _Tom_? What about him? Or don't you remember? I could get you another few bottles of liquor to refresh your memory," he said sharply. "I seem to remember you bein' a cheap drunk."

She glared. "You take pride in your arrogance?"

He cocked his head to the side with a cruel smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do."

They stared at each other a moment longer. Sawyer shook his head and walked out into the living room. She followed him out and stopped feet behind him, her arms folded.

"It's too bad your parents couldn't teach you to act like a man," she said before she could stop herself.

He turned around staring right at her at last, his eyes colder than she'd ever seen before. She looked down for a moment, and back at him desperately.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean – "

"No, you said exactly what you wanted to say," he said in a low voice.

She mentally kicked herself for bringing up his parents at a time like this. It was only adding insult to injury.

"You done, then? You wanna say anything else?"

She paused, her anger rising again. She needed to just take the plunge, so she did.

"Do _you_?"

"What exactly is it you're tryin' to get at?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, Sawyer! Why don't we talk about _Ana-Lucia_?! Maybe there's something about _her_ you want to get off your chest as well!"

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, grabbing his keys from the mantle.

"And now you're walking away, again!" she said.

He stopped, looking down guiltily.

"You _swore_ to me that nothing happened," she said angrily. "You swore, Sawyer!"

"I didn't wanna hurt you!"

"And this doesn't hurt me?" she cried in a whisper.

He turned around and stared at her, speechless. She looked down for a moment and then back up at him.

"So what's the story, Sawyer?"

He sighed. "Ana and I made a couple of mistakes."

"What _kind_ of mistakes?"

"Well I can assure you, darlin' it ain't nowhere near as bad as what you did with your _cell mate_!" he snapped suddenly.

She glared at him, then started back for the staircase.

"Go on," he said, as she started up the stairs. "Run away! It's what your best at, right? Running from your mistakes?"

"You know what, Sawyer? Yeah. I made a mistake with Damien. A huge one. But I was in _jail_, and torn apart thanks to the fact that I was away from _you_! And this just in," she turned around midway. "I was pregnant!"

She gripped the railing tighter and looked down. She had to take several deep breaths after realizing what she had just admitted. When she finally looked back at him, his glare was gone.

"So what's your excuse?" she said, softly.

For a moment, the world stopped and they stood, staring at each other…


	47. Chapter 47

Quickie:

**bonboni - **Because you know me: I love cliffhangers. Don't worry, I think Mackenzie will be okay.

So guys, you know me...give give give! Hehe. Here's a chapter for your liking.

**Chapter 47**

Sawyer swallowed, forcing himself to look away from her. This was getting all out of hand now. They were saying harsher things. At this rate, she'd be gone before he could take a chance to catch his breath. And he couldn't let that happen. But how could he ever forgive her? Every time he looked at her he felt sick. The thought of her sleeping with a man that wasn't him – of that same man touching her in places he shouldn't. Now she'd expanded his imagination by throwing a pregnancy into the mix. How was he supposed to accept _that_?

"You don't have _anything_ to say?" she murmured.

He kept his focus on the floor. "Is – "

"No," she said, already knowing what he was going to say. "I got rid of it because I don't know whose it was," she said, bitterly. "And I didn't want to."

"Oh that's assuring."

"Would you have rather known and found out it might not have been yours?"

He stared at her with a dark gaze. "Just where does this leave us then?"

"Exactly where we are."

"Well I ain't got a damn thing to say to you, Kate."

"Likewise."

She looked downward, grasping the railing tightly. She didn't know what to say, and apparently neither had he. What was happening to them? She swallowed and shook her head, forcing herself to look back at him again, even though she knew he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Why do we keep trying to hurt each other?" Kate asked quietly.

"I didn't do it to hurt you," he said in a low voice. "I did it _because_ I hurt you."

She wanted to ask him to explain but she realized she already knew. He was filled with the guilt of "throwing her away" when he was with Ana-Lucia. He wanted the pain to go away and would try to rid himself of it by any means possible. So did that mean it was really only HER fault? But he _had_ to understand that she was confused when she slept with Damien. Like him, she wanted _her_ pain to go away. She wanted to stop feeling that aching for him.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly.

"Stop it."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Quit apologizin'!"

"But – "

"No. I already told you your 'sorry' ain't worth a penny!"

She looked up, unsure what to think.

"You know what?" he said, turning away. "I think I know what we need to do to make this right."

Her eyes brightened with hope. He nodded.

"I think we need to get away from each other for a while."

She looked at him, horrified.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we need. Get our lives back on track…"

"Sawyer…you can't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" He grabbed her shoulders and finally looked her square in the eye. "Kate, if we don't get away from each other for a while, nothin'll get fixed."

She shook her head. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be serious.

"Sawyer…we can't."

He turned away from her. "I need some time alone."

"So go! But don't make _me_!" she pleaded. "Please! I – "

"Don't you understand, Freckles? I can't look at you the same. Every time I do, I feel sick to my stomach."

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. That was possibly the worst thing he'd ever said to her. She wanted to cry, and struggled not to. Instead, she forced a glare and walked away from him, leaning on the mantle only to keep herself upright. He watched her, sighed.

"What?"

"If you don't want me, then just tell me, Sawyer," she said softly.

Her words made his heart ache. "It's not – "

"Don't lie to me."

"I never lied to you."

"By omission!" she turned around sharply. "One of the worst types of betrayal!"

"Oh. Now you wanna talk about _betrayal_ to _me_?" he said, his anger level rising once more. "The guy who's been betrayed all his damned life? Please…"

"Oh right," she laughed bitterly. "You're _Sawyer_! Betrayed by your own parents because of another man. The same man YOU turned yourself into! All you can do is betray everyone and everything around you until you're left all alone to sulk," she said angrily. "You even betrayed your own name."

"Don't try and tell me about _me_! You don't know the half of it," he said coarsely.

"No. I don't. And you know why?" she paused to see if by chance he'd actually answer. "Because you don't bother to tell me anything. You don't bother to share your life with me even when you're SHARING YOUR LIFE WITH ME!"

"Not everything needs to involve you, sweetheart!"

"No. Everything's about you, right Sawyer? It's all about you, all the time. It doesn't matter what happens to the other person, right?"

"That ain't true."

"Oh no? So then you didn't throw me away to the police to save _your_ ass, right? Nevermind what would happen to me."

"Either way you were goin'! I wasn't gonna go down with you!"

"Oh!" she laughed, her eyes glazed with tears. "The truth at last!"

"That ain't the way I meant it and you know it, Kate."

"Then how did you mean it?"

He sighed, exasperatedly. She was normally as necessary as air and water were to him. But at the moment, he just saw her as an annoyance.

"What did you want me to do? Go to jail with you and then us never get a chance to see each other again?"

"You could've at least come to visit!"

He groaned. "I already _explained_ that!"

"Of course. You were too busy letting Ana-Lucia fulfill you to even bother to think of me!"

"All right, you know what? If you ain't gonna listen to reason, then you best just get the hell outta here right now."

"That's fine. Because I can't stand to look at you anymore either."

He glared at her back as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Bitch!" he shouted at the closed door.


	48. Chapter 48

Quickie:

**ElleSexy - **Hehe. No, it's not called that. That would be a good guess though. Then again, how sure are you that there will be a fourth installment? -waggles eyebrows-  
**SassyLostie** - Yeah? What if I do end it all sad and angry? What are _you_ gonna do about it? Huh? Huh!? Hehe. You know I'm kidding.

Man at this rate, the story's over next week. xD  
P.S. - Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. -grins innocently-

**Chapter 48**

Kate walked down the path from Sawyer's front door to the dirt road, folding her arms to keep warm. The morning was unusually grey and chilly, a cool breeze occasionally giving her chills. Not a single ray of sun could be seen in the musty colored sky. The tears she'd been repressing finally fell, but they were no longer tears of grief or sadness. Instead, they were tears of anger, of hate, and yet, regret. This was _it_. This was the end of their relationship. She was on her own again. Back on the run. Except this time, she wasn't running from anything except a broken relationship that couldn't possibly be repaired.

She wandered the dirt road until she saw lights up ahead. She realized they were just the lights of the _Parlor_ and she saw Cassie sitting half-asleep at the counter. She wondered if she should go in, but decided against it. However, she saw a payphone near the building. She stopped in her tracks, deciding she'd have to find somewhere else to stay. At least until she could muster up some money to stay in a hotel by herself for a while. From there, she didn't know what she'd do. She'd raise the child alone, deciding Sawyer wouldn't need to know. Not that he'd care anyway. Reaching into her pocket, she found a single dollar, and a few larger crumpled bills. She would have to get change, she realized.

Quickly, she walked into one of the adjacent stores by the _Parlor_ and made change for the phone. She knew what she had to do. Using her better judgment, she decided she would have to call Jack. With her little bit of money, she could stay in a hotel for the two days it would take Jack to pick her up. From there, she would have to figure out what to do.

As she walked across the parking lot to the pay phone, she felt a drop of water on her arm. She looked up, and within seconds, rain began to pour down. She was drenched in mere minutes, but made it to the pay phone. Once she called Jack, she started walking in the rain to the hotel which the clerk at the store informed her was at least a mile and a half from there. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself, but it was no use. She trudged on, blinking away water and tears every few seconds.

Sawyer, meanwhile, was leaning against the mantle, gripping it extremely tightly. It was the only way he knew he could unleash his rage without the cops coming, or wrecking his house. It took him all of twelve minutes to realize he couldn't let her go so easily. He couldn't give her up without a fight. And even if she had wronged him and he had wronged her, they would never be happy unless they were together. Forgiveness was the greater power between them anyway. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his truck, ignoring the light drops of rain that were falling. However, just as he opened the door a downfall of rain began. He cursed and got into his truck quickly. It took another minute to get the truck to start, and he backed out of the driveway.

Within minutes, Sawyer reached the _Parlor_, having seen no sign of Kate just yet. He drove a little further when he noticed a figure in the distance walking along the side of the road. A few dozen feet away, he knew it was Kate. He knew her form better than anyone. He immediately stopped the truck and got out, slamming the door. Kate turned around, hearing the door slam and saw him running toward her. He reached her and they were face to face.

"I thought you wanted to be alone?" she shouted over the rain.

"I did," he shouted back. He paused, and she watched his expression changing rapidly. "But now I don't!"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Are you kiddin' me right now, Freckles?!"

"Why should I give you another chance?"

"You really wanna talk about this right now, and right here!?" he shouted. "In the pouring rain!?"

She shook her head, sighing. He turned around hurrying back into his truck. She watched him, and mentally kicked herself for following. She studied him out of the corner of her eye. His body was less tense than before, and he seemed almost at ease. Ten minutes into the ride, Kate couldn't help but break the silence.

"Are you going to sit there and pretend nothing happened, or are you going to answer me?"

"Shouldn't _you _be askin' _me_ for a second chance? I mean, I didn't do anything as bad with Ana as you did with Damien."

"We've given each other so many second chances, already, Sawyer," she pointed out. "Maybe we're just not meant to be." She paused. "And maybe I've known it all along. I just – "

"That's a lie."

"We both went after other people!"

"So what! We made a couple mistakes! That's what people do!"

"People that love each other don't go messing around with other people, Sawyer!"

They reached the house and he started to get out. She sat in her seat looking ahead. He stood outside the door leaned in the car.

"Well that kinda depends, now don't it?" he cast a sideways glance at her. "I mean there's _some_ people that have that whole open relationship thing," he joked.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"I'm just sayin'…" he said as they walked.

"Why?" she turned her head toward him, sharply. "Is that what you think _we_ should do? Have an _open_ relationship?"

"Hell no!" he said, suddenly glaring at the road. "_I _want you and only _you._"

"What about what _I_ want? What if I _don't_ want you?"

He stared at her, hurt. She'd just twisted that knife she'd earlier stabbed into his back. His painful expression quickly melted into an icy glare.

"Well then, c'est la vie!" he said coarsely, going inside.

She sighed, exasperatedly, and went in after him. "Sawyer, I didn't mean that I _don't_ want you."

He kept walking away from her, heading toward the kitchen.

"It was hypothetical," she explained.

He stopped midway to the kitchen and turned heading up the stairs.

"Sawyer!" she grabbed his arm, frustrated.

He turned around, his eyes so hurt, and yet so cold, giving her chills. He tore his arm away from her, angrily.

"Then what the hell DO you want, Freckles?!"

"I don't know," she whispered.

They stared at each other for a moment, until she turned around and walked down the stairs, proceeding to sit on the couch. He walked down and over to the mantle to get his carton of cigarettes. He took one out and put it between his lips.

"I don't know what's right or wrong anymore," she said, quietly.

He turned around, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"If _we're_ right or wrong," she shrugged. "Maybe we should just quit while we're ahead and be friends. Or acquaintances even."

"Why stop there?!" he snapped. "Just throw me outta your life completely, Kate!" He throw the cigarette down. "You just say the _word_ and I'm gone!"

"Sawyer, you KNOW that's not what I'd want."

"Oh, do I?" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

For a moment, all that could be heard in the room was their breathing, until he sighed.

"You know as well as I do, Freckles – we either are or aren't. There ain't no other option."

She nodded, staring downward. "But why can't I help feeling like we're not right anymore? Like we just don't belong?"

He stared at her, hurt, then immediately forced the pain away and sighed.

"So that's it? We're not right."

"Were we ever right?" she said softly.

His anger calmed, and he put on a small reassuring smile to comfort her – and secretly, himself.

"Nah. We were never the "perfect" pair."

But that's what made it so perfect, she thought. The fact that they were so different from each other, and yet so alike. That they shouldn't have fallen in love – at least not in a perfect world. And yet, they did.

"It's funny. This whole time, I knew it would be a struggle."

"What?"

"You. Being with you," she corrected herself. "And you knew it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, like I said, we ain't perfect."

"And this is a perfect world?" she laughed.

He snickered, shaking his head. "No. In a perfect world, you'd be shacked up with the Doc somewhere in the country."

"Funny," she rolled her eyes.

He sat on the arm of the chair adjacent to the couch.

"It's true! You'd be sittin' there with all his kids, all docile and such. Wouldn't be none of that tough bitch in you anymore. That guy would have you so whipped…" he grinned mischievously.

She laughed. "So Jack's my tamer now?"

"C'mon, Freckles. You know as well as I do that you act differently around him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Would you ever kick some guy's ass while you were with him?"

"Well…probably not, but – "

"And how about kill a man?"

"Of course not," she said quietly.

He grinned widely, taking pleasure in her embarrassment and annoyance.

"But he's not a convict so none of that would even matter."

He looked down. "That don't change who _you_ are."

She glanced away, knowing he was right.

He shook his head, and scoffed. "Jack…"

Hearing his name again, she was suddenly struck with the realization Jack was _still _on his way to go pick her up…


	49. Chapter 49

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox -** Okay maybe I lied. It won't be over in a week. If I keep updating one chapter a day, it will probably be done on Monday. Eeek! Right? There may or may not be a fourth one. That is still to be decided...  
**SassyLostie - **Hmm. Well, I certainly wouldn't want your death on my hands. Then again, I don't really KNOW you...Hehehehe. I'm just kidding. Please please please don't take that the wrong way. :-)

So guys...only a few more chapters to go! Enjoy this while it lasts! Hehee.

**Chapter 49**

Kate and Sawyer continued sitting in a tense silence. Kate picked nervously at the fray of her jeans, wondering if she should tell Jack not to come. Nothing was yet solved, but she had the feeling it was well on its way to it, now that Sawyer had calmed down. He stared at the ashes of the fireplace, his expression still very pained. She wondered what he was thinking about…

_He remembered her expression, her horrified eyes when he threw her away to the police. He had no choice. They wouldn't clear him if he didn't. He didn't need another mark on his rap sheet – not that he cared. And he really didn't. He didn't care what they'd do to him. His life was over the second he heard his father pull the trigger right over his head. What he did care about, is what they did to her. And that scared him. _

He hated to admit it, but he missed her. He wanted her back. There was something about her that made it so difficult to get rid of her. He had cared for her, yeah, but never more than friends. Or at least, close friends. The sex was great, he had to admit. And she was always cooking for him. And DAMN could she cook. He realized that her fruity perfume she'd always sprayed on the pillow was now gone. She wasn't his anymore. She was theirs. He couldn't have Allison anymore. And that was all that could be said…

Why did Sawyer suddenly feel like this situation was eerily the same as it was with Allison? In fact, it was almost exactly the same. He threw Kate away and she'd been gone from his life for however short a time. Exactly like the Allison, Kate's presence disintegrated from his house. And now, slowly, she was disintegrating from his heart.

"So…not to be repetitive, but, where does this leave us, Sawyer?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Nothing will ever be the same now."

"It ain't a forgive-and-forget kinda situation," he reminded her.

"But it could be," she reasoned.

"No, Kate. It can't. How am I s'posed to forgive you for goin' and sleepin' with a man, who just tried to kill me, let's not forget, behind my back?"

"It's not like I did it intentionally to hurt you," she said, annoyed.

"Then why did you?" he snapped.

"Because………I missed you," she told him, even though she knew he'd never understand.

He scoffed. "So you comforted yourself with him?"

"It wasn't like that, Sawyer."

"Oh really?"

"_Yeah_, really. It meant nothing! And I wish you'd realize that."

"Bull puckey."

"Then why did I come back!?" she retorted. "Why then, when I was freed, did I come here and not to him?"

"Johanna _brought_ you here, sweet cheeks. You had no say in the matter!"

"But I could've left."

He looked away.

"And don't you think I would've if I didn't love you?"

"Hell, Freckles! There's more than one reason to stay here!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It's a free roof over your head! And free food!"

"Oh don't even, Sawyer. I can't believe you would even _say_ that!"

"Believe it, sweetheart!"

"Oh, all right. And I suppose I should just forgive you for messing around with Ana-Lucia?"

"I _told_ you, I didn't mess around with her! We made mistakes!"

"Oh but it was 'lots of fun'," she said, imitating his drunk slur. Seeing his stunned expression, she added, "Yeah. I was at the _Parlor _that night. I heard everything. You're not very reliable when you're drunk."

He lowered his eyebrows into a glare. "You had no business bein' there."

"I was there looking for _you_!"

He grunted.

"So define _mistakes_ for me Sawyer. Because I'd really like to know."

"Peck on the lips here and there. Satisfied?"

She swallowed, feeling her blood boiling with jealousy. "Yes."

"Now, you willin' to forgive and forget _that_?"

She looked down. "Did it mean anything?"

He paused. "No."

"Then shouldn't I be able to forgive and forget?"

"That's your choice, sassafras. But what you did is worse. So don't expect sympathy from me."

"Then I guess I really have no choice but to leave then."

"Whatever you want."

"No, Sawyer. It's not what I want. It's what _you_ want. And for once, I'll respect that."

She got up and headed for the door. He stood too, in a panic.

"Where you gonna go?"

"Away."

"With what? Your looks?"

"I'll be okay."

She turned again to the door, then stopped. Her stomach turned.

"Sawyer…can I use the bathroom?" she forced the words out.


	50. Chapter 50

Quickie:

**xox-emily-xox** - The bit where I wrote "He had cared for her, yeah, but never more than friends. Or at least,  
close friends." was not referring to Kate. It was part of the italicised flashback he was having of Allison. So no worries!

**SassyLostie - **Mayyyybe.

**LostSista** - HAHA. Makeup Skex?! After all this? Are you insane:P

**Mathildou** - What's next? How about a polar bear on a hawaiian island? xD

Wow. I'm sorry this is so short. I didn't realize it until now. Maybe I'll be generous and post another later. ENJOY!

**Chapter 50 **

Before he could answer, she already raced into the guest bathroom. It didn't take long for him to hear what was going on. He sighed and went to the bathroom pushing the already half-open door fully open. He found her slumped in front of the toilet, looking a completely ill mess. She looked up and saw him, and immediately broke into tears. He sat down next to her, embracing her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

After twenty minutes, her sobbing calmed, as he gently rocked her back and forth in his arms. She felt comfortable and safe, and soothed, sitting there.

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

"Since yesterday."

"Yesterday was just the test. How long before that?"

"A week or two?"

"Is it his?" he teased.

"That's not funny."

"Where are you going, Kate?"

She lied her head against his chest. "With Jack," she told him.

She felt him tense, and he let go of her. She looked down, already wincing.

"You said _what_ now!?"

"I called him before you showed up. He's on his way, and he'll be here in a few days."

"You did _what_?"

"You want me gone," she said simply.

While he sat in a stunned and bemused silence, she got up and started to wash her face and hands at the sink. She tied her hair back again, and then turned back to face him.

"What was I supposed to do? Stay in some motel I can't afford?"

"You can _stay_ here."

"And are you saying that considerately, or just because you're obligated to say it?"

He stood now, enraged. "Listen, Freckles. Whether you like it or not, this kid's got me in it too. And I ain't gonna betray it."

"So you want me to stay here, and us continuing to hate each other, just so you could help raise the child?"

"I won't be the same father my father was to me!"

"I'm not going to subject the child to a failing relationship! Eventually we _will_ separate, and it's best to do it before the birth. This way, it won't have to suffer because of us!"

"You're not goin' anywhere," he said, gripping her arm.

"Let go of me, Sawyer," she said, trying to pull away.

"No!" he gripped tighter.

She pulled harder, but it seemed the harder she pulled, the tighter he grasped.

"Sawyer, stop!"

"Say you're gonna stay, and I'll let go."

"Sawyer, you're hurting me!" she cried.

"Say it!"

"FINE!"

He let go of her and she went stumbling into the doorway. She grabbed her arm and rubbed it softly, trying to ease the pain. She looked down, blinking away tears. He walked over and stood next to her in the doorway, a hair's width away from her. She felt his breath on her neck, and his body close to hers.

"That's what I thought," he murmured.

She looked up at him, hurt, and angered, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I hate you," she whispered painfully.


	51. Chapter 51

Quickie:

**SassyLostie** - Haha. You made me laugh when you "stole the Jate slogan". See, but there's a better slogan for Skate. And, it is this: "Our cage owns your net". It just wins, don'tcha think?

So, here's a second one to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter. Now this is almost the end. The last chapter is Chapter 52, which as you all realize is the next one. I'm debating with myself whether or not to post it today or wait until Wednesday. So I'll let you guys tell me what to do, though I kind of realize what the outcome will be. It's in your hands. There are about..7 or 8 of you that normally review. I need a majority vote on what to do.

Anyway, this is a gift! Enjoy it... grin

**Chapter 51**

Kate stayed in the downstairs guest room for most of that day. Sawyer, meanwhile, remained in _his_ room, accompanied by his cigarettes and two different bottles of alcohol. Realizing she should stop Jack, Kate quietly walked out to the kitchen to use the phone. The house was so quiet, Sawyer heard her speaking. He sneakily picked up the cordless phone that sat on his night table and turned it on, raising it to his ear.

"What was that?" he heard Kate say.

"What?" Jack had responded.

"I thought I heard something. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Is everything resolved then?"

"No. Not everything."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sawyer heard Kate breathe into the phone loudly.

"He won't let me leave. He wants me to stay."

"Well, he can't hold you there hostage, Kate," Jack laughed.

Kate didn't say anything. Jack sighed.

"Look I know you think you're obligated to stay because of the pregnancy but – "

Kate laughed. "I'm _not_ obligated to stay. You think I want to stay here now? I was going to leave."

"So then leave, Kate. He can't stop you from doing anything."

"He won't_ let_ me leave, Jack," she repeated.

"How? Did he bar the doors and windows?" he joked.

"Not yet," Kate muttered.

Sawyer was repulsed by the conversation. Even more so because of the fact she'd said she wanted to leave, and not stay.

"I could still come, you know," Jack offered quietly.

"It would be a waste of your time. He won't let me go. He feels he's obligated now to help raise the child."

"So he wants you to stay because of the _pregnancy,_ not because he wants _you_?"

"Yeah," she said in a whisper.

"That's arrogant of him."

"What else is new?"

"I don't know what to tell you. There must be some way to reason with him."

"Don't you think I've tried, Jack? What am I supposed to do? Run away? I can't. Not again."

"My door is always open for you, Kate."

"I know. And I appreciate it. But…" she trailed, leaving the sentence unfinished.

_But what? _Sawyer thought to himself. He listened until they both hung up, and he proceeded to hang up too. He scoffed, and went downstairs to get himself another drink – as if the liquor in his room wasn't enough. Kate was putting a carton of juice back into the fridge when he entered. They looked at each other for a moment, glared, and Kate left the room. He heard the guest room door close. He grabbed two bottles and headed back up into his room to drown away his sorrows in alcohol.

* * *

Late that night, Kate quietly walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She'd spent the day in the guest room, avoiding Sawyer and another one of his outbursts. She figured now that he was asleep, it was her best chance. To her dismay, he was – again – in the liquor cabinet, shirtless, no less. He turned and stared at her, and she noticed even in the darkness his eyes were heavy and dark – he was drunk. 

"What do _you_ want?"

She ignored him and opened the fridge.

"Hey I'm talkin' to you!" he slurred.

"Sawyer, just shut up," she said trying to focus on the fridge and its contents.

He sauntered over to her and closed the door of the fridge. She looked up at him frightened as he proceeded to force her back against it. She looked up at him, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel his breath, almost tasting the alcohol he'd earlier consumed.

"You wanna say that again, Freckles?" he said, moving closer, using his body to keep her from getting away.

She quivered against his bare skin. He looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. Despite his sinister appearance, he seemed completely calm and at ease.

"Did you love him?" he asked, quietly.

"What?" she looked up at him, confused.

"He said you loved him. That true?"

She looked down for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. Then it hit her. _Damien_. It was random, if anything. It was her understanding that they'd been done with that part of the argument. Apparently, drinking all day led to him thinking about _everything_.

She looked back up at him and shook her head, swallowing hard. "No. It's not."

"You sure about that?" he said, a trace of anger in his voice.

"I never loved him," she assured him.

He looked down for a moment, seemingly letting out a breath of relief, then raised his gaze once more.

"You still wanna leave?"

She stared at him, sadly. His weary expression broke her heart over and over again. She looked down, unable to answer. She couldn't be sure he was being sincere, since he'd drunken excessively. She finally mustered up the courage to say something.

"If I say yes, would you let me?" she murmured.

He looked at her condescendingly. And he'd half expected her to say no!

"You ain't goin' anywhere, sweet cheeks," he said, coarsely.

Her eyebrows lowered into a glare. She shoved him away and turned to leave the room. He grabbed her arm, but she twisted it out of his grasp, hurrying out of the room. He followed her into the living room and grabbed her arm, turning her back around, pulling her to him.

"Let go," she urged, angrily, pulling away.

He pulled her back, and when she was forced against him again, she slapped him across the face. He let go, putting a hand to the newly red print that was there. She stood in shock, horrified at what she'd just done, mouth agape. She saw the rage in his face and wanted to move but he grabbed her wrists and held them as he pulled her close again. He clenched his jaw, as he stared down at her, furiously.

She was breathing unsteadily, her whole body trembling. He let go of her wrists and grasped one of her upper arms, tightly. She let out a small gasp in pain. He turned her around, her back against his chest. She stood rigidly, her eyes forced closed. He let his hand trail slowly and softly down her arm. Her eyes snapped open and her whole body was suddenly at ease.

"Sawyer, don't," she whispered, pleadingly, shaking her head.

He ignored her, and his hand traced the profile of her face. She closed her eyes, feeling her pulse race. He traced her lips – lips he hungered for. He turned her around quickly and grazed her lips with his. She felt herself swaying, and leaned against him, trying to not let him know how good it felt. He lifted her head and tasted her mouth, wanting more. Immediately he kissed her more forcefully, and in a moment, she gave into it.

She felt hot, and her body was gradually weakened with pleasure and desire. She could feel his heart pumping, and knew he felt it too. Without hesitation he brought her over and lowered her onto the couch. He worked his way down her night-shirt, unbuttoning each button agonizingly slow. In moments their clothes covered the floor. Sawyer had started kissing her again, exhilaratingly. He wanted her, badly. As if reading his mind, she gave herself over to him. The night, all of a sudden, began to wither away…


	52. Chapter 52

Quickie:

**bonboni - **You're right. They wouldn't. Except Sawyer was drunk. And Kate...well how do you NOT give into that? I mean really!  
**SassyLostie** - Pish posh! I _love_ your poetic reviews. :) Proves that you understand things the way I do and one less person I have to explain it to. (Not that I mind doing that for everyone - if you all are reading this.)  
**LostSista** - I never thought about that. You're right, it does remind me of Wayne. Creepy!

So wow!  
- I got a few more reviews than usual out of that one. Sex sells, huh?  
- I also got a lot of talk about how Sawyer was being abusive to Kate in the last chapter. I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Well, I mean sure he was, but understand that he was drunk and distraught.  
- As for the vote of when this chapter would be posted, I got a lot of mixed answers. No one could seem to make a vote. Hehe. But that's okay. I decided to go neutral and post it now. This way, on Wednesday - LOST day - I can start up the new one and you can all rejoice with that! Oh happy day!

Yes. You heard me right. There will be a fourth installment. What can I say? My fingers and imagination just love to run wild and have yet to stop yet. Hopefully I haven't done too much overkill and it won't be too redundant or anything. If it ever gets to be that way, please let me know, or I may not realize. But back to the main point here, yes. There will be a fourth. Yes, there will be more Skate stuff! And YES I have a title. The fourth story will be put up on Wednesday and will be titled: **Baby Steps**.

As for this story, I want to express great gratitude to all of you who have stuck around to read it. And even more to those of you who have reviewed. I know I abandoned my series for a while but I can't be more grateful for those who STILL stuck around. It means a lot. Like I always say, my writing is 100 percent for the fans. I can only hope that you like it and if you don't, I know that I can just do better with the next chapter.

Anyway, let me stop trying to sound deep here and let you hurry on to read the FINALE CHAPTER!!  
Note: You should all know, I realize how abruptly this ends. I hope it's not much of a disappointment but I can't be too sure. It's hard to create an ending when there is more to the story.

**Chapter 52**

Sawyer woke up that morning, feeling something soft against his chest. He opened his eyes and realized it was Kate's hair. He swallowed, hard, seeing she was only in her skin – as was he. _What happened last night_? Before anything could happen, he slid out from under her, careful not to wake her up. Spotting his shorts on the ground, he picked them up from the pile of clothing and put them back on. He went to the kitchen and saw several empty liquor bottles sitting in the sink._ So _that_ was what happened last night_…

He flicked one of the bottle caps, which popped off, and managed to make as much noise as it possibly could on its way down to the base of the sink. Thankfully, Kate seemed to be sleeping soundly. He leaned against the counter, sighing in exasperation. There would be questions when she woke up. An immense amount of questions. And no answers. What happened? Why did it happen? What does it mean? Then he thought to himself, what _did_ it mean? Did it mean he still loved her? He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course he did. That was a given. He would always love her.

So…did it still mean she loved him? She _wanted_ to leave. She was going to go to _Jack_. He scoffed aloud. What exactly did _that_ mean? Maybe he had a few questions for her, himself. But he did, however, have one question for himself. What would he do when she woke up? He had no plan. He had no idea what was going to happen. He did know that he needed an aspirin, first off. As he headed out of the kitchen to go upstairs, his high hopes seemed to laugh in his face, as he bumped directly into Kate (now dressed again). They stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Morning," Sawyer finally murmured.

"Morning," she replied.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. Sawyer stared at the floor.

"I was just gonna go get myself some aspirin."

"Oh. Right." She moved out of the way to let him pass.

He stared at her a minute longer, then went upstairs. She followed him with her eyes until he disappeared. She wandered into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Her head throbbed and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. She laid her arms on the table and lowered her head into them. She didn't even raise her head when she heard the stairs creak as Sawyer came back down.

As he walked back into the kitchen, Sawyer saw her and stopped for a second, watching her. He wasn't sure if she was in pain as well or not, but it didn't hurt to assume. He put the bottle on the table, having already taken two out. He went to the cupboard and took out a glass and set it on the counter before him. Then he took out a second glass, placing it next to the other. He filled them both with water, and sat at the table with Kate. He slid the bottle of aspirin across to her, placing the second glass of water next to it. She looked up and saw both, and he caught her smile for a split second. He swallowed the medication and stared at the water in his glass.

"So, uh, about last night –

"You don't have to," Kate stopped him. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen."

He let out a long tired laugh. "Tell ya the truth, Freckles, I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Oh," she said quietly, her shoulders slightly slumping. "Well then…I guess we're back where we started."

"And just where was that?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," she smiled sheepishly.

"You still havin' 'ol Jack-O come 'n get you?"

"No."

Sawyer took another sip of water. "So, maybe we oughta get you to a doctor. Make sure everything's as it should be."

She looked up at him, surprised. That was certainly not something she'd expected him to say. What was _that _about?

"Sure," she answered, uncertainly.

He took one more swallow of his water, and let out a sigh. "I'm gonna shower first. Then we'll head out."

She nodded, watching him get up and leave the room. She slumped back into the chair, releasing a long sigh. He didn't remember anything from the night before. She couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. That meant he didn't remember what he'd said to her before they fell asleep..._"Don't leave me, Freckles."..._Maybe she should just forget about it. It meant nothing anyway. And she should've known that, considering he was drunk. She just hoped that he'd meant it. Of course, he obviously hadn't. But apparently, he was finally done arguing. It was a relief. And yet, it wasn't. Nothing had been resolved, and that wasn't entirely good. Still…they were making progress, at the very least. Although, they were still stuck at this roadblock they couldn't seem to get around. She sighed, hopelessly.

In about ten minutes, Sawyer came down the stairs again, buttoning his shirt. She met him at the doorway of the kitchen. He stopped abruptly, and they stared at each other.

"What's going on, Sawyer?" she asked, folding her arms.

"What're you talkin' about, Freckles?"

"I don't know. You're not yelling at me anymore."

"I'd think you'd be happy about that," he said, wearing a small smirk.

"I would. It's just that…nothing's been resolved. And it's sort of an awkward feeling, you know?"

"Look. I don't wanna think about it anymore. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. We ain't gettin' nowhere anyhow. And it's only causin' us both grief."

"So you're just going to forget about it?"

"Neither of us'll ever forget about it. But that doesn't mean we gotta stay stuck on it."

She nodded, looking down. It wasn't a resolution, but it was a start.

"I'm thinkin' it's time to move on. Pretend like none of it happened."

She smiled. "Start fresh. Clean slate?" she teased.

He snickered. "Yeah..."

She looked up at him, curious. "So…you're giving me a second chance?"

"I guess I am, Freckles," he grinned.

She smiled, gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded in response. "So, uh, let's getcha to a doctor," he said as he turned away to go get his keys.

"Sawyer," she said to stop him. He turned back around, but she only smiled. "We need to make an appointment before we can go walk in."

"Oh," he realized.

They looked at each other, and she smiled at the floor, timidly. The corners of his mouth turned up. Sawyer now knew that this would be the end of the biggest fight they'd ever endure. It was then he remembered his Aunt's words at the time of her separation with his Uncle – "James, I'll tell you this and you damn well had better remember it. When you meet that special lady in your life, just remember: If you can survive the first big fight, you're set for life. If you can't, well then you're better off lyin' face down in the street lettin' the cars run over you instead of tryin' to keep the relationship alive." They weren't exactly a Wiseman's words. And of course…he was only eight years old at the time. But he still remembered...


End file.
